Dancing With Monsters
by Xenitha
Summary: A teenage Robin has gotten cocky about his abilities, but he's never met up with a villain who has a special vendetta against Batman...and Robin. This takes place after "Auld Acquaintance". The plot has elements of Robin: Year One, but I'm writing my own version of it. This is the 3rd in the L Word series, but it isn't necessary to have read the prior two stories to understand it
1. Aftermath

Author's Note: This takes place after "Auld Acquaintance" and before Dick Grayson became Nightwing. The plot will contain elements of Robin: Year One, but I'm writing my own version of it which will depart from canon. This is Earth-16, after all. This story is the third in "The L Word" series, following "Partners". You don't need to read the previous two stories to understand this one.

* * *

DANCING WITH MONSTERS

_(Batman)__  
__where have you gone?__  
__Have the spirits found you?__  
__You were one of their own.__(Batman)_

_I've seen evil,__  
__It's worn me down,__  
__and I would have made games if you'd been around.__  
__In the darkness where are you now?__(Batman)__  
__Understanding my heart was true__  
__with the lenses of contact you could see through__  
__You could tell me what I should do.__(Batman)__  
__wherever you are__  
__say a prayer for me.__  
__I've been dancing with__  
__monsters perilously,__  
__Some so subtle, only you'd see...__(Batman)__  
__I've seen evil__  
__It's worn me down__  
__and I would have made games if you'd been around__  
__Lost In the darkness where are you now?__  
__In my darkness where you are now?_

_Poetry by Mary Fahl, modified by me._

* * *

CHAPTER 1

BATMAN'S JOURNAL

I'm still reeling from the discovery that I and five other members of the League lost sixteen hours of our lives while under the control of Vandal Savage. No matter how I try, I can't recall the memories of what we must have done during that time. Nothing good, I'm certain.

Worst of all is what I did to Robin while I was under mind control. He was forced to try to bring me down so that I could be treated for the mind control. I didn't hold back when fighting my boy, not one iota. Those memories are crisp in my mind while I tried to kill my son.

I almost succeeded but thank God, the boy is smart. He and Superman's clone, Superboy, worked together to body slam me against a wall. While I was unconscious, Robin gave me the antidote, then helped Conner treat Superman.

Now we sit and nurse our various wounds, physical, mental and emotional. Nothing more than bruises for Robin and he seems to trust me as much now as he did before I attacked him. I wish I could defeat my own sense of overwhelming guilt at what I tried to do to him. It was so very close. I could have lost him, killing him by my own hand. Nobody ever told me that parenthood would lead me from terror to terror about all the different ways my son could be either hurt or killed. I've been somewhat overprotective since the fight on the Watchtower. I suppose I need to wait until my own knees stop shaking before I allow him into anything too dangerous just now.

And now, some news has come to me that troubles me even more. Harvey Dent has been released on parole, supposedly 'cured'. During his ten years at Arkham, he behaved himself and has managed to convince both his psychiatrist and the review board of his sanity. I wish I could believe that, but there were too many relapses in the early years for me to have any confidence in his 'recovery'.

Worse yet, I know that Harvey has a vendetta against me. He thinks I betrayed him when I gave the testimony that got him committed to Arkham. My partnership with Robin is well-known in the criminal community. I suspect that Harvey might strike at Robin to get at me.

I am not sharing this news with Robin. Dent has been in Arkham since Dick was a seven year old, so there is still a chance that Dent doesn't know about the boy.

* * *

ROBIN'S JOURNAL

I just don't understand what's going on with Bruce these days. Batman normally doesn't explain much about why he makes the decisions he does, but I'm starting to get really mad. He's taken me off two simple cases, one involving the Penguin and the other an easy robbery that the Riddler committed.

I've been doing this for how long? Five years. I'm seasoned enough to handle anything Gotham can throw at me. For heavens' sake, I even brought Batman down when I had to! Okay, I had some help from Conner, but I still did it. And ever since that happened, Batman has been tip-toeing around me. He even tried to apologize to me. We were in the batcave last night. I was washing test tubes when he came up to me.

Batman cleared his throat. "Uh...Robin..."

I looked over and grinned. "I'll be done with chores in just a minute. I got all the batarangs I retrieved from patrol in the washer. I'll look them over for chips and damage tomorrow when they're dry. Once I finish these test tubes, I'll be ready for patrol."

"Uh...yeah...I mean, yes. Thank you, Robin..." Batman rumbled. "I...also wanted to...thank you for your part in freeing the League from mind control." He laid a hand on my shoulder.

I rinsed the last test tube and put it into the rack to dry. "No problemo, Boss. I was totally feeling the aster when we got you guys back."

"No...there's more to it than that," Batman said, his voice gone soft. "I could have killed you. I almost did. If you and Conner hadn't ..."

"That's okay," I said. "It's my job, y'know?" He squeezed my shoulder and I winced where I had a truly awesome bruise there. Batman flinched and pulled his hand away.

"I want to...apologize...for hurting you," he said uncertainly. "I didn't know what I was doing."

"Not your fault, Batman," I said. "Don't tell me you're feeling guilty about the fight. You weren't yourself. I know that. None of you were yourselves and we don't hold it against you."

Muffled voice. "I do. I could have killed you. I _tried_ to..."

"Yeah, but you didn't. I'm fine and so is everybody else. You trained me pretty well, Bruce. I was never in any danger," I took off my mask and watched as Batman pulled his cowl back. "Look, you're you again and everything's fine now. You can stop worrying about me and you don't need to apologize." Because I knew that he wouldn't, I reached out and gave Bruce a big hug. Wally teases me about being such a hugger, but I was raised by huggers and I don't see anything wrong with it.

He held me close for a long time. I think he was really scared about almost killing me. He doesn't understand that I'm not a fragile little eight year old anymore. I'm older, wiser and smarter now and I can defend myself, even from Batman. When he finally let me go, he nodded toward the batmobile.

"C'mon Partner, let's go on patrol," he said.

It's funny. I love the Team and all, but sometimes it's great to be out with Batman, just the two of us and the night. We were doing our usual patrol and the wind was blowing through my hair as we swung from building to building. Suddenly, Batman pointed. The Bat-signal was up. I could feel the adrenalin rush as we took off toward the roof of Gotham City Police Headquarters.

We landed with a thump on the roof, my feet landing just behind Batman's. He began striding toward Gordon and his men while I scurried to follow.

"Batman, Robin," Gordon said. "I'm glad to see you two. Word on the street is that Harvey Dent has a beef with Judge Lawrence Watkins. Now, I have him in protective custody, but I was hoping you'd keep an extra eye on him. Just in case."

Batman frowned and looked...I don't know...worried? I haven't seen that expression on his face in a while. I was getting ready for a boring night on stakeout, when Batman turned to me.

"Go back to the cave. You're benched for this one," he said.

To say that I was startled is putting it mildly. I mean, c'mon, this was just a stakeout and who the heck was this "Dent" guy, anyway?

"Batman, why?" I demanded. "Who is this Harvey Dent guy?"

"Two-Face is his other name," Batman said. "I don't want you on this case. Go home. Now."

That's when I got mad. I've been Robin for five years now and I've seen it all, or most of it, anyway. Joker, Penguin, any number of space aliens, you can't scare me. And besides, Batman needs a partner out there. Gotham is just too rough for him to go it alone.

"I'm your partner, aren't I? You need me, especially if this guy is so big and bad!" I said and could see Batman's eyes harden through the eye slits in his cowl. He grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me away from the Commissioner and his men.

"You agreed when you became Robin to follow my instructions without question," Batman said in a rough voice. "Now, you will obey me or you're benched until you do. Go home," he said. Judging by the tone, I knew he absolutely meant it.

"All right, all right," I said, raising my hands. "I'll go. But we're gonna talk about this later!" I activated my grapple gun and shot over to the next building. But what Batman didn't know is that I stayed there. I knew he needed me and I wasn't going to let him handle something this dangerous alone.


	2. Exiled!

CHAPTER 2

ROBIN'S JOURNAL

Okay, it was a long and boring stakeout, just like I expected, except I was crouched on a rooftop watching Batman watch a hotel. Neither of us saw a thing. Finally, when it looked like Batman was getting ready to go, I shot a line and started moving as fast as I could. It was a long way to Bristol and I didn't have a batmobile.

When I got back, I planned to sneak into my bedroom upstairs, hoping that Bruce would assume I'd come home and just gone to bed. This is what happens when you've been adopted by the World's Greatest Detective. As I climbed over the sill of my window, the room light flashed on showing Bruce sitting in the chair, waiting for me. And he didn't look happy.

"Explanation?" He demanded. When Bruce uses single word commands, you know that you're in deep doo-doo.

Best defense is a good offense. "I was worried about you," I said, standing in front of the window, arms folded. No way was I gonna feel guilty about this one. "You were all alone out there."

"What was it about my instruction to 'go home' that you didn't understand?" Bruce's voice would make vacuum sound warm, but I was used to him.

"I'm fourteen years old, Bruce. I've been your partner since I was nine and in YJ for a year. Even Superman respects my skills. Why can't you?" I found myself looking up as Bruce unfolded all six foot two of himself out of that chair. When Bruce stands like that he doesn't stand, he _looms_. Still, not gonna work.

"Hasn't it occurred to you that I am responsible for your well-being? Or that I have more experience than you do in the field? Harvey Dent is a whole other level of dangerous and you aren't ready to face him," Bruce growled.

"Yeah, so he's another crook with a gimmick," I said with a sneer. "C'mon, with Penguin, it's birds or umbrellas, Catwoman it's cats, Riddler, it's riddles, Poison Ivy, it's plants..." I ticked them off, finger by finger on my gauntlet. "Even the Joker tells a good joke every now and then, before he tries to jokerize you."

Bruce's teeth clenched. "With the exception of Joker, they're all lightweights. Harvey Dent isn't a crook with gimmicks, his obsession with duality goes to the center of his madness. He's dangerous. I don't want you anywhere near him. And even more dangerous," Bruce leaned in. "Now that I have a partner, that makes two of us, more likely to trigger Harvey's obsession. No." Bruce's face changed as though he'd just decided something. "You're going to Mount Justice and you're staying there until I get this case wrapped up."

"Wait a minute! You're exiling me?" I shouted. I saw the room door open a crack. Undoubtedly Alfred had heard the raised voices and came to check on us.

"It's not an exile, but if I can't trust you to follow orders, you need to be elsewhere," Bruce had noticed the door, too. "Come in, Alfred. I'd like you to pack a bag for Dick. He'll be going to Mount Justice for an extended stay."

Alfred shot a worried look from Bruce to me and back again. He never likes it when Bruce and I argue. "Very well, sir. Is there a special occasion?"

"Dick will be on an extended assignment, at least a month if not more. Once he's packed, please escort him down to the cave, would you?" Bruce undoubtedly saw the anger and hurt in my eyes, but I couldn't read any triumph in his.

So, like a five year old sent away to summer camp, Alfie packed my bags and walked me down to the zeta tube in the batcave. The last thing Batman said to me before he activated the beam was, "I'll send for you when it's safe, but until then you are to stay at Mount Justice. You will sit out any Team assignments; I don't want you travelling back here. And don't try to zeta anywhere. I've locked you out of the system."

The next thing I knew, I'd been dumped at Mount Justice.

* * *

ALFRED'S JOURNAL

I saw the lad off into the zeta tube. Master Bruce's face was like a thundercloud; I have rarely seen him so upset as he was that night. I fear that the young boy he had taken in as a child was beginning to grow up and have his own opinions.

"Was that really necessary, sir?" I asked in a voice, which may have been cooler than is my wont.

"I had to, Alfred," he husked. "He wouldn't obey me," Master Bruce said and turned away from me, toward one of his computer stations.

"Perhaps if you had explained to him..." I faltered and was cut off.

"He wouldn't listen. And, in any case, the issue has been settled. Once Harvey is back behind bars, I'll send for Dick." He began typing.

Master Bruce has always been brilliant, even from boyhood. But in one area he has a considerable blind spot, and that is in the area of human emotion. Sometimes I think that he is not only blind, but willfully so, refusing to see anyone's viewpoint but his own.

"Sir, you hurt the lad by punishing him in such a high-handed manner. You've even forbidden him from pursuing investigations with his team. Worst of all, Master Dick was only trying to protect you from danger. How will you ever be able to mend fences with him when this is all over?" I approached the man whom I regard as a surrogate son and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Said shoulder tensed under my touch, then relaxed. He looked away from the computer screen and at me.

"But he'll be somewhere that Dent can't get at him, Alfred. I don't care if he hates me, as long as he is safe," he said.

* * *

ROBIN'S JOURNAL

I guess my suitcase fell over or maybe I kicked it but anyway, Wally came out of the kitchen munching on a cookie.

"Hey Rob! 'Bout time you got here. M'gann's latest batch of cookies is pretty good. You want one?" He offered me a peanut butter and M&M cookie (my favorite) but I was just too mad. Instead, I heaved my backpack over one shoulder and started to drag the suitcase with the other. (Alfie never uses the one with the wheels; the idea is that I should be strong enough to haul it myself. Another one of Bruce's 'training' techniques.)

"So," Wally munched some more, dripping crumbs on the carpet. "You gonna stay awhile?" He eyed my suitcase curiously.

"Yeah," I said shortly as I tossed the case into my room and threw the backpack after it. "For the foreseeable future."

"Hmmm...Bat trouble?" Wally sat down at my desk. "What happened?"

"Nothing important," I said, feeling suddenly ashamed. I mean, really. Batman had locked me out of the zeta transporter, which meant I couldn't go anywhere. I was benched from any assignments. Talk about being treated like a little kid! It was...embarrassing. Of course, everybody would be sympathetic if I told them all about it. Batman's a slave-driver, everyone knows that. I have to meet impossible standards, be better than the best if I ever hope to be even close to good enough. I shouldn't have wasted my time worrying about Bruce. He'll do just fine without a little kid like me dogging his heels...

Who am I kidding? Bruce thinks he's infallible, but he isn't. And I really want to know just why he's so bugged about this "Two-Face" person. Think I'll do a little research.

Since I was stuck at Mount Justice, I might as well put the time to good use. I first hacked into the bat computers when I was ten years old. Since then, Batman has upgraded them a couple of times, but always with my input. Thing is, my skills as a hacker surpass Batman's and just about anybody in the League as well. I cracked my knuckles and got working.

After I hit the firewalls that I, myself, had designed and installed, I used a couple of backdoors to get into the good stuff. I've gone trolling in Batman's restricted files before and found some pretty gruesome villains there. This? Not so much.

Harvey Dent is a former District Attorney for Gotham County. In combination with Batman and then-Captain James Gordon, he spearheaded an anti-crime initiative that cut the organized crime rate in Gotham in half within a period of about three years. Dent was known as a fierce and implacable prosecutor and was at the top of the local mafia's list of outstanding jobs. The only person in Gotham who had a bigger price on his head was Batman. Impressive...So what happened. Must look some more...

Later-Grabbed a sandwich from the fridge before Kid Glutton could eat everything. Anyway, the file says Dent was in court when some mobster he was prosecuting got him with a vial of acid, straight to his face. It scarred half, but left the other half intact. Drove Dent nuts. Looks like Dent already wasn't sewn too tightly and this was the last straw. Batman was there but wasn't able to prevent the attack and the judge that day was...yup...Lawrence Watkins.

Now to hack the Arkham files and find out some more about ol' Harvey.

* * *

ALFRED'S JOURNAL

The Master spent the rest of the night huddled over the computers, then appeared at breakfast dressed for the office. He said nothing over his coffee, although I caught him eyeing Master Dick's empty place a few times.

I did try to reopen the discussion about Master Dick several times. Master Bruce's first response was the snap the newspaper open and bury his head therein. His second comprised what Master Richard and his friends term the 'bat glare'.

I did telephone Master Richard before I began my morning dusting, just to make sure that he was settling in well.

"Oh, Hi Alfie!" His normally perky voice sounded somehow...off. I suspected that the lad was planning something, but had no proof.

"How are you, Master Dick," I replied. "I neglected to pack provisions for you last night. I know how you...er...suffer from young Master Wallace's appetite. I have just expressed a box of cookies and other comestibles to you."

"Aw, thanks Alf! I really appreciate it. Wally did a run through the cupboards here and all that's left for breakfast is oatmeal. Not even any cold cereal," he replied.

"So, do you have any activities planned since you are there?" I asked, hoping he might let something slip.

A short silence, then a laugh. "Who, me? Nope. I'm benched, remember? I'll probably spend some time reading, working out, maybe see if I can beat Wally at some videogames."

I heard a faint voice in the background, Master Wallace: "Yeah, you'll try!"

"Well, I just wanted to see if there was anything more you needed..." Such as, perhaps, a sympathetic shoulder to lean on...

"No, it's okay, Alfie. Really. Batman does what he does. But thanks again for the cookies and stuff..."

Master Wallace in the background again: "Food? He's sending you a box of food? Great!"

Master Dick's voice, muffled: "It's not for you, Kid Mouth! Those cookies are mine!" Snort of laughter, then Master Dick was back on the phone. "Sorry about that Alfie, but no, I'll be fine. I'll see you soon. Bye."

As I set the receiver down I felt a sense of foreboding, but couldn't identify it. Master Dick was safe in another city, some distance from Gotham, and right where Master Bruce had put him. I had no need to worry.


	3. Hubris

CHAPTER 3

Author's Note: Some original dialogue is taken from Robin: Year One by Chuck Dixon and Scott Beatty.

* * *

BATMAN'S JOURNAL

I got to work. If Harvey wanted me, he could have me. It's widely known that Two-Face has an obsession with duality or doubles. He is attracted to targets, victims, places, people that represent the number two. I considered it likely that Dent would plan a crime spree related to the number two.

My first step was to run a keyword search against the Gotham Gazette database, looking for variants of the word "two". Hopefully, I would be able to turn up some likely targets. The search pulled up three potential victims. The Ragly chewing gum company had scheduled a public open house, to be attended by its famous "DoubleMint Twins". Curious, but I couldn't see anything of value for Harvey. Next, the rock band, "Los Dos Hermanos" were going to be performing at the Civic Center, located at 222 Second Street. Again, tempting, but aside from stealing the box office take, I couldn't see anything along Harvey's line.

It was the last result that caught my eye. Eileen Damascus, the newspaper heiress, had just given birth to twin boys and was expected to bring them home tonight. The family lived on the twenty second floor of their high-rise.

The more I looked at the computer screen, the more certain I became. This was it. This was Two-Face's next target: ransom the twins for thousands. Again, I was grateful that Robin was somewhere safe.

"Alfred!" I called over to him, as I went over to the cabinet and began filling my utility belt. "I'm going after Two-Face tonight. If he calls, do NOT tell Dick where I've gone, just that I'm out on patrol."

Alfred frowned. He's as much as told me that while he disagrees with my taking a partner, especially one so young, he does appreciate that now have backup for the tough ones. "Very well, sir," he said, grudgingly. "What location?"

"The Damascus Towers," I said, buckling the belt on again. I slid into the car and drove off into the night.

* * *

ROBIN'S JOURNAL

He wasn't going to be able to fake me out on this one. I hacked into the bat computer and monitored Batman's database searching and...There! That was the one. The Damascus family had just brought home newborn twins. The family's wealth made Bruce's look paltry. There'd be a generous ransom if somebody kidnapped them. Dent might even loot their wall safe. It was time to go.

I made my way out into the common area and groaned. Wally was there, watching the late night monster marathon.

"Hey, Rob! They've got Godzilla versus the Smog Monster tonight! Wanna join me?" He moved his bucket o' popcorn from the seat next to him onto the table.

"Sorry, bro," I said and tinged my voice with regret. "Batman has something for me to do in Gotham. I've gotta zeta out. Maybe next time."\

Wally stuffed another handful of popcorn into this mouth and spoke through it. "I thought you said you were staying long term...Whas he wan' you back for?"

I shrugged, mentally kicking myself. Wally's an easygoing guy, but he can be awfully sharp. "I dunno. He just called and told me to zeta home. I'll see ya later!" I walked as fast as I could to the zeta and quickly keyed in override code I'd pulled out of the system earlier. I grinned when it lit up and announced my name, then ran down the pathway into it. Destination: Gotham City.

* * *

REPORT OF: Wally West

CODE NAME: KID FLASH

Page: 1

Aw, c'mon Batman, you know I hate writing these things! Every single time I'm on some kind of mission with you, I've gotta write a report or something on it... Well, okay, okay, I'll do it but I don't make any promises about my spelling or typing or anything!

Alright...Rob came through on the zeta and looked really mad. (You don't, like, deduct points or anything for swearing, do you? At any rate, don't tell Uncle Barry!) Anyway, there's Rob and he's hauling this huge suitcase along with his regular backpack, so I know something's up. I get one look at his face and I know that he and Batman are on the outs...I mean, had a disagreement. Anyway, Rob was really pissed off.

I tried to help him with the trunk he was wrestling, but he didn't pay any attention to me at all, and just humped it down to his room and threw it against the wall. At that point, I was really starting to wonder what was wrong, so I asked him if he was having trouble with Batman and he said 'no'. I also asked him why the big suitcase and he said he'd be staying a while but wouldn't give me any details, just the patented Dick Grayson smile with big blue eyes. I gotta admit, I bought it, hook, line and sinker.

He spent the rest of the evening in his room and wouldn't even come out for dinner (which was pretty good, by the way-Artemis makes a really good spaghetti with meat sauce).

The next day, M'gann and Artemis decided to go to the mall, but Robin decided to stay in. Said he was working on a project for Batman.

"What kind of project?" I asked, munching on my caramel corn. "Here, ya want some?"

Rob barely looked up from his computer. "No. It gums up the keys." He finally turned to me and kinda sighed. "All right, if you have to help, here!" He tossed me some printouts. "Make yourself useful. Read through that and tell me what you think."

He went back to the computer while I read the papers. It had, like ten years' worth of data on somebody called Harvey Dent, who used to be a DA in Gotham City. "So, what's so important about this guy?"

"Have you read the psych reports?" Rob asked, still focused on the computer.

"Yeah," I answered, flipping through the papers. "He's a total whack job. So what else is new? You guys in Gotham grow 'em psycho."

"Multiple personality disorder," Robin said. "He's had ten years to plan his revenge against those who had him committed to Arkham: Judge Watkins and Batman, former friends of Harvey Dent." I could see over his shoulder. He was scrolling through the street maps database for Gotham.

"So, what's up?" I asked, handing the file back.

He turned his face away from me and seemed to be focused on the computer screen. "Uh...Batman wants me to familiarize myself with Dent and write a profile on him. He thinks our...um...'whack-job' could be gunning for either Batman or the judge. I'm to look for potential crimes he might commit, keep Batman updated, that kind of thing."

I finished the bag of popcorn and hooked it into the trash can. "So why did Bats send you here? You got Crays in the batcave."

That seemed to upset Robin, but I could see him tamping down on the anger and keeping his cool. "How should I know? He'll call me when he needs me and I'll zeta back. You know Batman..." He hunched over the computer even more.

"Yeah, he keeps his cards close to his chest," I said. "Well, your guess is probably better than mine about where Two-Face hits next. Need anything else?"

Rob just shook his head and I left him crouched over that computer. Later that night, I was watching the late show when Rob finally came out of his room, creeping, I guess. Anyway, he was walking stealthy and didn't look glad to see me. I asked him if he wanted to watch movies with me, but he said that Batman had an assignment for him and he had to leave. Who was I to argue? Bats..I mean, Batman always has assignments for him at strange times, so I didn't think much about it. Wish I had.

* * *

BATMAN'S JOURNAL

As I arrived, I could see a tall man running across the rooftop, holding two bundles clutched tight. He was followed by a man and woman in dressing gowns. The man, Harvey, perched at the edge overlooking a twenty two story drop.

"Cute kids! You can have 'em back when I'm done with 'em!" Dent shouted gleefully.

The father ran forward. "Don't hurt them!" he cried. The mother just stood by, silent with horror.

I dropped down between the parents and Harvey. "Hand the children over, Harvey!" I shouted.

He giggled. "Hey! The guest of honor. I thought this gig was high-profile enough for you." He held one bundle out over the abyss. "Don't force my hand, Bat. I'd hate to break up a set."

Maybe there was something of my old friend buried deep inside the monster, something that I could appeal to. "Even you can't be this heartless, Harvey. They're innocents."

I heard a cackling laugh and saw a flash of yellow and green. Robin? What was he _doing_ here?

"Don't do it!" Robin shouted.

Harvey's face took on a look of glee. "Ho ho! I was hoping the both of you would show!" He eyed Robin with a predator's eye. "Let's see how high a bouncing baby boy can bounce!" He dropped the child over the edge.

"Nooooo!" Robin yelled and followed the baby down over the side, his line trailing behind him. As Robin went after the first baby, Dent tossed the second. I dove for it and as I caught the baby, I felt a sharp pain at the base of my head and then nothing.

* * *

ROBIN'S JOURNAL

Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but... a lot has happened and I've had a long time to think about it. Guess it's time to record it. Alfred and Bruce are out of the room, so I know nobody's listening and I can be honest.

What an idiot I am. What a damned, stupid, f***ing idiot. Batman warned me. He warned me and I didn't pay attention. ...

So, anyway, here's what happened. I zeta'd to the old phone booth near Artemis' apartment house. It was also about four blocks away from 22nd street. I swung the whole way and ended up on top of the skyscraper next to it. I sat and watched for a while and I saw Dent down below, holding a baby over the side of a building and a second in his other arm. There was no way that Batman could save both kids. So, it was time for Robin to swoop in and pull Batman's fat out of the fire again.

Like I always do, I laughed out loud as swung down to the neighboring building. Artemis calls it my 'cackle'. Batman has told me more than once that it's dangerous to make a noise on approach because it warns the bad guys I'm coming and, well, it shows I'm kinda showing off. That never stopped me from cackling, 'cause I knew that I _was_ something special and even if the villains did know I was coming, I'd get 'em anyway!

So, I was mid-cackle when Two-Face dropped the baby over the side. I yelled "Nooooo!" and followed the baby over and down. I was on a long decel cable and knew that I had a good chance of grabbing him before he hit. Actually, I did get him. We both landed on a ledge. I pulled open the blankets to check on him when I noticed that it wasn't a baby after all. It was just a doll! And then some funny smelling white smoke began to come out of the baby's mouth. Next thing I knew, everything went black.

I woke up later and boy, did my head hurt. My hands were tied at the wrists behind me but my feet were free. I heard a couple of voices standing over me saying things like "Wakey-wakey!" I mean, who says that? Only the bad guys. I finally popped my eyes open to see twin guys standing over me. Identical twins; so, I could guess which villain had me. Yup, Mister Psycho himself, Two-Face.

When they saw that I was awake, the twins hauled me upright and took me to the guy himself. On paper, Harvey Dent is weird, but in person he's even stranger. He was dressed in a half suit. The part that lined up with his uninjured face looked like a normal suit, but a black half shirt. The half that lined up with his injured half was all black, except half his shirt was white.

Dent looked down on me like I was a bug or something and said, "So, you were the only choice for a comrade in arms?" I remembered that he'd been Batman's partner or something in the early days of cleaning up Gotham City. I think he was jealous.

Well, I've been Batman's partner since I was nine years old, thank you. Harvey's attitude made me mad. "I was the best choice," I said proudly, thinking, better than you could ever be, you psycho!

Harvey got mad, then, and just glared at me. Then he said, "Defiant to the end," and chuckled. Then he said, "Let's see how you deal with the fate of your big scary buddy!" He shoved me through a curtain and I saw Batman, hooded and tied up and roped to a gallows. Next to him was another man in a suit, also hooded and tied. Probably Judge Watkins. Next to them was a jury box filled with store dummies and mannequins. Okay, this Dent guy was seriously weird. He went on, to show off his 'custom made' gallows, equipped with only twelve steps instead of thirteen (he doesn't like odd numbers). Both Batman and Judge Watkins had already been 'judged' and found guilty.

Harvey got conversational. "I heard a lot about the 'dynamic duo' when I was in Arkham. Funny, I always thought that the Bat and I made a pretty dynamic duo, then suddenly I'm nuts and Bats puts me away like I'm some kind of freak. Then he takes up with some kid to be his partner?" He moved in close and glared at me harder. "I hoped my bat-trap would rope you in, too. I hear you fire off a laugh just before you start punching criminals. Pretty proud of yourself, aren't you? A little arrogant? Batman's new partner..."

"Like I said, I was the best choice," I repeated, looking straight into Harvey's good eye.

"Well, Robin, I'm going to hang both the Judge here and your partner unless you'd care to offer a side bet," he flipped his double sided coin and caught it.

For the first time, Batman spoke. "Robin! Don't play his game! You can't win." Dent clouted him into silence and turned back to me, looking expectant. "The odds are fifty-fifty. What are the stakes, kid?"

Batman shook me only for a second. I figured I was smart enough to beat Dent at his own game. I'd out-thought and out-fought other villains before. My wrists were tight and I wasn't getting loose any time soon, so doing the tap-dance and buying time was the only option left. I still had an emergency panic button we used on the team. If I could just get to that button, they'd track me here and clean Dent's clock for him.

I needed to get my hands untied. "No bets unless I'm the one to toss the coin, Harvey."

"I'm crushed. You think I'd cheat?" He let out a laugh.

"No deal unless I'm the one tossing the coin. For all I know, you've got a fake somewhere." I kept my voice low and steady. It wouldn't do to let him think I was scared.

Harvey nodded at his henchmen and they undid my wrists. I reached up and grabbed the coin after Harvey tossed it to me. "Stakes?" I grinned and let out a cackle as I leapt on top of the jury box, then used my momentum to take me into the rafters. "You let Batman and the Judge go and I'll give you your coin back!"

"Get him!" Harvey was shouting to his scrambling henchmen. I just laughed and went from rafter to rafter, heading for the gallows where Batman and the judge were pinned. I gave a final cackle as I dropped onto the gallows' crossbar.

"Here's your coin, Harvey!" I shouted and threw the coin hard in the opposite direction. I heard it clatter against the far wall and saw Harvey and henchmen running for it. I dropped down to the platform and began untying the judge, starting with his ankles. The ropes were tight and I had just decided to try cutting them with a knife I pulled from my boot, when I sensed someone behind me. Too late I turned to defend myself. A blow from behind took me down and a pair of henchmen pinned me with all their body weight.

Batman tried to kick out behind him, but he was blind and couldn't help. They rolled me off the platform and when I was free, a grinning Harvey Dent pulled the lever that activated the Judge's trap-door. I heard the judge gurgling and swinging, while the two men dragged me forward to face Harvey Dent.


	4. Nemesis

CHAPTER 4: NEMESIS

Author's Note: Some original dialogue is taken from Robin: Year One by Chuck Dixon and Scott Beatty.

BATMAN'S JOURNAL

I woke up in a haze of darkness and voices. I quickly realized that there was a rope around my neck. Although I felt wobbly, I couldn't relax or let myself fall, lest I hang myself. My hands were tied behind me, tight. I began to work the ropes, confident that I would eventually free my hands.

I heard Harvey talking to someone about how he'd built the gallows specially, that there were twelve and not thirteen steps. Bragging to his henchmen, I figured. My head was pounding and I felt muzzy. There was something important I had to remember. Something had happened just before Dent knocked me out, something vital that I had picked up just before the darkness. I kept trying to remember, but it eluded me.

The voices got closer and closer, then I heard a familiar young voice. "I was the best choice," he said.

Robin! No, no, no, no! He couldn't be here. He mustn't be here...

"Well, Robin, I'm going to hang both the Judge here and your partner unless you'd care to offer a side bet," Dent said.

My boy didn't know about Dent. "Robin! Don't play his game! You can't win." Nobody could win Dent's twisted games. The only way to win is to refuse to play.

As soon as I said that, Dent backhanded me, leaving me seeing stars. I stayed quiet. Let him think I'm unconscious while I find a way to get Robin out of this.

"The odds are fifty-fifty. What are the stakes, kid?" Dent said.

There was a pause, then Robin said in a confident tone, "No bets unless I'm the one to toss the coin, Harvey."

"I'm crushed. You think I'd cheat?" Dent laughed. I worked harder at the ropes; he was planning something.

"No deal unless I'm the one tossing the coin. For all I know, you've got a fake somewhere," Robin sounded like the frightened nine year old I'd taken in, although he was hiding it behind a show of bluster.

I tried to dislocate my wrists, to force my hands through the ropes, but they were too damned tight.

I heard something strike a palm. Robin had the coin. "Stakes?" Robin let out a laugh and I could hear him moving closer. They'd untied him. Good boy!

"You let Batman and the Judge go and I'll give you your coin back!" Robin said in a mocking tone from somewhere overhead. He was in the rafters. Good! Keep moving...

"Get him!" Harvey was shouting to his scrambling henchmen. I heard movement while multiple bodies ran in my direction.

"Here's your coin, Harvey!" Robin shouted overhead. I heard a clatter from the far end of the room, and a thump as he landed near me. He was near me and clearly trying to untie the second hostage on the gallows, the judge. I heard a second body come up from behind. I tried to kick backwards and tried to trip the man, but I missed. I heard him take Robin down, the thump as he hit the platform and a louder one when my boy hit the floor.

The next thing I heard was chilling: the sound of the gallows lever being released. It wasn't me, yet. Judge Watkins began gurgling and fighting as the trap door dropped away beneath him. I heard him die, then the slow creak of the rope around his neck.

Dent had just killed, and he had Robin.

* * *

ROBIN'S JOURNAL

While I listened to the gallows creak, I knew I was sunk. I'd gotten that man killed because I hadn't listened to Batman. I'd butted in when I had been told to stay out. All I could think of was Wally and the Team. When my arms were free, I'd hit the panic button. They had to be here soon. They had to...

While the two men held my arms, Dent grabbed my hair and pulled my head up.

"I don't like players who cheat," he breathed and let go. I watched as he strode up the gallows, heading for Batman. At first, I thought he was going to hang him, too, but he didn't. Instead, Dent pulled the hood off Batman's head. I could see his eyes widen under the cowl when he saw me there.

Dent ran back down the stairs and began to pull off his jacket, helped by two of his men, the twins. When the jacket was off, he started rolling up his sleeves. I could see Batman's muscles moving; he was still trying to get out of his ropes. I tried to sweep out my legs and shift my weight, bring down the two goons holding me, but they were like twin brick walls. They just chuckled and moved farther apart.

"Nice try, Robin," Dent said. "You and your partner are even, now. You killed the judge and Bats betrayed Harvey Dent..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of brass knuckles, putting them onto both hands.

"Harvey, you're sick. You need treatment. I know that my friend is still in there. You're not entirely a monster," Batman said desperately. "I'm the one at fault; I was trying to help you! I testified at your commitment hearing. I'm the one you want to punish! He's just a boy!"

"Oh, no, Batman," Harvey said, stretching his arms in a warm-up gesture. "He's not just a boy. He's your new partner. That means he's old enough to know better. When I heard about the 'Dynamic Duo', I was very surprised. As a pair, you two certainly piqued my professional interest. You'll get your own punishment for what you did to Harvey Dent later. But Robin," Dent fixed his black eye on me. "has been judged for killing Judge Watkins." He stopped stretching and his eyes glittered with malice. "The sentence is death and will be carried out." He flashed a sunny smile at Batman. "And the bat will watch."

The first blow took me by surprise. He spun on his heel, his fist shooting out and hitting my face. I could feel the blood dripping from my nose as I looked back up at him defiantly. Then he backhanded me. The twins dropped me to the floor and backed away, leaving Harvey to his fun.

"The kid can take a hit," Dent said in mock-admiration. "That's good. There's more comin'!"

With that, he started kicking me, first in the gut and then in the head. I curled inward, trying to protect my chest but it didn't do any good. I was dizzy, breathless and all I could hear was a roaring in my ears but I think he kept talking, talking, talking...Something about real justice means not doing things that are legal...I heard a roaring that I think was Batman, yelling at Dent to stop.

Two-Face, pulled me up by the hair and all I could see was the monster, the horrible, acid-etched half face. He leered at me and said Batman hid behind Lady Justice's skirts because he was too chicken to do what really needed to be done. I wanted to yell back that he was wrong! Batman is the best man I know! But I couldn't breathe, it hurt to breathe, it was all I could do to fill my lungs with air. I couldn't get any words out, couldn't think or plan. It hurt. It hurts, Batman...Batman couldn't help me... I started to cough and tasted blood. I tried to go inside, like Batman taught me, go into a trance to wall off the pain and the fear. 'The daring young man on the flying trapeze', I repeated the trigger phrase over and over in my mind. When there's nothing else you can do, you just take it and hope for rescue. I think Two-Face thought I was praying, because I saw him smile. He wasn't far off.

He reached behind him, didn't even look, and one of the twins handed him a bat. Dent took it, hefted it, and said to me, "I wanted you to understand that. Before it's all over, I wanted you to know. It wasn't me that killed you, it was the Bat."

Still holding me up by the hair, he swung with his right hand and hit me. He dropped me to the floor and hit me. And hit me. I was down on the floor, trying to crawl away. He kicked me back in place and hit me. I lost count and I think I was crying but it didn't make any difference. My nose was bleeding and my face was all wet. There was a red haze over the world. Through the blood, behind the monster, I saw Batman struggling frantically to get free, but I knew he'd be too late to save me even if he succeeded. Sorry, Bruce. I'm so sorry. This is my fault. I'm so sorry.

* * *

BATMAN'S JOURNAL

...I could feel the skin on my wrists tearing and bleeding with the force I was applying but still the ropes wouldn't break...Robin...my boy...my son...That monster was killing my boy and there wasn't anything I could do. Every blow, every kick, every punch is still engraved on my mind and I'll never forget a moment of it until the day I die. My eyes were swimming and I know that I was roaring with a rage I've never known, determined to. get. FREE!

Too late, I remembered the vial of acid I'd put into my utility belt. Damn me for a fool! I fumbled with the pocket at the back of my belt, my fingers slippery with blood, and clawed the vial out. Next I pulled the stopper out and splashed it generously over the strands of rope. I felt it hissing through my fingers and wrists as much as the rope but I didn't care. My boy was out there, bleeding to death. There was so much blood, covering the floor, covering him... I pulled the ropes taut and applied more acid, until the vial was empty.

Robin had stopped struggling, but Harvey kept on striking him with a bat, all but hopping up and down with glee. Dent had stopped, grinning back at his cronies, shaking the blood off his hands, "Whoo! That's thirsty work." He hefted the bat again. "But one good shot to the skull should finish it." He raised the bat overhead and took a bead on my boy, crumpled at his feet. "Then the Bat, for a double play..." He raised the bat and brought it down on Robin's head with a cracking sound.

Desperately, I gave another massive pull and felt the rope finally give. I was loose. I was almost mindless, snarling now as I leapt forward to throttle the man who was killing my son.

I dove past the henchmen and went for Harvey. I grabbed the bat from his bloody fingers and laid out the two henchmen, the twins, who had held my boy down. Then I went to work on Harvey with it. While I was fighting with Harvey, I heard a loud crash and suddenly the room was full of spandex-clad bodies. I was ready to take one of them out, when I realized it was Young Justice. The Team had arrived and were fighting the remaining henchmen, leaving Harvey for me.

"One of you, get Robin! Get him to a hospital!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs. If Robin died, none of this would be worthwhile. I saw Kid Flash looking around and suddenly fixating on Robin, still lying on the floor, entirely too still. Wallace knelt next to Robin and seemed stunned. "Get him to the Watchtower!" I yelled, wrestling with Harvey for the bat. "GO!"

* * *

REPORT OF: Wally West

CODE NAME: KID FLASH

Page: 2

...So I felt for a pulse and it took me a minute to find it. The dude was barely breathing and there were so many wounds and so much blood. He was moaning and shaking. I've never even seen Robin cry. He's just like the Bat, he doesn't react to injury. I...I just didn't know what to do. Anyplace I touched him, I'd hurt him. I couldn't pick him up. If his neck was broken, I'd cripple him for sure. I didn't know what to do...

Good thing M'gann did. The rest of the team was busy with the henchmen, but she must have read my mind. I guess I was putting off distress or something, but she was suddenly there at my elbow, her eyes glowing.

"I'll take him to the bio-ship," she said into my mind. "You follow."

She floated Robin all the way out of that old warehouse and into the bio-ship. While she put Robin on the medical bed in our tiny sickbay, I got on the radio and called the Watchtower. Superman was on duty

"This is Kid Flash in the bio-ship, calling the Watchtower," I blurted into the mike. "Pick up! Hawkman or Green Arrow or whoever's there, pick up!"

"This is the Watchtower," a crisp baritone answered. "What is your emergency?"

What was my emergency? My best friend was dying back there! I took a deep breath to keep from babbling at high speed. "Watchtower, we have Robin here in desperate need of medical care. First aid won't cut it. Can you get Doc Midnite? We're on our way in and need a trauma team ready."

I heard rustling, sounds of movement on the other end and suddenly Black Canary was on the line. "What happened, Kid Flash? I'd understood that Robin was confined to Mount Justice..."

"He was with Batman in Gotham City. We picked up Rob's emergency beacon and tracked him there. The rest of the team is still fighting off baddies, but Rob is badly injured and needs a doctor right now!" I could feel myself starting to babble when I heard a thump on the outside of the bioship. The exterior airlock opened and Superman climbed in.

"Where is he?" Supes said briefly, then turned to one side when he saw Rob in the med-bay. He ran an eye briefly over Rob's body and took in the various braces M'gann had put in place.

"Did I do it right?" she asked nervously. We don't have much contact with Big Blue at Mount Justice.

"You did just right," Superman reassured her. "Wrap him in a blanket. I'll take him to Dr. Midnite. He's at the Hall of Justice, getting things ready."

Five minutes later, Robin was on a backboard with his neck in a collar and wrapped in a couple layers of blanket. Superman just picked him up like a bundle of feathers and eased him out the door and took off.

When the door closed behind him, the silence put both M'gann and I on edge. We just looked at each other.

"What now?" I asked, feeling like the air had been knocked out of me.

"We go back for Batman," M'gann said and took the pilot's seat.

* * *

Author's Note: Now, do I get some reviews or do I have to beat the cr*p out of the kid again?


	5. After

CHAPTER 5

Author's Note: Some original dialogue was taken from Robin: Year One by

Chuck Dixon and Scott Beatty

BATMAN'S JOURNAL

I was so focused on Dent, that I failed to track their movements or back them up. It was just as well. I was busily pounding Dent's worthless face into a pulp when I felt a strong hand on my arm.

"Stop, Batman. You must stop or you will kill him."

Breathing hard, my mouth open in a grimace, I held my fist an inch from Harvey's face. The team leader, Kaldur, stood next to me with his hand wrapped around my forearm.

"Let me go," I rasped. "He killed Robin; he deserves to die."

"That remains to be seen," Kaldur said gently. "Robin is being treated at the Hall of Justice even as we speak. You are a hero, sir. Don't lower yourself to this man's level."

For the first time, I looked away from Dent. I was surrounded by wide-eyed teenagers who watched me with frightened glances. Stunned, I looked down at my bloody hands and dropped the villain. The various henchmen had been subdued and were tied up around the warehouse. I heard sirens in the distance; Gordon's men were on the way.

"Robin?" I asked Kaldur, not sure that I'd heard him right.

"Kid Flash radioed in. Robin is being treated by Dr. Midnite at the Hall of Justice. He has just gone into surgery. M'gann is returning with the bio-ship to take you there." Kaldur had everything under control. A good leader, as I'd surmised.

Behind him, I spotted the first GCPD officers, with Gordon trailing behind. "We need to give statements to Gordon's people first," I said and picked up the now-bloodied and dented bat. I squelched my aching need to get to my son's bedside. Robin was as safe as he could be and getting care from professionals. The mission comes first, always.

* * *

REPORT OF: Wally West

CODE NAME: KID FLASH

Page:3

M'gann and I got back after the Gotham Police Department arrived and everybody was giving statements. I could see Batman talking quietly to Commissioner Gordon, while the rest of the team were talking to the uniformed cops. M'gann took one look at Batman and made a beeline over to him. Not knowing what else to do, I followed.

I've never seen Batman so...[Okay, Batman, you told me to be honest in my observations and recollection, so here it is. I am not going to soften it or try to say things that won't make you mad. If you don't like what I think, stop asking me to write these reports!]

I've never seen Batman so icy, so emotionless. When he talked to Gordon, he kept referring to Rob and 'the second victim'. I guess the judge was the 'first victim'. He spelled it all out in cop-talk, just like I've heard Uncle Barry testify a dozen times in court. You'd think that Robin was just some kid who wandered into the scene and got hit by accident and NOT this guy's adopted kid! C'mon, I know the truth. I know who Dick is and I know who Batman is...Okay, sorry, delete that...I know who ROBIN is and what his relationship is to Batman and this wasn't it.

M'gann and I waited for a break in the conversation to tell Batman that Robin had been taken for treatment to Dr. Midnite at the Hall of Justice and was still alive when we last saw him.

"Yeah, Superman met us halfway there," I said to Batman. "He climbed in through the airlock and took Robin the rest of the way faster than we could."

I could see Batman jerk a little at the mention of Superman. D...Robin says Batman is a little jealous of Superman's relationship with Rob. Could be. All I can say is that I saw more concern in Superman's eyes than I was seeing then.

The cops were getting ready to haul Two-Face away. For a wonder, the guy was conscious. As they walked that bas***d past Batman, the guy smirked right at him and I saw both Bats' fists curl up real tight, so maybe I was wrong about him not feeling anything.

_Artemis, Superboy and Rocket, ensure that Dent makes it to the police department safely, _Kaldur's calm voice said through the telepathic link.

_Why?_ Artemis said. _He just beat the s**t out of Robin! Why not let Batman kill him? I know I'd like to!_

I heard a chorus of _"Yeah's_" from my teammates. I've never heard any of them so angry before and I have to admit, I was willing to kill the guy myself.

_Because Batman has honor and a code. He would lose more than Robin if we allow him to kill this man, no matter how justified it was. We do this for Batman. And Robin_, Kaldur said firmly.

We all sighed as he went on. _M'gann, Zatanna, Kid Flash and I will escort Batman to the Hall if he wishes. Otherwise, we will go and see how our friend is doing. Sphere will remain here to transport the rest of you to meet us once Dent has been secured._

I know when I've been given orders, so I waited until all the statements had been taken. After they were done with me, I spent the time watching the CSI's photographing and sampling the puddles of blood in crime scene and trying not to throw up onto it.

* * *

REPORT OF: Artemis Crock

CODE NAME: Artemis

Page:1

Testing...testing...one, two three...I'm glad I can just dictate this and the computer will write it for me. You must've really hated Wally's keyboarding. So, here goes.

The team escorted the police who had Harvey Dent in custody, arriving at the Gotham City Police Headquarters in fifteen minutes, twelve seconds. Rocket and Superboy volunteered to watch the outside of the building to prevent escapes while I followed the police inside.

Dent was determined to have superficial injuries and treated by a nurse, then taken to an interrogation room for questioning. The questioning was handled by Commissioner Gordon himself. I joined two detectives outside the two-way mirror/window to watch.

Commissioner Gordon entered the room, holding the bat that...that..this is really hard, y'know? Rob's such a good friend, even if I don't know who he really is as a civilian. Um...anyway, Gordon had the bat all wrapped in a plastic bag and it looked really gross. It was dented all over, looked like it had been chewed or something. And it was covered with blood.

So, Dent sat down and they chained him to the floor and Dent looked...well, relaxed. I swear, even his slacks still had their creases. Dent leaned back in the chair and just smiled at the bat, then at Gordon. Before Gordon could ask him anything, Dent just said "Let me make this real easy for you, Gordon. The boy is dead."

"Who?" Gordon asked.

"Robin. The Bat's little pal is off flying with the angels now," Dent said and leered. He looked like one of those villains on the late late show, and we were looking at the good side of his face!

Gordon kind of crumpled up while Dent stood up as far as his chains would let him and started shouting. "The kid is taking a dirt nap! Just like Watkins! So, you could call it a double homicide!" He started laughing out loud until a cop came up from behind him and made him sit down again.

Dent, still grinning, said "I'll only be confessing to my lawyer from here on out."

Gordon didn't say anything, he just left the room and slammed the door with a bang, the bat still in his right hand. One of the cops followed him and asked, "You okay, sir?"

Gordon was really upset. He said, "No, no I'm not. I once counted that maniac as a friend! But right now I'd like nothing better than to send him straight to the gas chamber."

I waited until Dent was taken to solitary and locked down. Then I located the rest of the team and Sphere took us to the Hall of Justice.

* * *

ROBIN'S JOURNAL-

Have you ever been stuck in a dream and wanted to wake up so bad, but you couldn't? I was kind of aware, the way you are in dreams. First, I recall being in somebody's arms, I thought it was Batman at first but I felt wind whooshing past my ears, so it must have been Superman. But then the wind stopped and I floated away again. First I couldn't breathe and it hurt to inhale, then it was easier but my throat hurt and I heard a hissing sound next to me, but then I went away again.

Then I remember it hurt and I couldn't get away from it. It hurt everywhere. My arms, my legs...I couldn't move anything, something was holding me down. Dent? I felt panic and heard a sort of beeping noise, then a rustling sound and something cold drifted into my arm and I floated away again.

I was stuck in the same dream and I couldn't get out. I was on the floor of that warehouse and I could see Dent, drifting in and out of focus. First he was normal sized, then he'd get really tall and incredibly warped and he was pounding me with his fists, then the bat, then his fists again. I could feel hands on me, moving me, doing things that made me hurt more. When I struggled, the hands held me down, then something like straps or something, rope? Maybe. Anyway, I was pinned, like a turtle on its back. I could feel hands, lots of hands but it was so dark and noisy and then I'd float away again.

I don't know if it was day or night, it was all now. Only Dent came and went and did things to me that made me ache afterwards. I tried to fight him off, but I couldn't. And my head...my head was muzzy and spiky and throbbed all the way down the back of my neck and it never stopped.

Then, I was in a small space with really cold air that smelled of alcohol. It made loud banging sounds, like I was in a metal drum and somebody was trying to get in. I could feel the drum shifting around, about two inches from my nose, and then the banging would start again and I'd shiver because it was so cold in there; cold air was moving past me even though I seemed to have a blanket around me. More voices, but I couldn't understand what they were saying.

Once I thought I heard Bruce's voice. It was really soft and his voice was cracking, but that couldn't be Bruce. He never cries or breaks down. And once I could have sworn I head M'gann singing something in Martian, a folk song I think it was. She'd sung it for us when we all went camping and she knew I liked it, but why would she be in Dent's warehouse singing to me while he killed me?

I had to be dead and in Hell. Nothing in life was ever like this.


	6. Martian Lullabies

CHAPTER 6

BATMAN'S JOURNAL

I joined the team on the bio-ship, primarily because it was the fastest transportation available to get me to Robin. The batwing is fast, but it takes time to call it, prep it and fly. The bio-ship also gave me an opportunity to directly observe the team at work...I'm lying to myself. I was emotionally incapable of flying at that moment and needed the ride.

Zatanna approached me with a shy smile. "Batman, your wrists...I think you need some first aid."

I looked down and recalled that the acid had eaten through my gauntlets, showing my already lacerated wrists. I allowed her to take me to the medical bay and apply first aid. As she was bandaging them, she was silent, then finally said, "I...hope Robin will be all right. He's our friend, a good friend. If there's anything my magic can do..."

A generous offer, but I didn't believe that she had training enough for the level of healing Robin needed. Still, it was kind. "Thank you, Zatanna," I said. "I will remember that."

When I looked away from her I saw that the remaining team members on board were watching us, trying to hide the worry on their faces. They quickly looked away and went about their other tasks.

We arrived at the Hall of Justice and it was gratifying to see the hallways clear ahead of me and my small entourage, for the team insisted on accompanying me. We finally arrived at the medical center and were met by one of Dr. Midnite's assistants.

She got up from a desk and gestured for me to follow her. The rest of the team was to stay behind. Only Kid Flash, Wallace West, objected.

"Hey," he said loudly. "Robin's my best friend. I deserve to know how he's doing! We're all his friends. We'd die for him!"

Kaldur shook his head while M'gann put a hand on Wallace's arm. I sighed and reminded myself that Wally is Dick's best friend and tried to soften my manner. "Wallace, I will tell you everything I know when I return. Will that satisfy you?"

Kid Flash shot a look at his friends and abruptly gave in, sinking back into the chair. I nodded to Midnite's assistant and followed her through the door.

The medical center inside the Hall of Justice is complete, capable of caring for metahumans as well as ordinary ones. We benefit from S.T.A.R. Labs technology as well as the advances our contacts with alien civilizations have gained us. As we approached the operating room, that didn't comfort me.

The assistant opened a drawer and offered me a pair of infrared goggles. "Dr. Midnite is blind by daylight, so the operating room is darkened to accommodate him," she explained. "You'll need these in the observation room."

"I'll be fine," I said absently. "My cowl is fitted with infrared lenses. How is Robin? What are his injuries?"

"First, my name is Sara and I'll be Robin's nurse when he comes out. Here is the observation room," she said and led me into a darkened room with a glass wall. As I activated the infrared in my cowl, the picture became much clearer. I saw below that Robin lay on a table, surrounded by doctors and nurses, led by Midnite.

"What are his injuries?" I asked, struggling to keep my voice level.

"He has a depressed skull fracture. The MRI scan showed bone fragments in the brain as well as bleeding and swelling. Dr. Midnite is trying to relieve pressure and remove the chips as well. Robin also has a fracture in his right arm and his tibia. Both have been casted. He also suffered several broken ribs and a collapsed lung. They are repairing the lung right now." Although I tried hard to control my expressions, she must have seen something, because her voice became more gentle. "He's got a wonderful doctor and his chances are excellent. We're taking good care of him."

I tried to reply but my voice seemed to be gone, so I only nodded. She gave me a last smile and slipped away. A few minutes later, the door opened again and Superman came into the room.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, all Kent.

"How would you be?" I said.

"Worse than you, in all likelihood," Superman said easily. "By the way, I took the liberty of calling Alfred. He's on his way."

"Alfred!" I had forgotten all about him. "What did you tell him?"

"That Robin had been injured and you were with him. You can explain as much or little as you want," he said, eyes focused on the small figure on the table below.

"I heard that you transported Robin here. ..Thank you," I said grudgingly.

"You'd have done the same for me," Superman replied. He was silent for a moment, then said, "I understand that a criminal did this to him..."

My demeanor became ice, my voice frozen. "Harvey Dent, aka Two-Face...I was tied...I couldn't...I couldn't..." I felt a big hand on my shoulder.

"I understand," Superman replied. "I spoke with the Young Justice team before I came in. They told me all about it. While they were on their way to you, M'gann got a good look at what was happening from Robin's mind. She's keeping it to herself for now." He touched my wrist very lightly. "And I can see how hard you tried to fight yourself free."

"My fault," I said. "This was my fault. I adopted him. I trained him. I took a child and put him on the streets. I told myself that he could take care of himself, that he had the skills. I..."

Superman, no, Clark Kent's blue eyes were moist. "You loved him, Bruce. You love him like a son. That's why it hurts so much."

"Well, maybe I shouldn't have. If I'd left him alone, he'd be on a playground somewhere right now without a care in the world," I said.

"It was his choice, too," Superman said. "He chose every day to be Robin. He loves being Robin. You've heard him laugh when he goes into action."

"So did Harvey Dent," I said, fists curling. "He said he'd wipe that laugh right out of him. And he has."

Several hours later, the doctors finished and removed Robin to a bed. Superman, who had stayed with me throughout, accompanied me to the waiting area. I found that the entire team had taken over the room with teenagers sprawled over the furniture, surrounded by the debris of soda cans and candy wrappers. When they saw us, they jumped to their feet immediately.

"How is he?" Kaldur asked.

"They're moving him to a bed right now," Superman said. "He's alive but they haven't told us his prognosis."

I cleared my throat and Superman fell silent. "Robin has several broken bones and a skull fracture. I think it's safe to assume that he will be on leave for a while. You should plan for his extended absence."

"Can we see him?" Wallace broke in and was promptly elbowed by Artemis.

"Wally, _Batman_ hasn't even seen him yet!" she hissed.

"It's a fair question," I said. "The doctors haven't give us a schedule yet, but I'll keep you posted when I know. For the time being, I'll be staying here with him. I'd suggest that you all go back to Mount Justice for the time being."

I could see that my suggestion wasn't being taken well. Superboy looked stormy, Zatanna frowned, Wally and Artemis got into some kind of argument and Rocket looked uncomfortable. Finally Kaldur cleared his throat. "Sir, would it be acceptable for two of us to remain? We could trade off, always having a pair of us keeping watch. We...don't want to leave our teammate alone at this time."

I must admit that I was touched by that. Robin really does have some good friends. "All right. Set the schedule yourselves, but don't cause disruption in the Hall and," here I glared at Wally. "Clean up after yourselves if you eat or drink anything."

The nurse, Sara, reappeared to take me to Robin. As Superman and I left the waiting area, we saw the teenagers scrambling to clear up the mess.

The hospital area of the medical unit is quite large since JLA members are often in pitched battle against a variety of enemies. At that time, however, things were quiet. Robin's bed was in a large room crowded with beds, his the only one occupied. Sara led me over to him and pulled out a chair for me to sit with him. Superman patted me on the shoulder and left, as did Sara.

My boy was so small and frail-looking. They had him in the standard medical bed, one that would easily fit someone the size of Big Barda or Hawkman. His head had been shaved and had a dressing on it. His right arm was in a cast, as was one of his legs. More upsetting, I saw that he was on a ventilator. But most upsetting, I saw that they restraints on him. Robin was hardly in any condition to run anywhere, much less fight back! I rang the buzzer and Sara came back quickly.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked, the rage against Dent that I'd pushed down flaring again. "He isn't a prisoner! He's a hero."

Sara nodded, holding her hands out in a calming gesture. "I agree, Batman. But Robin began to struggle while we were setting his limbs and he was especially active while we were trying to get an MRI of his skull. The MRI's magnets make a loud banging sound and it's possible that Robin was hallucinating. We have him on some very strong medications for his pain. Because of his injuries, we can't afford to have him moving around a lot..."

I sat back down. "I see," I said and let myself exhale. "I'm sorry. It's just that..."

"I understand," she said. "Working at the Hall and caring for heroes has always been my dream. My patients will always get my best, because they deserve it."

"Thank you," I replied and settled in the chair to watch over my son. After a while, I could see what Sara was talking about. Dick began to mutter and struggle. I heard the name Dent on his lips and knew that he was having some kind of nightmare.

"Robin, it's all right, you're safe," I said, laying a hand on his good arm. He didn't seem to hear me. His eyes opened and he looked right at me, but they never focused. He didn't see me. I pulled down my cowl and tried again.

"Dick, it's me, Bruce. C'mon, wake up. You're safe, you're with me..." I remembered how I'd kept him safe in Dent's warehouse. "Wake up, Dick. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I Iet you down, son," I said softly and heard my voice break. "Please be all right..."

* * *

REPORT OF: Artemis Crock

CODE NAME: ARTEMIS

Page:2

Kaldur let M'gann and I have the first shift at the Hall of Justice. Superboy flew Sphere home and the rest of the team used the zeta beam to get home. Oh, except for Wally. He ran home. Said he needed to clear his head. He was looking pretty upset about Robin, so Kaldur let him go as long as he promised to meet up with everyone at the mountain.

M'gann and I sat for about an hour after everyone left, talking through the telepathic link so we could be quiet. Then the door opened and Wonder Woman was bringing in this old man who looked awfully familiar. As they passed into the room, I made eye contact with him and knew who he was instantly. I've only seen Alfred pick up Bruce Wayne's kid every day at school. I was so startled that I said his name out loud. "Alfred!"

M'gann, sitting next to me, suddenly paled and looked from me to Alfred and back again. I know that she caught the thought and my immediate conclusion. Dick Grayson. That weird kid at school who took my picture and said we'd laugh about it later. Bruce Wayne's kid, really good at sports, kinda familiar, like I'd seen him before somewhere...Robin? Crap! (Um...sorry, am I allowed to swear on this? Well, anyway, what would you say if you found out something like that?) And if Robin is Dick Grayson, then Batman is...?

Of course, Alfred tried to save everything. "Master Wayne has asked me to see to Batman's needs, as he would for any friend," he said in his snottiest British butler voice. But M'gann and I were not buying it.

"Don't worry, Mr. Pennyworth," M'gann said. "We won't tell anyone. We're Robin's friends."

Alfred, realizing that it was pointless, gave us a half-smile. "Very well, then, young ladies. Where is Batman?"

Wonder Woman, who had been watching all this with great amusement, said, "They're in through here. I'll take you in."

"Wonder Woman?" I said abruptly. "Uh...when can we see Robin?" I was afraid she'd be mad at me for my...well, my presumption. I mean, she's Wonder Woman! The heroine every girl wants to be! She can kick ass and not even muss her hair.

She must have seen that, because she smiled and looked sympathetic. "I'll find out, Artemis is it?" At my nod, she went on. "For the goddess of the hunt? A well-chosen name for an archer. May she ever guide your arrows."

I sat down with M'gann again and felt really impressed. Wow. Wonder Woman knew who I was!

After a few minutes, Wonder Woman came back and told us that we could see Robin. She took us to the hospital section of the medical center. Batman...with his cowl pulled back I could see that he really was Bruce Wayne, was standing and talking to Alfred quietly. Batm...Wayne's face looked tired and drawn and Alfred didn't look much better.

M'gann and I sat by Rob...Dick's bedside. His mask was off and it was clearly Dick Grayson, that irritating freshman I knew. He looked...bad. I mean, we get hurt doing what we do, but we haven't had a serious injury yet. Maybe we've been lucky, but we don't really think about injury much. Death? Yeah, we do, a little, but not the kind of injuries Robin had. As I sat next to him, I saw that his arms and legs were tied down and I got mad.

"Hey! Look what they did to Robin!" I said, starting to undo the nearest restraint, but M'gann stopped me.

"He's having nightmares. He thinks he's still in the warehouse and he's trying to fight back. If you leave him untied, he could hurt himself worse," M'gann said. "He has a brain injury; that's part of the trouble. That, plus the medicines are causing it."

When I looked closely, I could see that Robin was sweating and twitching, like he was trying to move. "Can you do anything about it?" I asked her.

"I can try," M'gann said. Her eyes started glowing, then after a while she stopped. Robin seemed a little calmer. "I think maybe I should try this again, or ask Uncle J'onn for help."

"What were you doing?" Batman asked curiously.

M'gann smiled. "I was trying to persuade him to sleep, so I was singing him Martian lullabies."


	7. Going Home

CHAPTER 7

BATMAN'S JOURNAL

After the realization I saw in Artemis' eyes, I knew that my secret identity couldn't be hidden from the team much longer. The doctors had uncovered Dick's face and left his mask off so that they can check his pupils regularly, to check his brain injury. Most of the team would figure out his identity, and mine, just from seeing his face.

I sighed, knowing that I was getting tired. I'd been sitting at Dick's bedside for the past twenty four hours without sleeping. I was...I was afraid that if I slept, he'd be gone when I awoke. So, I kept a vigil over him. He had stopped struggling after M'gann sang to him, but neither did he return to consciousness. Finally, somewhere in the darkest part of the night, Dr. Midnite stopped by.

"Batman, you should go and sleep," he said.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead," I rumbled, afraid that he would have me removed from Dick's bedside. I nodded towards my son. "How is he, really? Why hasn't he regained consciousness yet?" I paused as a terrible thought hit. "He _will_ regain consciousness, won't he?"

Midnite frowned and sat down next to Dick's bed, motioning me to sit beside him. "I believe that he will wake up, but it might take a while. He's in a coma at present, but his activity level is a good sign, as are M'gann's observations that he's reacting to his dreams. What I would expect is a gradual awakening. He'll open his eyes for longer and longer periods, be more responsive to commands, like asking him to squeeze your hand. We can't really evaluate the long term result of the head injury yet. It will take time."

"He won't just...wake up? Like you see in the movies?" I asked, ashamed of my ignorance.

Midnite smiled sadly. "No. That's the movies. He'll come back gradually. I would recommend that you stay and try to keep him engaged. Talk to him. Sing to him. Tell him about your day. Play his favorite songs." Midnite looked over his shoulder towards the doorway. "I noticed that his friends have been keeping watch over him. Have them in here too. You never know what a coma patient will respond to, so try different things. M'gann's singing seems to calm him. With her telepathic ability, she may be able to help him come back as well."

I noted the vent they still had breathing for him. "Will he be on that much longer?" I pointed toward the machine.

"We'll wean him off it slowly, monitoring his oxygen saturation levels. I don't think he's lost the ability to breathe independently, but his brain needs all the oxygen it can get right now. The collapsed lung didn't do him any favors." Midnite got up and moved over to Dick's bedside. "You've got a strong boy here, Batman and in the peak of health. From what I've seen of Robin, he's also very stubborn. All things considered, I'd put my money on your partner."

"Thank you," I said and seated myself again. I was alone with Robin again and began to talk to him. "Well, partner, what do you think? Artemis has figured out who we are. Should I just give up and tell the rest of the team? I know this secrecy has bothered you in the past, having to wear sunglasses and hide your true identity. Why don't you wake up and we'll talk about it, huh?" I squeezed his hand as it lay still in mine. "Squeeze my hand, Robin, let me know you're in there." Nothing. I leaned in and spoke softly. "C'mon, Dick. Show me some of that Grayson mule-headedness! Squeeze my hand!" Still nothing. I sighed and leaned back in the chair, ready for a long day.

I had given Jim Gordon a number to an untraceable cell phone that I carried with me as Batman. To my surprise, it rang.

"Hello, Commissioner," I said cautiously.

"How is Robin?" he asked.

"Alive," I replied, staring at the boy in the bed.

"The Deputy AG wants an investigator to get a copy of Robin's medical charts and have a CSI take photos of his injuries..."

"No!" I said quickly. "Strangers aren't allowed in the Hall of Justice." The title sank in. "AG? A Deputy Attorney General? Why are the Feds getting involved in this?"

"Dent, a former DA for Gotham City, is accused of murdering a Gotham City judge. Too much conflict of interest floating around. And the AG wants to be there when the CSI works. I'm just grateful I'm still allowed to investigate the case," Gordon said.

"It doesn't matter who this AG is, strangers still aren't allowed in the Hall," I knew I was being stubborn. I just kept looking at my boy, so quiet in that huge bed and didn't want someone with a camera taking pictures of him to be shown in court. Even though I knew I was being illogical.

"Tourists go through there every day. Don't give me that," Jim said dryly. "Look, do you want Harvey prosecuted for his attack on Robin or not? We can always stay with the murder charges, but even that will be tough to prove. Robin's the only one who saw Dent trip the handle. The henchmen are all clamming up."

"Robin can't testify. Not the way he is...now..." I replied. "And yes, I absolutely want you to prosecute Harvey for what he's done to Robin! As for the murder, use circumstantial evidence. "

"Not good enough, Batman. Dent was wearing gloves. No prints on the handle and you were hooded. You want him in prison for sure, we need evidence on Robin. I understand that you can testify about what happened..."

I cut him off short. "Yes. I can testify to what I saw." Although I certainly wasn't looking forward to it. Then, I had a thought. Barry Allen, the Flash, is a CSI for Central City Police Department. "What if the League used a forensics expert known and trusted by us?"

I heard Jim sigh. "Won't work. An outside expert retained by the JLA, your outfit, doesn't have the requisite neutrality this job needs. I'm sorry, but it'll have to be someone from G.C.P.D."

I pulled my cowl back and rubbed my eyes. I'd been in the batsuit for well over twenty four hours. I was hot, tired, discouraged and anxious. "All right, but you come too. I want you to ride herd on the others."

"Okay, I'll be there," Gordon said, then added. "You know, I've got a daughter Robin's age. I know what it's like."

"I know, I've met Barbara. But you can't possibly know what it's like...And I hope you never do. I'll contact you when I've made arrangements for our visitors." I put the phone away and settled back into my chair, taking up my vigil.

Alfred came by later with a change of clothing for me, and not a bat-uniform.

"Since your identity is generally known within the League, I see no harm in your dressing in...er...'civvies'. Your uniform, combining armor as it does, weighs a good forty pounds. You must be tired," Alfred produced a suitcase and opened it on the next bed over. I saw that he'd packed a polo shirt and khakis, a common outfit for Bruce Wayne.

I glanced at Dick and creaked over to the suitcase. "I might as well take a shower while I'm at it," I said to Alfred, who had already taken a seat at Dick's bedside.

"I'll keep an eye on him for you, sir," Alfred said, eyes already fixed on Dick's face.

I came out of the shower refreshed, my mind made up. Much as I would prefer to keep my secrets, there was no question that my boy needed his friends. He would have whatever he needed, whatever it took. But first, put Dent away in the deepest, blackest hole I could engineer for him.

* * *

REPORT OF: Wally West

CODE NAME: KID FLASH

Page:4

When Batman called for me, specifically, I knew that the worst had happened. I mean, I'm Rob's best friend. Anything happens to him, happens to me, too, y'know? Ever since we rescued him out of that warehouse in Gotham, I've been thinking about him. He was so hurt, nothing like I've ever seen on anybody before. I know that Doc Midnite is real good, but still...Rob's only human. He doesn't have powers, just a little bit of armor on his uniform, and that's not much. Batman wanted to put much heavier kevlar, but Robin refused. He said that he's an acrobat and that's how he fights. If the suit is too heavy, he can't move. Batman grumbled, but let him have his way.

That's the first time I ever saw them argue and how (sorry, Bats) Rob has always been able to wrap Batman around his little finger. Something about those big blue eyes...

So, I was scared to take the call, but felt better when Batman explained that I was only supposed to escort some VIPs to the Hall of Justice. Then he explained just why they were coming.

"What? They're gonna take photos of Rob? Like some vultures?" I was steaming mad. Why couldn't they let him alone? He was in a coma, for God's sake...

Batman's voice was surprisingly soft when he replied. "I understand, Wallace, and I feel the same way. But if we're going to prosecute Harvey Dent for what he's done, there has to be evidence. The...physical...evidence is on Robin's body. It needs to be presented to the jury. Robin may not be able to testify."

I remembered Robin as I'd last seen him when I'd been on duty the night before. He'd looked dead. M'gann's singing had calmed him down enough that he didn't struggle anymore, so they'd taken off the restraints. But I don't know if that was any improvement. At least before we knew he was fighting something...

"Okay, when do I pick them up?" I asked.

"You and M'gann will transport them in the bioship and return them to Gotham City when their task is completed. There will be three people: a lawyer, a forensics tech from Gotham P.D. and Commissioner Gordon. I thought that you would be the best candidate since you're familiar with Gotham City and your uncle is a CSI himself. You might be able to help if the tech needs assistance."

"I know who Rob is, you mean," I said. "'Familiar with Gotham City' means I've visited Robin there more times than I can count over the years and that since I know that Robin is Dick Grayson, I can protect his identity if the tech is getting too close to something."

"Precisely," Batman said, sounding pleased that I'd figured the whole thing out.

So, the next day, M'gann parked the bio-ship in on a runway at the airport in Gotham City. I went out to meet the VIPs. Commissioner Gordon I knew already, from a few cases I helped Batman and Robin with before. He came forward to shake my hand.

"Kid Flash! Why, it's been a long time since I last saw you. Let me introduce my companions. This is Marya Hayes, who will be prosecuting Two-Face. And this is Trinh Dang, the CSI who will be gathering evidence."

Marya Hayes was tall and pretty but looked really competent. She reminded me of Lois Lane, sorta driven if you know what I mean. Trinh Dang was younger, in her mid-twenties and looked like somebody you could talk to. She was short and thin with glasses. I offered to carry the case she was lugging but she turned me down.

"No, thank you," she said in a quiet voice. "I'm responsible for the contents, so I like to keep it close."

She reminded me a little of Uncle Barry. He gets that way about his instruments too.

I led them into the bio-ship and helped them get seated. M'gann was already in the pilot's seat. Gotta admit, I was pretty proud of the bio-ship. The passengers were oohing and ahhing over the ship and what she could do. I could tell that M'gann was pleased too; she blushed at the praise of her ship.

When we got to the Hall of Justice, we landed on the roof like we usually do. Batman was there to escort the VIPs in. M'gann and I followed. When we got to Robin's room, the tech went to work. Batman had put Rob's mask back on, so nobody would guess who he was. You could still see that his eyes were swollen up and his nose broken anyway.

The tech took pictures of Rob in his bed, then had him uncovered and took photos of his injuries. I've watched Uncle Barry do something like that, but never to anyone I cared about. It was...weird. I know why you need to do this, but I still didn't like it. Especially since, through all of it, Rob never once moved.

Next to me, M'gann kind of stiffened. She went over to the side of Rob's bed and put a hand on his forehead. Her eyes lit up and you could see her go into a trance. The tech stopped working and everyone in the room looked at her.

I was afraid to say a word. I was hoping that M'gann was finally reaching Robin, waking him up and I didn't want to mess anything up by disturbing her.

"M'gann?" Batman was the first to say anything.

She turned to us with her eyes shining and a big smile. "He's there. He's talking to me."

The whole room relaxed. "How long?" Batman asked.

"It will take some time, but he's there and he's fighting," she said.

I don't remember taking the visitors back to Gotham, but I know I did. Rob is getting better. He's coming back!

* * *

REPORT OF: Artemis Crock

CODE NAME: ARTEMIS

Page:3

We were called to the Hall of Justice, the entire team, for a meeting with Batman. When word came to us that we were to be there in two hours, we only had one thought in our minds.

_He's dead_, said Superboy. _Batman wants us there because Robin's dead and he's going to break it to us._

_NOOOOO! He can't be dead! _Anguish washed through us all and we realized fast that it came from Wally. I went to his room and found him huddled on the floor beside his desk. He looked up at me, tears running from his eyes. _Rob can't be dead. M'gann said he was getting better! _Wally said to the group. _He's not dead!_

_We do not know Robin's status, but I think that we must prepare for the worst, _Kaldur said heavily. _In any case, prepare the bioship as we normally would for a mission. It is entirely possible that Batman will brief us and send us out. We will only find out when we meet with him._

The grief that had begun to percolate through the team with Wally's outburst, began to fade as we all realized that Kaldur was right. Batman had been with Robin since we brought him in. He could just want us for a briefing. We hadn't heard anything from M'gann, either. She and Rocket had been at the hall for five hours of their twelve hour shift. Surely we would have known if there was trouble.

"He's not dead and he's not gonna die," Wally said as he packed his duffle, his hands a blur.

"Not if we can help it," Superboy agreed, loading the bioship with our standard equipment. "So, M'gann's singing is helping Rob?"

"That is what Dr. Midnite has told us," Kaldur said, stowing his water-bearers. "Perhaps it is the telepathic contact, although she does sing very well," he said quietly, casting a glance at Superboy. Conner just kept working, his face a blank.

Nobody's quite sure what happened between M'gann and Superboy, but sometimes the tension between those two could be cut with a knife. In any case, we took off and got to the Hall in record time. M'gann and Rocket were waiting for us when we got there.

"Robin okay?" Wally asked as soon as we opened the door and saw them there.

"He's still alive, if that's what you mean," Raquel said.

"So, what's this meeting all about?" Conner asked as we all sat down. "New mission?"

"Of a sort," the door opened and Batman came in, followed by Dr. Midnite. "You're Robin's team and his best friends. Dr. Midnite thinks that you can have a role in his recovery."

We all sat up straighter with that. Dr. Midnite began to talk, explaining his theory that by talking to Rob and just keeping him company, we can help him come back. I listened, but my eye kept going to Batman. He seemed...fidgety somehow.

"You'll be seeing Robin regularly," Midnite finished. "He's going to be leaving the Hall of Justice to be cared for at home from now on."

I could see everyone sit up straighter. At home? We knew that Rob had a home, nobody had ever seen it. Who the kid's parents were, nobody knew, although we all knew each others' stories by now, only Robin hadn't been allowed to tell any secrets. Batman's secrets. I glanced over and saw Batman moving to take Dr. Midnite's place at the front of the room. He looked grim and I wondered what he was going to say.

"You aren't serious, are you? About taking Rob...home?" Wally blurted, then he tried to recover. "I mean, a batcave isn't the best place for him to recover, is it?"

I've known for a while that Wally and Rob have been friends forever and that Wally is in on the Secret. Not that I've admitted that to Wally himself.

"No, home is just where he needs to be. And I want him surrounded by his friends," Batman said, gripping the podium with both hands. Oh no, I thought, he's not gonna...Oh, yeah, he is...

"In order to make that happen, you'll be given some confidential information. You've already proved your trustworthiness in many ways. Therefore, I'd like to introduce myself..." He put his hand up to his cowl and pulled it back to show the seamed and tired face of Bruce Wayne.

Raquel was the only one who looked surprised.

"I had suspected who you might be, sir," Kaldur said. "I don't know much about the surface world, but based on a few remarks that my King has made from time to time, I thought you might be Wayne. I am grateful for your trust in us."

M'gann said nothing. I think she'd known for a long time, catching the information from Robin's thoughts. Wally, of course already knew.

Conner shrugged. "I'm sorry, but I don't know much about the world yet. Are you famous or something?"

Bruce Wayne looked at us, consternation on his face. "Is it so easy to tell, then?" He gave me a wry smile. "I decided that I needed to let you all know, since you'll be my guests at Wayne Manor for a while. I knew that Artemis had figured it out, but not the rest of you."

We all did our best to look abashed, except for Rocket.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm surprised!" Raquel said. "So that makes Robin...Dick Grayson? Your adopted son?" Well, at least she was impressed.

Wayne nodded. "He's been Robin since he was nine years old." He stood up. "In any case, we'll be moving him to the manor today. You'll follow in the bio-ship."


	8. In the Dark

CHAPTER 8

ROBIN'S JOURNAL

I don't remember my coma very well. What I remember are the nightmares and trying to get away from Harvey Dent. I was floating in a dark, fractured place filled with bits of dreams and memories.

I remember M'gann singing to me. Hearing her made me realize that the team must be close; I knew they'd save me, so I kept still to listen. I also heard Batman a lot, only he didn't sound like Batman. He didn't even sound like Bruce, much. His voice was softer, less commanding and kept asking me for something, only I didn't know what it was.

I was still floating when M'gann appeared in front of me, her eyes glowing. "M'gann? Hey! M'gann! I'm over here!" I shouted. She came towards me with a big grin on her face.

"Robin? How are you feeling?" She grabbed my hand and put her palm on my forehead.

"I'm okay, I guess," I said. "Where are we? What happened? Is this another one of those training exercises?" I suddenly hoped, really hoped hard that it was. Because of it was just a psychic training exercise, then none of it had really happened. Harvey Dent hadn't beaten me up in front of Batman. I wasn't dead or dying.

Her face fell. "It's not an exercise, Robin. You've been injured and you have a head injury. You've been in a coma for four days. You're at the Hall of Justice in the medical bay. I'm sorry."

Suddenly, I was really scared. "And Two-Face? What happened to him? Is Batman all right? He was gonna kill Batman right after he was through with me..."

She gave me a reassuring smile. "Batman is fine and Two-Face is locked up. The team have been taking shifts sitting with you and we're waiting for you to wake up."

I looked around the swirling darkness. "So, how do I do that?"

"We can help you. All of us. The important thing is that you're still here. But for now, keep trying to hear us talk to you. Try to open your eyes," she said.

"Is Batman there too? I think I hear his voice sometimes." I looked around, as though I could see him. There was nothing but the swirling dark. "I've only ever heard him. And you, of course."

"It's good to know that, Robin. Keep listening and try to respond any way you can, okay?" She grabbed both my hands and stared deep into my eyes, her own glowing brighter and brighter. Then she was gone, leaving me all alone in the dark.

* * *

BATMAN'S JOURNAL

Alfred was very helpful in moving Robin's friends into the manor. In the end, Raquel and Zatanna elected to remain at Mount Justice. Raquel felt that she didn't know Dick well enough yet, being new on the team. Zatanna has been training in magic with her 'father', Dr. Fate and didn't feel that she could stop at this point.

Although M'gann had made telepathic contact with Robin, he still wasn't responding to external stimuli. Even with a sternal rub, he only grimaced a bit.

I was worried. While M'gann was sitting with Dick one day, I asked her if it would be possible for me to speak with Robin telepathically, with her help. She nodded. "I was just about to suggest that. He listens for you, knows your footsteps. He's closer to consciousness when you're there, Bruce." She motioned to the chair next to hers. I sat down and she took my hand, laying the other on Dick's forehead. Just as I saw her eyes start to glow, the world dissolved and I was floating in a dark space.

In the distance I saw a glowing form. It was a young boy, dressed in circus garb: Dick's costume as a Flying Grayson. So, this was his true self, the way he visualized himself at the core. He looked sad and lonely. Again, I felt guilty at having put him in such danger. I wished that I could hold this small boy close, as I had when he was a frightened eight year old. The next thing I knew, I was floating next to him.

"Bruce? Is it you? Or are you some kind of dream?" he asked hesitantly.

"It's really me, chum," I replied and put a hand out to rest on his shoulder. Feeling the warmth of my hand, Dick gulped and dove at my chest, hugging me frantically. Awkwardly at first, then with increasing confidence, I held my precious son close. As he's grown older, I've felt less and less comfortable hugging him. But his was my boy, the small child I'd brought home from the circus that day. I felt him tremble and knew that he was crying.

"Hey, now," I said softly. "It'll be all right, Dick. We'll work this through together, like we always do."

"M'gann says I'm in a coma," Dick said, bringing his face reluctantly away from my chest. "She says I have to try to wake up, but I don't know how to do that."

I turned to M'gann, hovering next to me. "What can I do, M'gann?"

She frowned in thought. "I wish we could call my uncle, but he's off planet right now. I've been encouraging Robin to 'listen' for our voices and try to react to physical stimulation, but yours is the voice he hears best."

"Dick, is that true? Can you hear my voice?" I asked him.

"Yeah," Robin said thoughtfully. "I think that yours is the only one I have been hearing. Yours and M'gann's. But I've tried and tried and I still can't wake up."

"Let's try something different, Robin," M'gann said. "Bruce, I'll bring you back up from trance. As soon as you're awake, take Robin's hand and hold it—hard. Talk to him. Draw him to you with your voice and your touch. Robin, try to follow. No matter what it takes, go towards Bruce's voice and the feel of his hand in yours. Okay?"

I took Dick's hand. It felt small but strong in mine. "Okay, chum. You ready to come back now?"

He nodded and we began to move. I woke up, sitting in the chair next to Dick's bed and immediately groped for his hand and held it tightly in a catcher's grip, my fingers clasped around his wrist and forearm. After a moment, his hand weakly grasped mine, then fastened more firmly. M'gann woke next to me. "Bruce, talk to him."

"Dick, it's time to wake up now," I said in my most commanding tone. "You have to wake up. Alfred and I miss you. Dick…"

His eyes fluttered open but didn't focus.

"Dick, can you hear me? Your eyes are open, do you hear my voice? Say something, son!"

"Bruce?" he said in a hoarse voice. "Bruce? I hear you and I feel your hand, but everything's dark. I don't see anything; I think I'm still in the coma…" I looked over at M'gann who gave me a troubled gaze back. I pinched the skin on Dick's upper arm and he started.

"Did you feel that?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dick said. "Is this a dream? I'm not awake am I? I mean, I can't see you…"

Trying to push back a growing feeling of unease, I waved my hand near Dick's eyes. They never moved. "Just a minute, Dick," I said. I got up and found a small flashlight in the study, then returned to Dick's bedside. "Tell me what you see." I said and flashed the light full into first one eye, then the other. "Anything?"

"No," Dick replied. "Nothing at all. I am awake, aren't I?" he said, running a hand over the comforter. "This is the velvet comforter Alfie got for me when I was nine and had that really bad cold." He reached out a hand and I clasped it. "I feel your fingers, Bruce." His eyes teared up. "I'm blind, aren't I?"


	9. Realizations

CHAPTER 9

ROBIN'S JOURNAL

I've seen Bruce worried before, but never frantic. He's always been calm and logical. This time, he was logic on 'roids. When I admitted that I was blind, he had M'gann read my mind just to confirm that I hadn't gone nuts from the pain or something. I hurt plenty, but I can tell when the world is blacked out, thank you. M'gann was very patient about the whole thing and confirmed to Bruce that yeah, the lights had gone out for me. When she said that, the reality kicked in and I cried a bit. At that point I just didn't feel like being brave little Robin anymore; instead I was just Dick Grayson, orphan, who was looking at his world exploding again. Bruce sat down on the bed next to me and did something he hasn't done in years. He cuddled me. He grabbed me by the shoulder, gently after he saw me wince, and hugged me in close.

"We're going to solve this, Dick," he said in the voice he uses when he's really worried. "It's probably a short-term thing, related to your head injury. You've only just woken up, so it's too early to be frightened. We have a lot of technology at our disposal, both human and alien, so don't start worrying yet." He gave me a gentle squeeze and left to make phone calls.

When I heard his footsteps leaving the room, I knew that I was alone. I didn't have to be brave for him or anybody, so I just let it out. All the fear I'd had while Two-Face was beating me, the knowledge that Batman was going to die and it was all going to be my fault, all the hurt and guilt and the terror. And the knowledge, deep down where it hurts the most, that someone wanted to kill me, had _enjoyed_ torturing me and had done it to hurt Bruce. Painfully, I hugged my bad arm to my aching chest and let the tears out. I sobbed until my ribs started aching and I had trouble drawing a breath, so I coughed instead. That made me choke and my whole body hurt.

It wasn't until I felt a hand gently running through my hair that I realized I wasn't alone.

"M'gann?" I forced out, trying frantically to swallow back all the feelings I'd just let out.

"It's me, Robin," Artemis said. "I'm here, with M'gann." I heard her hiss under her breath and wave an arm towards the foot of the bed, something like "Get out!"

I heard the sounds of multiple feet stumbling quickly past my bed, then the sound of furniture falling over. I heard a muttered, "Damn it!" in Wally's voice as a heavy body fell against the bed, jerking me to one side. Then came a muted "Careful!" from Kaldur. They were all here. They'd obviously come in when Bruce left. I'd just cried my guts out in front of the entire team.

I tried to wipe my eyes, but one arm was in a cast and the other one had half a dozen IV lines in it, so that didn't work too well. "Damn!" I muttered. "Sorry about that..."

"Sorry about what, Rob?" Wally's voice was uncharacteristically soft. "If I were in your shoes, they'd be peeling me off the walls." I heard a chorus of agreement from around the bed.

"I'm the one who's s'posed to be the seasoned and...and...experienced hero..." I started and felt myself cloud up again. "Sssorry..."

I got hugged from both directions. Oh yeah, I smelled Artemis' cologne on one side and the Martian herbs M'gann used on the other. A heavy body sat down on the bed...Conner? And I heard the sound of a light body perching on the footboard...Wally.

"Crying is not unmanly, Robin," Kaldur said solemnly from next to Artemis. "Sorrow is never unmanly, nor is it cowardice. You are the bravest person I know. We are here to help you and that is what we plan to do. We are simply grateful that you are awake now. It could have been much worse." Again, I heard the sounds of agreement.

I had to admit, Kaldur had a point. At least I was awake and away from those nightmares. I might have ended up a vegetable, stuck in a bed at the manor for the rest of my life. Time to stop feeling sorry for myself. And besides, I reminded myself, if I needed to cry there was always the middle of the night. I arranged my face into a brightly interested expression. "So, what happened at the warehouse after I passed out?"

"We whupped their butts for you," Artemis said proudly.

"Big time," Conner said. "I took out four of 'em and had 'em zip-tied in a minute flat."

"Knockout arrows," Artemis added. "I got three with a single arrow. Rocket and Zatanna got two of them while Kaldur wrestled another two down from the rafters.

"It was not difficult to subdue them," Kaldur said quietly. "They had never been hit by water bearers before. And, I am happy to say, they were much cleaner afterwards as well."

"What about M'gann and you, Wally?" I asked.

I heard Wally cough and shift position. "When we got there, Batman called for one of us to snag you and haul you off to the hospital. That was M'gann and me. She floated you out and I got you into the medbay on the bio-ship." His voice trailed off. "You were pretty out of it, Rob. Um...Supes stopped by and flew you the rest of the way to the Watchtower. Even though M'gann was gunning the bio-ship, it wasn't gonna get there fast enough..."

"Oh," I said, suddenly realizing just how close it had been. "Um...what about the Twins? And Harvey Dent? Who took them down?" A terrible thought occurred to me. "You...did get Two-Face, didn't you?" The idea that Harvey Dent was out there somewhere made me want to burrow under the covers again.

There was a long silence before Kaldur spoke up. "No, Robin, Dent was captured by Batman, as were the Twins."

I knew Kaldur and the others well enough to realize I wasn't getting the whole story. "There's something you're not telling. What is it?" I demanded, my voice rough with fear. "He didn't hurt Batman or one of you, did he?" If Dent had, nothing would stop me from taking it out of that twisted freak.

"No, nothing like that," Kaldur's voice was soothing.

"So what happened, Kaldur?" I demanded. Suddenly it was hard to catch a breath and I knew that I was breathing hard.

"We had to keep Batman from killing him," Artemis said, her voice sounding strained. A hand was slipped into mine and another was stroking my hair. "Look, we all knew you were dying and Batman was...was..."

"Convinced that you were dead already and he blamed himself for failing to rescue you in time," M'gann said sadly. "His thoughts were broadcasting so loudly, I couldn't shut them out. He saw Dent as your murderer and he was determined to wipe that man off the face of the earth. We were afraid to try to stop him. He felt out of control."

"Kaldur stopped him," Wally said in a small voice. "The rest of us didn't dare interrupt. Man! Batman wasn't holding anything back at all. I've seen powered heroes fight, but that..."

"Was understandable in the circumstance," Kaldur broke in smoothly. "I merely helped him to realize that you had not died, you were on your way to care and that hope existed for your recovery. When he saw that, he stopped and released Dent to us. With Gordon's authorization, we conveyed Dent to the jail and made sure that he was locked up. He is behind bars, I assure you."

"Oh...yeah...That's right, M'gann said something about that." My brain was moving slow as molasses and I was forgetting stuff. Must have been the head injury. I clutched the velvet comforter, feeling the softness and the love that had gone into its construction. Wait a minute. The comforter was in my room at "The manor!" I said. "I'm home. I don't smell hospital smells at all. Just the lavender sachet on the sheets."

I could almost see them exchanging glances. Artemis slid away and Wally took her place. "Well, Rob, y'know how we've been friends pretty much forever?"

"Yeah," I said, still gripping the comforter.

"And how Batman's let the League in on his real identity?"

"Yeah, but he wouldn't...After all these years, he wouldn't..." I couldn't believe what I was hearing and wondered briefly if I was hallucinating.

"Well, he did," Wally said. "Ladies and Gentlemen of Young Justice, may I introduce my friend Richard Grayson-Wayne, generally known as 'Dick Grayson'."

The team just chuckled. "I figured it out when your butler came to visit you at the Watchtower," Artemis said. "I remembered him coming to pick you up after school and did the math."

"Was it such a secret, after all?" Kaldur asked. "I had pretty much figured out who you and Batman must be, but had decided not to mention it if you wished to keep it private."

"Ha! And as for M'gann and Conner, they barely had any idea of just who Bruce Wayne is!" Artemis snorted with laughter. "Rocket was the only one who was impressed. And then he invited us all to the manor to keep you company and try to get you better."

I couldn't help laughing too. I mean, after all this work keeping my identity secret, the sunglasses worn even indoors, the security of the whole thing! And most of them had figured it out anyway. "Well, no more sunglasses for me..." Then I remembered and lowered my face, hoping that they couldn't see my expression. Fat chance with this group. The next thing I knew, I was being hugged by five people who kept telling me that I was gonna be just fine and my eyes would be perfect, just wait.

"I think I'd like to sleep for a while," I said. "Would you mind leaving for a while? I'm pretty tired."

I heard the sympathy in their voices. Pity. That's what it was: pity. Poor little Robin, Batman's side-kick who'd just been blinded. I know I'm the youngest of the group, but I've always tried to keep them from patronizing me because I'm the smallest. I was the first! I kept reminding myself, I was the first side-kick! Even if I am the smallest and the youngest, it doesn't mean I'm the least skilled. And it doesn't mean they should pity me just because I got injured.

I repeated that mantra to myself and settled back into the bed, pulling the comforter over my head. Now I could cry in peace if I wanted to.


	10. Changes

CHAPTER 10

BATMAN'S JOURNAL

"I'm sorry, Batman," Dr. Midnite told me seriously. "I was afraid something like this might happen." He went to a screen and called up a file showing a scan of Dick's skull. There was a large, dark blot inside my boy's brain.

"What is that?" I asked, forcibly tamping down my rage and fear.

"You can never tell how a patient with brain injury will react. One of the blows to Robin's head was at the occipital lobe. As you can see, it has caused some damage. What' you're seeing is the remainder of clotting from a brain bleed. It's reasonable to assume that the tissue there was damaged. The occipital lobe is the center for sight. He has what is commonly called 'cortical blindness'."

I was silent for the time it took to draw in a deep breath and let it out. This wasn't deadly, I still had my son with me. Modern science was close to miraculous, especially at the Hall. "What is the treatment?" I asked. "I assume it's an operation of some kind. Can you do it?"

Midnite smiled at me sympathetically, with that look all doctors get when they have to deliver bad news and would rather not. "I'm sorry, Batman. Robin can expect some improvement, perhaps he will be able to tell light from dark someday. Time itself is the treatment here. That and special training to allow him to live as a person who is blind." Midnite caught the look on my face and slowly began to back away. "I'm sorry, Batman, but this is the current state of medicine. In a few years I may be able to offer more hope, but for now you should be grateful that Robin is alive at all."

My mind was spinning. That last blow Dent gave him... I closed my eyes and saw it again: Robin sprawled on the floor, face down, blood seeping from his nose and chin. Dent had laughed and, raising the bat over his head, brought it down with a wet crunch on the back of Dick's head just as I got free. Too late. Too late. I owed my boy his sight; he would never have been there if I hadn't recruited him to my private war.

"...can recommend some if you'd like a second opinion," Midnite stopped. "Batman?"

"What?" I asked.

"If you want a second opinion, I can recommend several excellent ophthalmologists and neurosurgeons. I mostly treat trauma in my practice, so there might be some new treatment out there that could benefit Robin," Midnite said, walking to a cabinet. He rummaged for a second and returned with a flash drive. "Here is some software for Robin in the meantime. It contains a program that will read websites to him, let him back into the world again. There is also a braille tutorial as well. Run it through the 3-D printer and it will produce elementary texts for him to practice with."

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that list, but he won't need the software," I said. "This is only temporary." Midnite flashed me a sad smile and printed out a short list of experts. He walked me to the door and offered the drive again. "Are you sure you don't want this? The world is a very dark place for him just now and I understand what it is to be blind in a lighted world."

Reluctantly, I took the flash drive and tucked it into my utility belt. I don't recall the rest of our conversation. I was in a hurry to get home and to call Lucius. I needed to find out what projects WE had funded dealing with eyesight and the brain. If we weren't already, Wayne Enterprises would be doing it soon.

* * *

ROBIN'S JOURNAL

It's hard to summarize the time that followed. When Bruce got home, he wasn't icy anymore. Instead, he was frantic. He came to my room and sat down in his chair by my bedside.

"How'd it go?" I asked, trying to sound hopeful. "When am I seeing again?"

"Dick, Dr. Midnite gave me a list of specialists who might help you. You know that Midnite's specialization is in trauma, so he's not really the type of doctor for you at this stage. An ophthalmologist or a neurosurgeon is more appropriate now. I've...ah...already made an appointment for you to see one."

"Neurosurgeon?" I asked and felt at my head with my good hand. "Why?"

"Your problem isn't your eyes, but in your brain. There's some damage there that's causing the blindness..."

Bruce must have continued talking but I didn't hear it, any more than those kids in the Peanuts comic strip hear anything but 'Waaa Waaa Waaa' noises from the grownups. My brain? Brain damage? This was bad. What else could I expect? Seizures? Hallucinations?

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "I know it's a shock, youngster," Bruce said gently. "But we're going to fix this. Just be patient, okay?"

I couldn't see his face, but then I didn't need to. Too many dark stakeouts for me to miss the tone of his voice. He was scared, really scared. Time to be bright, hopeful Dick Grayson. Don't let him see how frantic I was feeling. "Okay, Bruce. When is our appointment?"

"That's my boy," Bruce murmured. "Tomorrow at two o'clock we're meeting Dr. Grey at Mercy Hospital."

* * *

Wally stopped by my room that night. I was sitting up in bed, staring into the darkness when he sat down next to me. "Hey, Rob, want a candy bar?" he asked and started munching without waiting for an answer.

"No thanks," I said. I was still on so many pain-killers and other drugs that nothing tasted good and most food made me puke. "Bruce wants to take me to a neurosurgeon tomorrow."

"I heard about that. He wants the team to do back to Mount Justice for a while. Sounds like you're going to be seeing a lot of doctors," Wally crumpled the wrapper and fished another out of his pocket. "You don't look very excited, Rob."

"I'm not," I admitted. "I have a feeling that it's all just a waste of time. Dr. Midnite would have cured me if it were possible. All these doctors...it's Bruce flailing. And what if I really am blind for life, KF?" I remember unraveling the corner of the blanket that covered me. Normally when I felt stressed or mad, I'd take it out on a punching bag or do some gymnastics or something active. I was stuck in bed with a bunch of tubes attached to me. Heck, I couldn't even see the door, if I wanted to run away through it.

Wally was quiet for a second, then said, "You know you're part of the team, always, Rob. We can work around blindness somehow. We'll find a way to keep you involved."

I snorted. "And do what? Sit on the sidelines and be the boy hostage? Thanks, no. I had enough of that when I was ten."

"Well, keep in touch, willya? You still have your comm-unit and we both know you can operate it blind-folded with your hands tied behind your back!"

"I'll let you know how it goes," I replied.

* * *

He'd made a dozen or more doctor's appointments for me all over the planet. I wasn't even healed up yet but I saw two specialists in Gotham, another one in Metropolis, four in Germany, one in London on Harley Street and another one in Central City. Bruce carried me to the wheelchair and pushed it himself. The next day began a long series of trips. Alfred came along to take care of me, but I know that Bruce helped too. That was kind of different. Usually when one of us gets injured, Alfred does all the nursing, but this time Bruce seemed to want to be near me. I liked being around him and getting more time with him, but the reason for it creeped me out. Was I dying or something that he didn't dare leave my side.

Bruce never said anything, but he didn't have to. My adopted father's sheer determination to fix me somehow, as well as his silence, cast a pall on our relationship.

In the meantime, I was living in the dark. I couldn't read, watch t.v. with any meaning, use my computer, write...or be Robin.

After the last fruitless medical exam, I sat in the car while Alfred drove us back from the airport. "It's not my eyes, is it? It's my brain. I'm blind and it's forever, isn't it Bruce?" I said. "Give me the truth. All those doctors said there's no hope, didn't they? My brain is damaged and that's the cause of my blindness, so even a set of artificial eyes won't do me any good."

Bruce said nothing. I couldn't see him, but I've sat on enough dark stakeouts to know how he thinks. Bruce never gives up. The only opponent who has ever beaten him and made it stick was death, when it claimed his parents. Anything less than that and Bruce, no, Batman will not accept failure. Trouble is, he never counts the cost of the battle, either to himself or those caught up in it with him.

"Bruce?" My voice had started to tremble. "Tell me the truth! You owe it to me."

The answer, when it came, was in an undertone. "I'm sorry, Dick. I'm truly sorry. If I hadn't made you Robin..."

Suddenly, I got mad. "Bruce,** I **made me Robin and nobody else! So, if this is forever, I'd better start learning how to live with it."

"You can't be Robin, ever again," Bruce said softly.

"So I'll be something different! I'll still be your partner but we'll do something else. Maybe I can't see, but I can still think and you're the one that taught me that. C'mon Bruce, I'm not giving up. Don't you give up now! I need you," I said it all in a single breath, afraid, afraid, so afraid that he would decide that now, since I couldn't be Robin anymore, he'd send me away. Off to an orphanage or something. "You aren't gonna...send me away or anything are you?" I finished in a tiny voice.

"Send you...Oh, Dick, of course not! Never. I'd never send you away!" An arm settled around my shoulders and I was pulled close to a solid body. "You're my son and that hasn't changed. And yes, you can be of help to me just the same. You know all the computer systems, my routines, basic criminology and, most of all, you're sharp. The partnership isn't over, son. Never."

After our arrival at the manor, Bruce wheeled me down into the batcave and handed me a flash drive. "I should have given this to you earlier, Dick. I'm sorry...I just couldn't face that...that this might be more than a temporary handicap for you."

I closed my hand over it. "What is it?"

"The first program will read computer screens for you. You'll also be able to dictate documents. The second program is a tutorial in braille with textbooks that we can produce here. We'll also start your physical therapy. Maybe you aren't Robin anymore, but you're not benched by a long shot."


	11. Learning to Fly Again

CHAPTER 11

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

BATMAN'S JOURNAL

There was so very little that I could do for him. I had green-lighted a dozen projects aimed at repairing damaged brain cells. The media, of course, understood. It was known that Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne's adopted son had fallen while rock climbing, resulting in various injuries which included cortical blindness. I'd had solicitations from a dozen charities for the blind as well as several blind schools, offering their services to help rehabilitate Dick. Of course, they wanted him as their star pupil. The publicity alone would pay Dick's tuition.

When the brochures arrived, Dick overheard Alfred and I discussing them.

"...It seems a very reputable school, sir," Alfred said, turning the pages of the glossy brochure. "Master Dick could make friends and enjoy social activities. Even sports."

"There's no question that the school could benefit him. There are limits to what we can do for him, Alfred. We aren't blind and don't know enough about how blind people live today. I did bring up the possibility of a guide dog with him, you know he likes animals..."

"I recall," Alfred said. "The lad went into hysterics and locked himself into his room. You had to break the door down."

"I was afraid, Alfred. I was terrified that he was going to do something...drastic," I flipped open the brochure and saw happy young faces, clad in dark glasses. "As it was, he was perched on top of his book case when I finally got into the room."

I had had to coax the trembling boy down and promise him multiple times that I loved him just as he was. That blindness hadn't changed his place in my life. I never again mentioned getting him a guide dog.

Unfortunately, Dick was just behind the kitchen door and overheard our conversation. He pushed open the door and counted his footsteps over to the table, pulled out his chair and sat down. He oriented his face towards where he knew I sat.

"Blind school?" he asked. "Isn't that where they teach you piano tuning and how to hold your cup out for donations?"

I winced at the harsh tone in Dick's voice. "Dick, these schools teach the same subjects as any other school. They just gear it towards a group of students that have trouble with their sight." I kept my voice low and even, trying to get through to a very anxious fourteen, almost fifteen year old.

It didn't work. "I'm no use to you, Bruce. I can't go out and help you in the field. I can barely make the computer do what I want it to. I can't even _move_ without barking my shin or running into something!"

It was true. The grace had gone out of my boy's step, leaving instead a fumbling, clumsy adolescent behind. He had completed physical therapy and was able to use both arms and legs. The bruises outside had healed, but the wound inside was festering.

I put the brochure back down onto the table. "All right," I said. "Let's go work out, Dick. You haven't done any self-defense work since before..."

I couldn't bring myself to mention Harvey Dent's name. He was still in jail while the court prepared for trial. I still hadn't decided how to handle Robin's blindness...Maybe ask J'onn or M'gann to substitute? One thing was sure, Robin and Dick Grayson both couldn't be blind.

"What's the point?" Dick said.

"The point is that you're feeling sorry for yourself just now," I said, gripping his shoulder. "You've been working with the computers and that's good. But you also need to exercise your body. Come on downstairs." I said that in a no-nonsense tone that usually got Robin moving. Thank goodness it still worked.

He followed me into my study and we took the freight elevator down (I had forbidden Dick to use the rock-cut stairs). When we got to the batcave, I led him to the workout area.

"Change into your gi and meet me on the mat," I instructed him.

He came over to the mat, feeling it with his toe.

"Now sit down. I want you to listen to my movements and tell me which kata I'm doing." I went through the same kata multiple times, Dick listening intently.

"Um...Heian Godan?" he said doubtfully.

"That's right," I said, suddenly filled with hope. "I want you to sit and listen while I go through my training routine. After a week, we'll spar."

"But, how can I...?" Dick said.

"We'll be sparring in the dark, Dick. I won't have any advantage over you aside from training and age."

For the first time since Harvey Dent tried and failed to kill my son, I saw Dick smile.

* * *

ROBIN'S JOURNAL

Batman and I began sparring every day. He'd click off the overhead lights in the cave and we'd begin. At first, my muscles hurt and I had a hard time locating him until I learned to really listen for his movements. The first time I dumped him onto the mat, I laughed out loud, then went after him where he'd fallen. Too late, he was already gone and well on his way to throwing me. But that was okay, I was starting to feel like myself again.

I hadn't lost contact with the team, either. Since we had a zeta tube in the batcave, they'd gotten into the habit of dropping by between missions to see how I was doing. It might have been because they were my friends, but I also think that Alfred and his cookies helped. Batman was a bit nervous about the visits at first, but Alfie set him straight.

"This is a crime lab, not a teenage clubhouse," I heard Batman mutter one day as I was saying my good-byes to the team.

Alfred waited until they had disappeared in the zeta beam, then pulled Batman to one side. I could hear their feet slide on the stone floor. I think Alfred thought that I wouldn't hear, but I hadn't told either of them about how much sharper my hearing had gotten.

"That boy has lost most of his world, sir," Alfred said. "He's extraordinarily lucky that his friends have stuck by him so closely. I daresay that they are all that is keeping him as cheerful as he's been. Let the youngsters come and visit, as often as they like! These visits can only help the Young Master in his recovery. You can't wrap the lad up in cotton-wool to try to protect him from all the world's evils."

"No," Batman's voice was nearly inaudible. "I can't protect him, not nearly well enough..."

"But he's made it through." Alfred's reply was just as soft. "I believe that the term should be 'bloody but unbowed'."

Bruce stopped grumbling about the teenagers coming in and out of the house. Even Barbara Gordon stopped by, but I was pretty embarrassed when she did. What could she see in a blind kid? Bad enough I was an orphan, but now I was pretty useless. Babs kept trying to make conversation, but I wasn't trying very hard. Finally, she left in a huff.

December first was my fifteenth birthday, but I didn't expect much. I was pretty depressed and I know that Batman and Alfred noticed it. They didn't say anything about a party or celebrating.

That morning I had breakfast with Bruce, like I usually do. The cereal got soggy really fast in my bowl, I'd broken a shoelace and tripped myself on the way to the dining room. It was not going to be a good day.

"Had you planned anything for today, Dick?" Bruce asked pleasantly. I heard him sip his coffee and his newspaper rustled.

"Not much," I said, stirring the mush in my bowl. When Crocky Crunch goes soggy, it takes on the consistency of wallpaper paste. "What is there to do? I can study my braille, I guess..."

Now understand, I couldn't _see_ the glance Bruce and Alfred exchanged but I swear I could _hear_ it.

"We thought that it might be pleasant to invite some of your young friends over today," Alfred said, taking my bowl away and replacing it with a plate of toast. "The indoor pool has been serviced and heated; perhaps a pool party would be enjoyable for you and your friends."

"In December?" I asked, but had to admit I liked the idea. The pool is next to the conservatory where Alfie grows hothouse flowers and vegetables, so it ought to be warm in there. Then I remembered. "I'm blind. How am I gonna swim?"

"You've swum in the dark before," Bruce said evenly. "I don't see that it would make much difference. And I'll be on the deck with a whistle if you need to know what direction the other end of the lane is."

He was right. I've been thrown off docks, shipwrecked, had to swim for my life, all after dark. This shouldn't be any different.

"Okay," I said, finally.

"Good," Bruce said. "They'll be here at one p.m." I heard the rustle as he stood up. "I'll be working in the batcave until then. I'd appreciate it if you don't come downstairs; I don't want to be disturbed."

"Oh, okay," I said absently. Pool party. In December! That should be fun.

You understand that having a birthday in December almost always means it collides with Christmas. You end up getting combo gifts, half birthday/half Christmas. Or you get sweaters, a lot of sweaters. Before my parents died, we wintered in Florida, so it wasn't as bad. I could ride my new bike outside or play catch. But in Gotham they have snow and that tends to limit outside activities to things like skiing or ice skating or staying indoors watching movies. Christmas movies.

I was really looking forward to this pool party thing!

The team arrived on time, coming through the zeta beam already dressed for swimming, but carrying their everyday clothes in duffel bags. Wally shot over to me, I felt the breeze, and gave me a big hug.

"Happy birthday, Rob!" he shouted as the rest of the team surrounded me for more hugs. Funny, I could tell them apart. M'gann and Artemis I could identify by their perfume. Kaldur, by the scent of salt. Conner smelled of soap, Rocket of ozone, while Zatanna smelled of incense. And Wally? He smelled like candy. Totally. Wow.

"Hey, guys! Welcome to the party!" I said. "C'mon up to the pool!"

I think they were a little surprised that I knew the way so well. I'd been practicing and could go most places in the batcave and manor without tripping or barking my shins.

I suppose Bruce was watching me, but he really didn't interfere. Wally and Conner made enough noise in the pool to frighten rhinos, and everybody else called out to me to tell me where they were.

It was the most normal I'd felt since Two-Face. Just being a normal kid for a day was Bruce and Alfred's gift to me and I'll never forget it. But the best gift they had saved for last.

After the pool, Alfred took me to my room and got me some clothes to wear. To my surprise, they were workout clothes.

"Alfie, what's this all about? Shouldn't I be putting on my party clothes?" I asked, feeling the soft jersey of my gymnastics outfit.

"No, young sir," he said. "Master Bruce particularly wanted you to come downstairs to the batcave at this point in the proceedings."

"What? Are Bruce and I going to do a demo of our 'fighting in the dark' skills or something?"

"You shall see, Master Dick," he said. "You shall see."

So, we went downstairs and everybody was there in the batcave waiting for us, the team, Bruce, everyone. When they saw me arrive, everybody started clapping.

"All right, here's your birthday gift, Rob," KF said proudly. "Batman is up in the rigging of your trapeze, and so is M'gann. They're both going to be catchers. Batman has one whistle..." I heard a loud tweet. "And M'gann has the other one." I heard a different tone. "The rest of the team are spotters around the net. Buddy, you're gonna fly tonight!"

He led me over to the ladder and I was climbing it as fast as I could. I used to brag that I could throw a quadruple with my eyes closed and now was my chance. Batman met me at the platform and positioned me facing forward. He put the bar of the trapeze into hands. "M'gann is already out there," he said with a smile in his voice. "We'll call commands out to you. Go ahead and do your quad for us, son."

I can't describe my joy at flying again. I know that the reason M'gann was out there wasn't just because I'd trained her on the traps for that one mission, but also because she's telekinetic. She wouldn't let me fall, no matter what. I knew that all my friends were there, around the net, ready to help me if anything went wrong. It was perfect.

I swung out to build momentum, then did my quad and hit M'gann's catch with a loud slap. She swung me, building up momentum. She shifted her grip, so that I faced back the way I came and suddenly, I could 'see' the center trapeze. I whooped, flipped and grabbed it with both hands. M'gann had let me 'see' through her eyes! I swung back and Batman caught me at the platform, to the whistles and applause from below.

"Happy Birthday, Robin," M'gann said softly in my mind and the world was dark again.


	12. Phoenix

CHAPTER 12: PHOENIX

ROBIN'S JOURNAL

I never forgot that brief bit of sight that M'gann gave me and I had to fight...hard...to keep from calling her and begging her to let me 'see' again through her eyes. But the hard truth was that I was blind and that was it. Make the best of it.

I thought about my situation. I couldn't be Robin anymore. Even though I was getting back my fighting skills, I knew I was no match for a sighted opponent. I still wanted to help. I needed to help. I was worried about Batman. He went out every night on patrol, just like usual except that he didn't have me to watch his back.

One night he almost didn't come back at all. I was monitoring his frequency, just listening in like I had often done before as Robin. I heard a loud noise, shouting and punching. Batman had been jumped by a bunch of Penguin's men. I knew that Batman had been pressuring the big bird to close down sales of narcotics near elementary schools. Penguin hadn't taken it well and this was his way of warning him off. I counted pulses of at least six thugs before Batman won the fight. At least, he was the last one moving, but he had to put the car on automatic to get home again.

The Batmobile arrived smoothly in the batcave, just like it had been programmed to. While Alfred helped him out of the batmobile and into the medical area, Batman was groaning and barely moving. I think Alfie had to get the gurney to move him, so it was bad. Neither of them knew I was there; whenever he'd injured around me, he always minimized it and never made a sound regardless of how badly he was injured.

"And how many of them were there this time, sir," Alfred asked.

"Lost count...OW!" His breathing ran fast for a moment, then slowed.

"Sit still, sir," Alfred said sharply. "Treating you is no picnic, I promise you. I must say that you had a pyrrhic victory tonight. At least two cracked ribs and a probable torn ligament."

"The boy?" Batman said, then gasped again.

"Upstairs, I believe. You needn't put on a brave face for me. There...the local anesthesia should help somewhat..."

"Somewhat," Batman said in a wry tone. "I really missed Robin out there tonight. I hadn't realized how useful he is as a distraction, not to mention taking down his own share of goons." I heard a sigh. "It's hard...and lonely out there without him."

"Well, just be grateful that we didn't lose him, sir," Alfred said. "That business with 'Two-Face'...we came so terribly close..."

"I know, old friend, I know," Batman said. Soon I heard them both shuffling upstairs. I knew that Alfred would be tucking Bruce into bed for the rest of the night, probably with Alfie's patented hot cocoa, generously laced with sedatives.

Before Batman got himself killed, I had to find some way to watch his back. Since I couldn't go out with him anymore, I asked myself what I could do at a distance. The batmobile was fitted with various types of scanners and remotes, all connected through the Crays. I had already activated the screen reading software, so I started to explore what I could do with the system. I was already doing research for Batman in the cave, why not use the batmobile's scanners to tell him where the crooks were by their infrared scans?

At first, I had trouble with the electronic voice of the computer program. It was reading stuff out to me okay, but it was too slow. I decided to speed it up. By the time I got the voice sounding like a chipmunk, I could still understand it but got the data much faster. It was kinda like talking to Wally when he's had too much Red Bull.

I found out that I could hack into the closed circuit tv's posted all over Gotham as well as other security systems around town and its perimeter. For a few weeks I followed Batman during his nightly patrols, hopping from motion detector to motion detector, through town. Once I had his basic speed down, I could correlate it and catch Batman's wake as he drove through the streets of Gotham. And so Phoenix was born.

The first time I talked to Batman over his earpiece I almost gave him a heart attack.

"Robin? Is that you?" He asked, his voice pitched high. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

"The name is now Phoenix, since Robin is gone," I said and let out a cackle of glee. "I'm here to be your electronic backup. By the way, traffic reports say that the Aparo freeway is backed up three exits. I suggest you take the next exit and plan on an alternate route. I'd go along Parkway, then cut back onto Aparo at First Street."

He sounded almost pleased. "I'll do that, Phoenix," he said. "Keep me posted."

"Will do, Batman," I replied and kept following his tracer on my screen, which I'd programmed against a Gotham street map. "Going for the Financial District?"

"Yes. Empire Bank is taking delivery of a large shipment of cash, fresh from the mint."

"And you think they're planning to steal the new stuff?" I asked, changing to another screen that showed the armored car's route and schedule. "Or steal the old worn out bills they're exchanging?"

"Could be either. The armored car is due at..."

"Ten p.m. Yes, I have it. I locate it at the intersections locate it three blocks from your position, being followed by another vehicle."

"Thank you, Rob...Phoenix. I'll take it from here. Keep an ear out," Batman said and I did just that while he took down the van and its occupants. The crooks sounded surprised that Batman was ready and waiting for him. I was just proud.

* * *

BATMAN'S JOURNAL

I was surprised how seamlessly the new Phoenix and I were able to work. I'd always known that Dick was proficient with computers, but this was near miraculous.

After I'd broken up the bank robbery at Empire Bank, Dick began to 'follow' me on patrol every night. A week later, I had broken up a drug ring in an operation that Phoenix had planned.

"Okay, Batman, I read Gotham P.D. approaching your position. ETA is five minutes. You done yet?"

"Just about, Phoenix," I replied. I finished zip-tying the last felon and tucked my card into his lapel, perfect for Bullock and his boys to see. I shot a line overhead and took up a crouch on the building next door. The former Robin, now Phoenix, had scoped out the scene perfectly, using a city street map and had calculated where the drug buy was likely to go down based on this gang's prior activities. I smiled and shook my head. Crooks always stay where they feel safe, even if it will get them caught.

Down below a black and white pulled into the alley and stopped where my prey were trussed up, baggies of meth and heroin neatly strung around their necks. Good quantities, too. They'd be prosecuted for carrying with intent to sell.

Rightfully, this was Robin's...I mean, Phoenix's bust. He'd tracked the gang's electronic communications, decrypted their codes and figured out where the buy was going down. And he'd done it all from his computer station inside the batcave. I couldn't tell him how proud I was of him. Of late, he'd grown prickly about praise, mistaking it for pity that the blind boy had made good. But that didn't lessen my pride at all.

When I arrived back at the batcave I found Rob...Phoenix curled up in the cubicle he'd recently taken over. He was fast asleep. Poor kid was tired out from a long day and even longer evening. I picked him up and soon had him tucked into his bed. It was good to know that our partnership hadn't ended, just changed a bit.

Everything was going smoothly, with Phoenix present via my comm unit, I found that I could rely on him for valuable background data. He smoothed my path in any way he could, much as Robin had when he'd been my active partner. He even sounded happier. So much so, that I decided that Bruce and Dick deserved an evening out.

I had two tickets to the Gotham Metropolitan Opera showing of the Barber of Seville, to be produced in its original Italian. It would give Dick a chance to hear some good music and practice his Italian. Besides, the performance was a benefit for the Wayne Foundation Support for the Arts.

* * *

PHOENIX'S JOURNAL

I'm not a big fan opera. The costumes and spectacle were fun, but I couldn't see them anymore and I've always thought the music was overblown. But Bruce really wanted us to do this together. I knew he was still worried about me, so I didn't put up too much of a fuss.

Alfred had me dressed to the nines and deposited both of us at the front of the opera house. I felt the red carpet they'd spread with my leather soled shoes and hung on to Bruce's sleeve, following his subtle cues. He matched his pace to mine, stopping and greeting celebrities from time to time so I could get my bearings again.

I was dimly aware of flashes of light, followed by popping sounds.

"Bruce?" I tugged at his sleeve.

"Yes, Dick?" he said in my ear.

"Are there flashbulbs going off out here?" I asked, feeling hope starting to rise inside.

"Yes, there are. The press is here," Bruce said. "Why?"

"I...I think I can see the flashes," I said. "Bruce, I can see the flashes!"

Bruce clasped my shoulder with a warm hand. "I'm glad to hear it, son. We'll have you examined tomorrow."

"D'you think it means that maybe I'll see again?" I asked.

"I don't know, Dick. I just don't know," Bruce said and led me into the opera house.

I guess the opera was good, but I really wasn't listening. I was too excited to pay any attention. I mean, seeing the flashes of light, even if I couldn't see anything else, had to be a good thing, right?

Intermission came and Bruce laid a hand on my left arm. "How are you doing, pal?"

I shrugged. The opera was funny and I hadn't fallen asleep but I wished I could see the costumes and scenery. "Fine," I said.

"I need to slip out and see a few people. Business talk. Would you like to stay here or come with me?" Bruce asked.

I knew the answer to that question all right. "I'll stay here, Bruce. Business talk is pretty boring, and besides..." I didn't want to come out and say it, but I made myself. "I know that the press was taking pictures of Bruce Wayne's blind ward. I just..."

Bruce's hand went to my shoulder and squeezed. "You don't have to, Dick. Stay here. I'll be back when they call curtain." I heard him slip out the back and settled back into my seat, thinking.

Bruce came back after about ten minutes; it couldn't have been longer than that. "Hey, Bruce, that was an awfully short business talk," I said.

I heard a low chuckle behind me, then a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and I felt a needle slide beneath my skin and something cold flow into my bloodstream. I tried to yell, but a rag was stuffed into my mouth and then I knew nothing more.

* * *

BATMAN'S JOURNAL

When I got back to our balcony seats, Dick wasn't there. I thought momentarily that he'd gone to the men's room, but when I checked it, he wasn't there. Given his sight, he couldn't have gone very far on his own. I looked in the mezzanine and the main lobby as well.

Finally, in the face of a possible news frenzy, I spoke to the head usher and had them looking for Dick as well. They made an announcement over the public address system asking Richard Grayson to report to the main lobby. Meanwhile, I stood in the balcony, searching anxiously for any sign of my son. I heard the door open behind me and turned rapidly, but it wasn't Dick.

Jim Gordon closed the door and approached me. "I thought I'd go to the opera tonight," he explained quietly. "Your boy?"

"Missing," I said tightly. "He's blind. He couldn't have gotten out unseen by himself." I sank down into my chair. "No...no...They're searching the opera house for him right now. He might be asleep in a corner somewhere, for all we know." I knew as I said the words that Dick was gone. Somebody had taken him. For some reason, I couldn't separate myself from my emotions, think logically, like Batman. Gordon seemed to understand my near-panic.

"Let's call that butler of yours. Alfred, is it? There might be a ransom call soon. Let's go, Bruce," Gordon said.


	13. Trapped

CHAPTER 13

BATMAN'S JOURNAL

It's been 8 hours since Dick was taken and there has been no ransom demand. I have taken this opportunity to bring my log up to date.

When we realized that Dick was truly kidnapped, Gordon and his men stuck to me like glue until I was safely inside the limo with Alfred. Unfortunately, protocol required them to go to my home and tap the telephone lines. Alfred escorted them to the telephone in the kitchen, where they got to work; Gordon and I went into my study, where he questioned me about anything I could remember.

I'm embarrassed to say that there was absolutely nothing about that evening that raised any red flags for me. I am normally much more on guard than that, I probably let myself relax because this was intended to be recreation with my son. It was, in fact, his first trip outside the manor, barring hospital and doctor visits, since Harvey Dent.

Gordon continued the questions while I quietly fumed that anyone could take my son from under my nose. More than anything else, I longed to be in the batcave working on this, but I was forced to continue the act that is Bruce Wayne while Dick was taken farther and farther away from me.

Gordon finally noted that my eyes kept straying to the old grandfather clock in my study that doubles as the entrance to the batcave.

"Bruce?...Bruce!" he said.

I jerked and returned my gaze back to him. "I'm sorry, Jim," I said, scrubbing my face with my hands. "What was it you were saying?"

"I think it's time I left you to rest. The officers in kitchen will keep watch on the phone. They'll call you if it rings. In the meantime," he looked at me kindly. "Why don't you get some shut-eye?" He got up and headed for the door. "You know that we'll do everything possible to get Dick back for you."

I remained sitting in my easy chair beside the fire. "I know, Jim. Thank you."

He nodded and let himself out. Once his footsteps faded, I rose, locked the door and opened up the clock. I ran down the steps to the batcave faster than I ever have before and started working on my son's case.

The Gotham P.D. were interviewing those who had attended the opera and so far, nobody had seen anything. I understood, because I hadn't seen anything either and was kicking myself roundly for it.

I used one of Dick's own programs and accessed the closed circuit security cameras in the opera house and surrounding it, beginning to scan from an hour before the opera began. An hour later, I found it. A buff colored van was parked outside the loading dock when the opera began. At the intermission, I saw two men dressed in uniforms come through the door with a janitor's cart. They carried a large bag, one at each end, and threw it into the van. I saw lettering on the side of the vehicle as it sped away but couldn't read the license plate or the lettering.

To my frustration, I was simply unable to bring the lettering into a readable resolution, no matter how hard or long I tried. I came close to putting my fist through the computer screen more than once. Not for the first time, I regretted that Robin was better at the computer systems than I was.

I was overwrought, and this surprised me. Robin has been kidnapped before. Dick has been kidnapped before and I've always gone directly into investigative mode. So why was this time different? I think it was Dick's blindness. Before, both as Robin and himself, I was worried but I knew that he had basic self-defense skills. This time, he was so vulnerable and I'd left him alone and unguarded in that theater balcony. Now, wherever he was, he couldn't defend himself, couldn't get himself out of a dangerous situation. I had made him a sitting duck.

"Not precisely, sir." A tired voice came over my shoulder. Alfred had read that last paragraph from behind me. "You have been training him to fight in the darkness, to enhance his other senses. He is not entirely helpless. And besides, he is still Dick Grayson, whose mind you have been training for seven years. As you are so fond of pointing out, the brain is a man's greatest weapon."

I felt comforted at Alfred's words, the more so when I felt his hand gently resting on my shoulder. I turned to see his wise gray eyes finding mine. "We'll get the lad back. Never doubt it."

At that, I let out a long sigh and felt myself slump in my chair. It had been too long since I'd slept or taken anything in besides coffee. I let Alfred lead me downstairs to the kitchen, feed me, then guide me to my bedroom.

* * *

REPORT OF: Wally West

CODE NAME: KID FLASH

We had to find out about Rob's kidnapping on the news. And yes, I'm mad. I'm mad at you, Batman! Rob is my best friend and I've got a right to know when he's in trouble. You should have called us, right away!

So, anyway, I was watching t.v. when Artie took the remote away from me and switched it to the Channel 52 news. They were doing a great big news flash thing about how the son of billionaire Bruce Wayne had been kidnapped in the middle of an opera house, of all things. And there were no leads. AND I didn't hear a thing about Batman knocking any heads together to get him back.

"That's Rob...Dick...that's been kidnapped," Artemis said and tossed the remote back to me. "We've got to go help."

"You've got that right," I said. "News says he was taken two hours ago. Why hasn't Batman called us? Get the team. We're going to Gotham!"

So we got together everyone who was at the mountain. It was a small group. I'd forgotten that Rocket and Zatanna were at the movies and Kaldur was visiting Atlantis, but the rest of us took the zeta tube to the batcave.

We must have set off some kind of alarm, because just after we arrived in the empty batcave, we were met by Alfred with a shotgun and Bruce Wayne in bathroom with a pair of batarangs and a really scary expression.

* * *

PHOENIX'S JOURNAL

I woke up with a dry mouth, but the rag was gone. Couldn't see, of course, but I smelled cardboard, old cardboard. Boxes, maybe? My hands and feet were tied and I was lying on what felt like burlap. Old sacks, probably. I decided to play possum and try to learn something about my situation if I could.

"Hey, Dickie! I know you're awake, so it's no use pretending!" The toe of a boot nudged me in one of my bad ribs and made me yelp despite myself.

"Ow!" I said, rolling away from the offending foot. "That hurt!" I wished I weren't tied and I'd show him a thing or two.

"So, I was right and you are awake. I was told me to watch you and make sure you didn't get into trouble or something." The voice sounded young and male. A kid? Why was a kid working with kidnappers? This was getting weird.

"All right," I tried a friendly voice. "You know who I am. So who are you?"

"You don't need to know my name, Dickie. Just realize that you're here because you're the favored son of bazillionaire Bruce Wayne and you're worth money to us. We'll kill, rich kid, you if we don't get it!" The kid sounded arrogant, which ticked me off a little bit.

"Well," I said, struggling to sit up without much luck. The rib was still killing me. To my surprise, a pair of strong hands helped me sit. "I'm only an adopted son, when you think about it. And I'm not rich, Bruce is. Me? I'm just the child of a pair of circus carnies. I got nothin'."

"Yeah, right," the kid said. "That suit you're wearing costs more than my entire Goodwill wardrobe!" His voice changed a little. "So, it's true you're blind?" I felt a breeze in front of my face. I thought he was waving a hand in front of my nose and forced myself not to flinch.

"Yeah, I'm blind all right," I said, unable to keep the depression out of my tone. "Hit my head when I fell, rock climbing. They're saying it's permanent. So a billionaire adopted me. So what? I can't see and I can't do any of the stuff I used to do."

I heard him sit down next to me. "So what did you like to do?"

"I worked out on the trapeze," I said. "And I did martial arts, like karate."

"Wish I could learn that," the kid said thoughtfully. "Though I'm learning boxing and I'm good at street fighting, especially with a knife. Nobody can take me."

"I studied a little bit of knife throwing," I said. "When I was with the circus, one of the acts was a knife throwing team. I'm not as accurate as they were, but I'm good enough." And I bet I could beat your knife with my birdarang, I added silently. "So, you got any water? I'm thirsty from that rag you stuffed in my mouth."

"Oh, I'll get you some. Can't let you die of thirst," the boy said. I thought it was a boy because of the way he talked and his voice was deeper than a girl's.

When he got back, he tipped a bottle of water to my lips and let me drink. "You know, this would be easier if you untied my hands," I said.

He backed away. "Nothin' doin'! Jake told me to keep you tied. Oop..." Well, at least I knew the name of one of the kidnappers now. I'd keep trying for more information. I wondered what Bruce was doing right now. If I knew him, he'd be in the batcave, running leads. I hoped he'd come for me soon.

"How much are they going to ask for me?" I asked. Maybe, just maybe I could negotiate a better offer.

"I dunno," he said. "The Boss hasn't decided yet. Once he does, you can bet we'll all be rich." He sounded confident, almost arrogant.

"So, why is a kid working for a gang like this?" I asked. Find out more about him. What does he want? What does he need?

"How do you know I'm a kid?" He demanded.

"Your voice. You sound young," I said. "I may be blind, but I'm not stupid. So if I'm worth so much, why are you the one here watching me?"

"My Dad works for the Boss and I've been helping for about a year now. I get my cut," he said proudly. Money. Good. I could work with that and in the meantime, I'd try to get loose.

"So, how old are you, anyway?" I had started to work on the ropes around my wrists. Maybe I could loosen them and slip a hand out. I needed to keep the kid talking and distracted.

"I'm twelve," he said. "And you're fifteen. We found out all about you before the guys took you."

"Whatever your cut is going to be, I can top it," I said with desperate confidence. I knew that Bruce would back me. "One million? Two? Bruce will pay it to get me back."

"He loves you that much?" His voice sounded wistful.

"Well, yeah. Doesn't your Dad love you?" Still working and the rope isn't loosening. Gotta keep trying.

"Yeah. I guess." He definitely sounded wistful. I heard the sound of a door open and felt a cold breeze.

"Jason? C'mon, we gotta go. The Boss wants to see me."

"Okay, Dad," the kid shouted and I heard him scramble to his feet, then the sound of his footsteps as he ran towards the source of the breeze. The door slammed shut and I was alone.


	14. The Team Arrives

CHAPTER 14

BATMAN'S JOURNAL

Alarms were going off all over the board when a group of intruders came running out of the zeta-tube. I had grabbed a pair of batarangs and Alfred had his trusty shot-gun when I realized who they were.

"Wait, Alfred!" I shouted, and aborted the throw I was about to cast. "It's Young Justice." I stalked towards them, furious at the intrusion. I did not have time to nurse a bunch of teenagers who were missing Rob...Phoe...my son! Dick was missing; he'd been missing for hours and I had no clues to follow up except that one grainy piece of film. The first twenty four hours of a kidnap are golden. The likelihood of getting back a victim after the first day diminish exponentially.

"What do you want?" I demanded in what I know was a harsh tone. Wallace stalked forward in front of his team.

"We found out about Rob by watching television!" he snarled. "You never bothered to tell us that our friend and teammate had been kidnapped. We have a right to help search for him. _That_ is what we want!" I saw that his chest was heaving and he looked ready to cry. Then I remembered just how young he was, how young they all were. Just a little older than Dick. I let my hands drop the batarangs.

"I'm sorry," I said, realizing now that I was wearing only a bathrobe. I'd been taking a shower when the intruder alarms went off. I turned, to find Alfred already at my elbow with a tray of coffee and pastries.

"Perhaps they would enjoy breakfasting with you, sir," he said smoothly.

I nodded and said to Alfred, "Take them to the lounge, in the cave. There are police upstairs and they can't go there. I'll join them in a few minutes. We need to plan strategy."

I turned to the team, arms folded. "Can I expect any more of you? If so, I should probably disable the intruder alarms."

Wallace had the grace to look embarrassed. "Uh, yeah. We left a message for the others. Kaldur, Rocket and Zatanna will be following us later."

I nodded and moved to reset the alarm system. It looked like I had a team whether I wanted one or not.

Ten minutes later, I found four teens devouring one of Alfred's breakfasts. They all stopped eating when they saw me, with the exception of Kid Flash, who continued to stuff himself. Wallace has been a guest at my home before, since he's Robin's best friend, so I'm accustomed to his eating habits as he seems inured to my glare. I sat down at the table and Alfred smoothly poured me a cup of coffee and slid a plate of toast in front of me.

"All right," I said after a sip. "What do you plan to do?" The caffeine helped, so I drank more.

They all stilled. Finally, M'gann said haltingly, "We, um, thought that you would tell us what to do."

Superboy nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah, Batman. We're only here to help find Robin. Anything we can do, we will."

I pulled back my cowl and rubbed my eyes, feeling a headache coming on. "If I told you to go home, would you?" I heard Alfred smoothly refilling my coffee cup.

"Please, B...Bruce," Artemis stumbled over the names. "I've only known who Robin is a really short time, but he's been my friend for years. We really want to help bring him home. Isn't there anything we can do to help?"

I cradled my mug in my hands. "We have very few clues. There has been no ransom demand yet, although the Gotham P.D. has the phones tapped. I didn't witness the kidnap myself, I was in a different part of the opera house. I have some video footage of the van that took Dick away, but haven't been able to clarify the markings on it. The closed circuit televisions lost it a block away."

"Maybe I could take a look at it," Artemis said softly. "Robin and I were cross-training, before...before Two-Face."

I stopped and took a longer look at Artemis Crock. She had been added to the team at her mother's request. Both of Artemis' parents had been costumed criminals, a lifestyle that put Artemis' mother into a wheelchair and her father in prison for long stretches. The girl was bright and dedicated to not following her parents', and her sister Cheshire's, example.

"All right, I'll call it up for you," I said and stood up. "The rest of you, come with me."

I led them to the garage level, where the batmobiles and other specialty vehicles are parked. Wallace, who has never been to this level of the garage, stopped dead in his tracks and whistled.

"Wow! Rob said there were multiple batmobiles down here, but I never believed him. Just...wow!"

"You will take the SUV," I pointed to the row of vehicles just beyond the row of batmobiles. "And you will drive through Gotham. M'gann, you have had a telepathic link with Dick in the past. I want you to telepathically look for him now." I handed the keys, reluctantly, to Wallace. "You will not exceed the speed limit, Wallace. If you bring the car back with a dent, you'll hear from me."

I heard the other two youngsters snickering, but I could tell by Wally's pale face that he'd understood my threat.

"I'll treat it like it's my own," he said.

"No, you'll treat it like it's mine," I corrected him. "Keep in touch and let me know if you find anything. And you are NOT to approach, understand? If you find him, give me the information."

All three nodded and got into the SUV. I watched them drive out of the cave exit and went back to Artemis at the computers. Why was the ransom demand taking so long?

* * *

STATEMENT OF: JASON PETER TODD

Dick Grayson: Okay, Jason, I've turned the recorder on. Can you state your name?

Jason Todd: Jason Peter Todd. This is stupid, Dick. Why does Batman need all this?

DG: (sighs) He really likes to keep records and he prefers witness statements if he can get them. He's making everybody from the team write reports. Just be grateful that your typing is bad enough that he didn't make you do one! So, are you gonna cooperate?

JT: You know I will. You know why I signed on for this. And anyway, that yellow cape looks better on me than it ever did on you!

DG: (Laughing) You still gotta earn it, y'know! Anyway, so start talking.

JT: Okay, okay. This is so freakin' weird…

….After my Dad called me out of the room, he pulled me away from the doorway and lowered his voice.

"Whatcha doin'? Makin' friends with the kid?"

I scowled back at him. "What's wrong with that? He ain't makin' no trouble. He's tied down and he's BLIND, for goodness' sake!"

Dad ran a hand over his face. "Jay, you gotta stop pickin' up strays. First, it's with the stray dogs and cats; you bring 'em home an' ask me to keep 'em. Then you go around makin' little kiddy frien's and you want me ta feed 'em. What we do is secret, kid! We don' tell nobody about what we do and where we go!"

I answered. "Yeah, Dad, I know. We're lone wolves on the prairie. We work for the Boss an' we don' ever, ever make 'im mad at us an' we never give away his secrets. I know all that. So what's wrong if I gotta frien'?

"We don' tell the Boss' secrets, Jay. If you got frien's who aren't in the gang, you could tell 'em things about the setup. They tell somebody else an' other gangs horn in on our business." He crouched down and put his hands on my shoulders. "An' most important business, that Wayne kid isn't a frien' for you. He's merchandise. The Boss is expectin' a big payout when Wayne ponies up the cash. When that's done, he'll be disposin' of the kid."

"Yeah," I said with confidence. "Boss is gonna give him back."

My Dad gave me a long, sympathetic look. "Jay, you remember what happened to all those mutts you dragged home with you?"

I looked away, not liking the memories. "Yeah, they all died. Some of 'em got sick, others got hit by cars."

"Well, this new kid is goin' the way of the mutts after Wayne pays off. So don't you go gettin' attached to him, all right?"

"Why don't they just give him back? He don't have to die, Dad. He's a nice kid," I said with a whine.

"I don' care if he's f***ing Mother Theresa! It's too dangerous to give him back and the Boss won't take chances. So as soon as the money's paid, one of us'll off him." He gave me a kind look. "An' when it happens, I'll give you some money for ice cream. You don' have to be here when it happens."

"Dad," I remember kicking one of the crates with the toe of my sneaker. "Why does the Boss need so much money? We were doin' fine before we took the kid."

Dad shrugged. "Boss is back in jail again. He wants to get out, make bail. But this time, it's really high, about three mil'. Boss bails himself out, he'll need the rest of the money to pay us. So keep your yap shut and stay away from the kid."

Pete and Mickie were eating pizza at the table and had saved me a couple slices. I sat down and ate, but felt guilty and not just because Dickie was going hungry. They were gonna snuff him, even after his dad paid up. That just wasn't right, but I knew better than to argue. While I ate my pizza, I heard Jake talking to my Dad.

"Okay, the Boss just called and says he wants ten million cash, delivered by Batman. He's s'posed to drop it at that warehouse on Front Street at midnight where the Boss iced Robin. We'll deliver the Grayson kid the next day in a public place," Jake said. "Man, the Boss really has it in for Batman, doesn't he? Makin' him go back to that place after the Boss killed the kid?"

Dad snorted. "He's rubbin' Batman's nose in it. Everybody knows the Bat is Wayne's friend. Batman'll feel really bad when a second kid gets killed on his watch!" He grabbed a piece of pizza and started chewing. "So who makes the phone call?"

"I'll do it," Jake said. "I got the burner phone ready. Life sure is weird when you work for Two-Face."


	15. Ransom

CHAPTER 15

REPORT OF: Wally West

CODE NAME: KID FLASH

Rob...sorry. Dick had told me about the batmobile and all the goodies that were loaded into it, but the SUV was no slouch. I could see why Batman was nervous about my driving it.

It was armored with bullet proof windows and a whole array of offensive buttons on the dashboard, from oil to smoke to water to what I think was a laser beam.

"Don't touch that!" Conner said. "I think that's the bat-ray."

I was just about to hit a green button on the dash, but stopped when Conner slapped my hand away. I yelled at him. "Hey, how do you know? It might just be the windshield wipers! And besides, Bats gave me the keys and not you!"

Conner, clearly holding onto his temper with both Kryptonian hands, said, "Superman has been telling me a few things about the bat-arsenal since I'm working for Batman while I'm on the team. He's got a bat-ray, infused with kryptonite. I'd...(gritted teeth) _really like it _if you didn't turn it on."

Kryptonite? I pulled my hand away. Why have a kryptonite infused ray, unless you plan on...Oh. "Sorry," I muttered. To change the subject, I turned to M'gann. "Anything?"

Her eyes were glowing and had gone all vague. She was concentrating so hard, I could even see her hold on her human shape wavering. The outline of her true Martian form was fading in and out like a halo. "No," she replied sadly. "Not yet. But I'll keep trying."

Superboy turned away from her and leaned back in his seat. "I wish I knew why he wanted me along with you two. I get that you're driving, you've got a license and Bats knows you better than me. And M'gann can actually find Robin." He stared out the window.

"We need you, Conner, because you're muscle and you're pretty much bullet proof," I said. I know it isn't easy growing up an incomplete copy of Superman. "Besides, we both need to protect M'gann while she's in trance. We don't know who or what took Dick."

"Yeah," Conner said, straightening a little. "Poor kid. He's had it rough lately."

"Wish we could help him," I said, remembering what Dick looked like when we rescued him from Two-Face. "Bats don't have it easy, do they? Robin's training is so tough, but he needs it just to survive in Gotham." I made a right turn and began to circle another quadrant on the grid we were driving. Glancing at M'gann, she was still in her trance. Nothing yet.

* * *

REPORT OF: ARTEMIS CROCK

CODENAME: ARTEMIS

Batman led me to a smaller computer work station off to one side. "This is Dick's station, where he operates as Phoenix. Do you have his passwords?"

"If I don't, I can figure them out," I said. "Don't worry, Batman. We'll find him." I logged in as Dick and was pleased to see it boot up immediately. "Okay, I'm in. Now send me everything you have."

What he had was a grainy, fifteen second piece of video showing two men dumping a heavy canvas bag into their van, then driving away. I could understand Batman's frustration. There were markings on the side of the van but the lighting was bad and it was illegible. I was worried about Dick and could see how scared Batman was, too. I focused on my task.

Batman had hacked a few video cameras along the van's route, losing it about a block away. Batman was good on computers, but Robin was better. And Rob had taught me. I went to the Metahack site he'd shown me and started looking. There! A bunch of Gotham CCTV cameras...I started looking for the same date and time of Dick's kidnapping. I was going to follow that van if it killed me.

I was working on that when the ransom demand call finally came in. A white-faced Alfred brought a phone to Batman.

"It is the kidnappers, sir. The police are listening on the upstairs extension. They believe that you are in your study and do not wish to be disturbed."

Batman pulled his cowl back and flashed Alfred a look. "Thank you for dealing with the police, Alfred. I don't want them at my elbow during this call." He looked over at me. "Artemis, run a trace. Second red button to the right."

I nodded and hit the button, which lit up and put on a set of headphones. "Okay, got it, Batman." I turned back to watch the call. Batman, cold and calculating, suddenly morphed into Bruce Wayne, worried father. The lines on his face got deeper and his eyes were sad instead of cold. He took a deep breath, then picked up the line.

"This is Wayne," he said crisply.

"You already know what this call is about," a rough voice said. "We got your kid and you gotta pay if you want him back. Ten mil, in non-sequential bills."

"It's yours," Bruce said, his knuckles white on the phone receiver. "But first I want proof that my son is unharmed. Put him on the phone."

There was a silence and a dragging sound, then we heard Robin...Dick's voice. "H'lo?"

"Dick, are you all right?" Bruce asked and leaned hard against the table, supported by an arm. He didn't sound like Batman anymore.

"I'm okay, but they're gonna kill me anyw..." Dick's voice cut off and the other one came back on the line.

"You satisfied?" the rough voice said.

"What have you done to him?" Bruce demanded.

"He's back in lock-down, so don't you worry. Worry about getting us the money. Batman is to deliver it to the old Doubleday Warehouse on Front Street, midnight tonight."

"That's not enough time," Bruce said. "And besides, I...I can't be sure of making contact with Batman."

"It'll have to be. Ask Batman what happened to his kid! The same'll happen to yours if the delivery isn't made on time." The line went dead. Bruce put down the phone and turned back to me, his face taut and eyes cold.

"How is the trace coming?" he asked.

I sighed. "It was a burner phone. I can give you the nearest cell tower, but that's it."

"It will have to do," Batman said and put through a call to Wally and the rest of the team. "Here are the coordinates for the general area where we think Dick is being held. Focus on it."

"And what will you be doing, Batman?" I asked as he pulled off his cape and cowl and began to walk away.

Bruce Wayne turned back, his face looking suddenly bare. "I need to get ten million in cash ready or Two-Face will finish what he started."

"Two-Face," I gasped, then realized what the delivery location actually meant. "Does he know? About Dick being Robin?"

"I don't know. I hope not," Batman said. "Dick's life depends on it."

* * *

PHOENIX'S JOURNAL

I woke up to the sound of pattering feet. "Who's there?"

"It's me," I felt Jason's fingers working at the knots that tied wrists together.

"What are you doing?" I started to wriggle my wrists in the suddenly loosening cord. "Why are you letting me loose? Aren't you working for the gang?"

"I quit," Jason hissed into my ear. "They are gonna kill you. I didn't think they killed kids. I don't think my dad knows, and if he did he'd quit too. I didn't like it when Dad gave up trying to get legit jobs and hired on with a gang. He's gonna go back to prison and I'll get left in foster care like I was last time. Maybe if I help you, it'll count for somethin'."

I felt my wrists freed from the rope and sat up while Jason untied my ankles. "What about your dad? Won't he get in trouble with the boss when they find out you let me go?"

"Yeah, well, they'll be too busy dealing with Batman to pay any attention to me. Hopefully they won't find out until Batman catches 'em." Jason grabbed my arm and pulled me upright. With his left arm around my waist he guided me through the dark warehouse towards the door.

"Batman?" I stopped dead. "Is Batman here?" If Batman were here, then I had nothing to worry about.

"Naw, he's supposed to deliver your ransom to the warehouse on Front Street in an hour. Everybody's gone there to get the cash off him. The Boss said that Batman had to deliver the money. Prob'ly because that's where the Boss killed off the Boy Wonder." Jason tugged at my arm. "C'mon, Dick! I gotta get you out now!"

"But my father is Bruce Wayne." I stayed standing right where I was. "Why what the Boss want Batman to deliver the money? And why that location, anyway?" I could feel the cold chills running up and down my spine. Who was this boss and how did he know about me? Please tell me that nobody knows I'm Robin, I prayed silently to myself.

"The Boss wants Batman to lose a second kid on his watch. Two-Face holds grudges a long time. Now will you come with me or not?" Jason tugged at me again, but I had gone still.

"The Boss is Two-Face?" I stuttered and fell silent. "We've got to get out of here." And I let Jason lead me out of the warehouse.

* * *

BATMAN'S JOURNAL

As the hour drew near, I donned my heaviest bat suit. If somehow Two-Face was going to meet me I wanted to be prepared.

"Batman, according to Blackgate's files, Two- Face is still in the prison population. I can show you a video," Artemis tapped a button and the screen showed two face sitting in his cell playing solitaire. I glanced at the screen.

"It doesn't matter Artemis. It might really be him or substitute he's put in place. Either he or his gang has my partner and he's in danger." I went to the weapons cabinet and began to load my utility belt. I heard a footstep and knew that Artemis stood next to me.

"You need backup," she said. "I may not be as good as Robin… was… But I can hold my own in a fight. Let me help." I heard a beep from the computer before I could turn her down. Artemis' automated job had completed and the film was now readable. We both read the wording on the side of the van.

"DoubleClean Janitorial Services..." I murmured, thinking hard. "It's in the area the team is searching." I activated my communicator. "Team, Dick's kidnappers have a safe house at 1022 22nd Street, he might be there now. Artemis and I will go to the Front Street location to make the ransom drop . Keep in touch."

I heard young voices whooping on the other end of the channel, then M'gann's calm voice came over the line. "Understood. We're on our way."

"Come on, Artemis," I said. "Into the batmobile!"


	16. Two-Face

Sorry this chapter is short. I'm having a lot of trouble with carpal tunnel and am fighting with Dragon software. But I do want to keep with my weekly deadline, so here is this week's chapter.

CHAPTER 16

PHOENIX'S JOURNAL

Jason led me through what felt like miles and miles of hallway until we stopped.

"Dammit!" Jason said. "They've chained and bolted the doors." I could feel him twisting as he looked around for options. "This way," he said.

We ran down more hallways and stopped. Jason motioned for me to kneel down. He whispered in my ear, "they left me and Jake behind to guard you. Jake is in the main room between us and the door. We gotta find a way around him or we're sunk."

I knelt beside him, thinking frantically. If only I were still Robin I could take that guy out and rescue us both. I would have pounded the floor in frustration, except it would have alerted Jake our position. I had to come up with something.

* * *

REPORT OF: ARTEMIS CROCK

CODENAME: ARTEMIS

I had never been in the Batmobile before that day and I'm still amazed. I mean, I was sitting in Robin's seat, facing a big panel full of gadgets most of which I didn't understand.

"Buckle up," Batman said. "You will need it."

The car was already facing the exit, but I wasn't ready when Batman floored the gas. I was pushed back to the seat about two inches as the car took off like a rocket.

I could see what Robin had been talking about when he said that the Batmobile was fast. I hung onto the dashboard while the car took the curves at a hundred miles per hour or better... I saw Batman, looking grim, with steering wheel at arms' length, gripping it tightly.

"So, do we have the money?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"In the trunk," Batman said. "Some of it, anyway. An armored truck will meet us there."

"Are you really going to pay Two-Face?" I'd never really thought of Batman as a father. I've worked with him for years and he's always been The Bat, Dick's partner, our Boss. Now? He was different, his carefully-hidden feelings were exposed.

We stopped at the warehouse on Front Street. It looked dark and quiet. The armored truck was parked across the street. The driver had clearly left.

"You take the rear," Batman growled. "I'll go in the main door."

"All right," I said, and grabbed my quiver, shrugging it over my shoulder. I watched Batman flit to the entrance and slip inside. I ran to the back, finding the doors locked. I smiled. Robin had been teaching me to pick locks and this one looked pretty simple. Two minutes with my lock picks and I was inside.

* * *

PHOENIX'S JOURNAL

"Jay," I whispered. "Cut the lights."

"Why? I can't fight him in the dark," Jason replied.

"You can't," I said, remembering all those lessons with Batman. "But maybe I can." I didn't hear Jason move, so I nudged him with my arm. "Trust me."

"Okay," he finally hissed back and moved away. Seconds later, there was a loud click and the sound of Jake cussing.

"Damn it, the lights are gone," Jake said. "I bet it's that breaker again!" I heard the crash of furniture falling over as Jake tried to make his way to the breaker box.

This was going to be fun! I cracked my knuckles and dove towards where the voice was loudest. Jake didn't have a chance. He didn't know that anyone else was there, and he didn't have my training. Shooting fish in a barrel.

"Hey! What the...Who is that?" Jake grunted as I punched him in the gut, then followed by sweeping his feet out from under him. The air puffed out of him with a whoosh as he hit the floor. I had him in a headlock when the lights clicked on again.

"Wow. Where'd you learn that?" Jason asked from somewhere near my elbow. "I've got the ropes they tied you with."

I held out my hand. "Let me. I learned good knots sailing with Bruce." I had Jake trussed up quickly, feeling proud and capable for the first time in months. "Let's get out of here."

We almost made it out the door when strong hands grabbed us both.

"Dad!" Jay cried out. "I thought you went to the meet!"

"I came back because the Boss wants the kid. Good thing I did," he growled. "What did you do to Jake?" The hands shook us both. "Dontcha know what Two-Face'll do to the both of us if he finds out about this?"

"Doesn't matter," Jay said in a strong voice, but both his Dad and I could feel him shaking. "Dickiebird is my friend and I don't betray my friends."

"You never had a friend in your life," Todd snarled. "Or I woulda known about it."

"No thanks ta you," Jason replied. "Let me go!"

"Naw, you're both goin' with me. You, I gotta keep my eye on you or you'll get us both killed! And the kid!" A big hand gripped me by the scruff of the neck like a kitten and lifted me bodily. I started to struggle, then felt a hard blow to the side of my face.

"Quitcher struggling, brat!" he growled. "You bin enuff trouble ta me. Cooperate or you die sooner. And you, Jason. Listen up! You're comin' too. G'wan!" I heard a loud slap and a grunt from Jason, then we were out the door and on the way to the warehouse.

* * *

BATMAN'S JOURNAL

At the stroke of midnight, I walked into that warehouse. The lights had been left on, no surprise. I still had nightmares about that night. Of course, I never told Dick about them; he had bad dreams of his own.

With each deliberate step I took, I remembered the years I'd had with my boy. First, adopting a frightened orphan, then molding him into the confident young partner he became. My foot crunched something underneath. I bent and picked up a twisted piece of metal; the buckle from Robin's utility belt. I held it in the palm of my hand, gently cupping it and remembering that night. Harvey's kick had broken the clasp and the belt had flown off my boy. I closed my hand tightly over it.

"So, did you bring the money?" A harsh voice echoed in the dark recesses. I knew him. They'd somehow gotten him out of prison, then. Harvey Dent, aka Two-Face.

"I have it," I said. "Where is the boy?" As my voice echoed through the room, I hoped, oh how I hoped that the team had gotten to him first. But it was not to be. Two-Face stepped from the shadows, dragging Dick Grayson by one arm.


	17. Luck of the Draw

CHAPTER 17

REPORT OF: Wally West

CODE NAME: KID FLASH

"Wally, just punch the location into the GPS, wouldja?" Conner was whining again. He'd been complaining constantly that I got to drive, that I was going the wrong way, that I wouldn't use the GPS. He was just mad that I was the only one with a license and got to drive one of Batman's cars.

"I've been to Gotham before," I grumbled to him. "I know where I'm going. Hey!"

"I think that was our turn, Wally," M'gann was leaning over from the back seat and had thwapped me on the head. I think she learned that from Artemis. "We're lost. Admit it."

"We are not lost," I said with gritted teeth. I never get lost. Okay, almost never, but I wasn't going to admit it. Besides, when you're as fast as I am it doesn't really matter, does it? You get there anyway. I was going to find this "DoubleClean Janitorial Services" just fine without a computer telling me what to do. I'd run across the United States without help, thank you, I could do this...

We all heard a loud BANG followed by the flap, flap, flap sound that means you have a blown tire. I pulled the SUV over to the curb and we all piled out to see.

"If you'd listened to me, we'd be there now," Conner grumbled but held up the SUV while I changed the tire. Ten minutes later, after I'd turned on the GPS, we found the address. The building was lit but didn't look occupied.

We did it by the numbers. Conner took one side, I took the other and M'gann went in to scout. "They were here, but the building's empty," she said into our minds. "I found the room where they were holding Rob...Dick, but he's gone now."

We all met back at the SUV. That's when I made a call to Artemis.

* * *

REPORT OF: ARTEMIS CROCK

CODENAME: ARTEMIS

I had just positioned myself outside the rear entrance to the warehouse when my communicator beeped. "Yes? It's Artemis..."

Wally's voice came over the line. "Artie, where are you?"

I asked, "Where are you guys? Do you have Rob yet?"

"We...uh...just got to the kidnappers' HQ and its deserted. We found where they were holding Dick, but nothing else."

"Well, get here to the drop, then. Why are you so late?" As I looked around, a car pulled up. I slipped into the shadows and watched two men and two boys get out of the car. One of them was Dick.

"We got a flat tire," M'gann's voice rang in my head. "But we're on the way."

"Ditch the car and GET here!" I told her. "You don't need the car to transport Dick anymore. The kidnappers just arrived and they have him and some other kid. We need you NOW!"

"On it!" M'gann's voice came over the line.

* * *

PHOENIX'S JOURNAL

They hauled me out of the car, tripping over my own two feet until Jason moved in to guide me. This was looking bad enough until it suddenly got worse. Inside the building, they handed me over to the boss.

"Hmmm…small for his age," a familiar voice said and a rough hand gripped my chin sharply, tilting my face up. "Reminds me of another small boy I recently disposed of. Do you know who I am, boy?"

"Two-Face?" I said, wishing I could meet his glare with an equally cold one of my own. "Bruce is gonna pay the money."

"I'm sure he will," the harsh voice chuckled. "As for you…?" I heard the 'ting' of a coin landing on cement. "As for you, you'll be meeting Robin in heaven some time later today. Sorry kid, luck of the draw."

The hand grabbed me by the arm and dragged me forward. It hurt my ribs and I yelled. "Ow! You're pulling too hard!"

He stopped with a chuckle. "You do look a little the worse for wear. Wayne beat you?"

"No! I had a rock climbing accident. I broke a rib and you've got my bad arm." I wished I could hit this guy, but I was helpless Dick Grayson right now, not Robin. Try the blue eyes. "Please, mister…don't kill me…" I teared up and let them run down my cheeks. "I'm just a kid and I want to go home. That's all….Please?"

Two-Face paused and I heard the coin again. "Nope. Sorry, kid but your luck isn't running today." He dragged me through a door and into a large room that smelled familiar. What was it Jason had said? Two-Face wanted Batman to lose two kids on his watch. My nose told me where I'd been that had the same musky odor. This time, my luck had run out.

"So, did you bring the money?" Two-Face called out.

"I have it. Where is the boy?" Batman's voice. He was here! He was here and maybe everything would be okay.

Two-Face dragged me forward by the arm. The smell of the warehouse got even more overpowering. Oh, I remembered this place. I had nightmares every night about being helpless at this man's hands and even Batman couldn't save me. The fear became almost overwhelming.

"I have the money. Let him go," Batman's voice sounded even raspier than it did normally. He wasn't handling this any better than I was.

"Don't give him anything!" I shouted. "He wants revenge against you, Batman, and he's gonna kill me anyway!"

I expected the blow but wasn't able to duck all of it. The floor hit me hard and I tasted blood from a split lip. I started to pull myself upright when the hand grabbed me again, by the hair.

"Stay where you are, Bats!" Two-Face growled, shaking me a little. "I've still got the boy and Bruce Wayne might be upset with you if anything happens to him!"

"What is it you want, Harvey?" I could hear the exhaustion in Batman's voice. He was taking all this really hard. I'd bet he hadn't slept since I was taken. I struggled against Two-Face's hold and felt his grip tighten. Still gripping my hair, he raised me a couple inches off the floor.

"Why should I want anything, Batman?" Harvey asked with a sneer in his voice. "We were partners once and we did good work, cleaning up Gotham City. Then you got a kid for your partner." He gave me a shake. He didn't know, did he? If he knew, I was worse than dead.

"Make your point, Harvey," Batman growled. "You already took your feelings out on Robin. This boy has nothing to do with us. He isn't Robin."

"Yeah, I already killed your little partner, didn't I?" Harvey chuckled. His hand relaxed. I might be able to break away, but if I did, where would I go? I couldn't _see_.

"Robin is gone." Batman sounded sad. So sad. "Why don't you just take the money and let this boy go? It's all there. Most of it's in the truck parked out front. I'm sure your boys have found it. The rest is in the trunk of the Batmobile and I'll get it for you if you just. Let. The. Boy. Go." He spaced his words carefully. I think he was trying to get through the fog in Harvey Dent's brain.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Harvey said with a chuckle. I felt the cold steel of a gun pressed against my temple. "What I want isn't money, Batman. I want to see you squirm helplessly. When I offed your little partner, it wasn't enough. So, let's remove Wayne's little circus brat."

The sound of the gun being cocked to fire rang through the room. I gulped, knowing that this was it.

"Hey, Puke-Face! Let him go!" a familiar voice shouted from behind me. Jason pushed Two Face away from me. The gun clattered away from me while I heard Jason struggling with Two-Face. There was a scuffle and Jason grunted.

Batman rushed forward, his cape flapping, but Two-Face grabbed me by the throat and tightened his fingers. "So, now there are two of them? Well, two has always been my number. I have the Wayne kid by the throat and the other boy at the other end of my gun. Who are you, by the way?"

Jason growled and spat at Two-Face, the spittle landing with a splat between us. A softer voice came from somewhere on the sidelines. "Uh, Boss, I'm really sorry but that's my kid, Jason."

"Your kid, Todd? And so treacherous? You, Jason, you're pretty stupid not to know where your advantage lies," Two-Face said. He tightened his fingers around my throat a bit more until I could barely breathe.

"So, Batsy, which boy do I kill? Or do I kill both of them?"

"Hey, Boss, don't kill my kid," Willis Todd said as he walked closer to us. "I'm one of your men and everybody knows that kids is stupid. Mine, more'n others'..."

"Stupid? Or have you been teaching him to defy me?" Two-Face said with a purr. "I don't like it when my men show disloyalty, Todd."

"I'm not disloyal, Boss. I just...he's my kid, y'know? Please don' shoot him," Todd's voice was closer.

"Let's consult the coin, shall we? You toss. Heads, Jason gets it. Tails, Jason goes free." Two-Face dropped me to the dusty floor. While I wheezed for air, the coin tinged and was tossed with another small noise.

"No!" Todd yelled. "Nooooo! Not my kid!" Footsteps, loud pounding footsteps and the gun went off with a roar. Bam! Bam! Two shots. I felt warm liquid splatter across my face and head. Blood. Not mine. Whose?

Bodies flew out of the rafters and began fighting with other bodies.

* * *

REPORT OF: Wally West

CODE NAME: KID FLASH

After Artemis called, we booked it as fast as we could to the place on Front Street. Conner and I ran while M'gann flew. When we got there, we heard a gun go off inside the building and ran faster. Artemis followed from the back door.

Rob was down, covered with blood next to a big guy who was also covered with blood. Some kid was fighting with Two-Face over the gun while Batman fought to get to Two-Face through about a dozen goons. M'gann called through the telepathic link: "Wally, get Robin out of there and help that man! Everybody else, clear the way for Batman! Anyone who can, get that other boy away from Two-Face's gun!"

We scattered. Two-Face wasn't watching Rob at all, he was too busy being pummeled and bit by that kid; man, what a scrapper he was! I dove for Rob, only to find him struggling to sit up.

"You okay?" I asked, reaching for the ropes that tied his wrists.

"Yeah. Not my blood, KF," he said, panting for air. "Get to the man Two-Face shot. He's Jason's father."

Jason? Who was Jason? Didn't matter. I was over the man's body, trying to find signs of life but not succeeding. I started CPR and put through a call for G.P.D and an ambulance. I looked over my shoulder once and saw that Batman was pounding Two-Face while Artemis, Conner and M'gann were still dealing with the remaining henchmen.

While I was working on the man, the feisty kid came over and crouched next to me while I worked. His eyes were almost as big as Rob's and green.

"He's gone, isn't he?" the kid said, drawing the back of one hand across his nose. I didn't stop working. I wouldn't let this kid watch his father die like Dick had to.

* * *

PHOENIX'S JOURNAL

After Wally loosened the knots at my wrists, I struggled to finish untying them but my fingers were slippery. I was covered with blood from Jason's Dad. I hoped KF could save him. I heard the sounds of the team fighting and worked harder. Oh, how I wanted to help, any way I could!

I heard blows, nearby, and Two-Face grunting and returning the blows. Once he almost stepped on me, but I rolled out of the way. Still fighting the ropes, I heard more footsteps, heavy ones, charging towards me. Arms gathered me up, holding me close. I smelled Bruce's aftershave and kevlar. A familiar voice asked, "Dick? Are you okay? Were you hit?"

"No...no," I rasped, welcoming the warmth of Batman's arms around me. Safe. I was finally safe. "I wasn't hit. But where's Jason? Where's Two-Face?"

Batman gently set me on the floor. I realized that I had been hearing a soft, moaning sound since the gun went off. "Two-Face is restrained. Kid Flash, come sit with Dick. I'll be right back."

KF swept over and sat down next to me. Before long, he put an arm around my shoulders and I leaned in. My throat hurt and breathing was still hard, but I was lucky to be alive. Not everyone was so lucky that night.

The dusty floor crunched under Batman's boots as he squatted next to Jason, the source of the moaning. "My Dad...He shot my Dad..." Jason was whimpering. "All Dad did was try to save me and he shot him dead!"

"I'm sorry, Jason," Batman's voice was a low rumble. "I'm sorrier than you know, son. "


	18. Help from Kid Flash

Sorry that this chapter is both late and short. Work has picked up speed and I've been very busy. Postings will be spotty until the second week of October or so. But, as always, encouragement and reviews are loved and worshipped :)

CHAPTER 18

BATMAN'S JOURNAL

...he looked so like Dick on that terrible night his parents were murdered. This young boy, tears running down his face, knelt next to his father as the blood pool spread over the dirty floor. I looked at him; Jason was about the same age I was when Mom and Dad were killed, about twelve. I glanced over at Dick, blind and battered, huddled on the floor with Kid Flash's arm around his shoulders. I had failed Dick. He was left half dead on my watch, with an incurable handicap. And it had happened in this very building. The blood from Willis Todd's body were overlaying my own boy's rusty stains. I wasn't going to fail another boy in this cursed place.

I stood up, feeling the gritty floor under my boots. I moved over to Jason and crouched down beside him. Jason was rocking and moaning with pain. He scrubbed at his face with a dirty hand and fixed his green eyes on me.

"My Dad...He shot my Dad..." Jason said with barely suppressed rage. "All Dad did was try to save me and he shot him dead!" He fisted his hands together as though trying to find someone to hit. Two Face was out of reach, securely restrained by the team. I knew that rage, that despair. I'd lived with it for half a lifetime.

I lowered my voice. "I'm sorry, Jason. I'm sorrier than you know, son. "

"He wasn't much of a Dad, y'know?" Jason's voice quavered. "But he was all I had. After Mom died, it was just us. Half the time, Dad din't know what t'do with me. The other half, he was out trying to score us the rent money. But he always made sure we had a roof an' some food in the fridge, even if it did come outta some dumpster." He looked at me defiantly. "My Dad was a crook, Batman, but he tried. He really tried to take care of me." He sniffled a bit and ran a dirty arm under his nose.

"Do you have any family?" I asked. I had already begun making plans for this boy. A Wayne scholarship lay in his future, and any other help I could quietly give.

He shook his head. "No. Mom was a foster kid and Dad doesn't...didn't...have anyone. It was just us." He looked over his shoulder. The police had arrived with a familiar figure in tow. Miss Simms from Social Services. She wouldn't know me in this costume, but I certainly knew her. And so did Dick.

"Why, Richard," she said, stalking over to the boy. "What has happened to you?"

Dick's face turned towards the sound of her voice. He looked in her direction blindly, while an expression of panic crossed his face. "Ms. Simms, is that you?"

"Why yes, Richard, it is me." She beamed at him. "I will take charge of you until Mr. Wayne can come and pick you up."

Kid Flash glanced from Ms. Simms to Dick and back again. "I don't think we've met," he said with an ingratiating smile. He stuck out a hand. "I'm kid flash," he said.

"I didn't know there were heroes here," Ms. Simms eyed Kid Flash's gaudy costume with distaste. She evaded the offered handshake and Kid Flash withdrew his hand with a frown. "Richard, you really must have an adult caring for you until your father can pick you up."

Dick struggled to his feet, with Kid Flash's help. "I can wait here until Bruce gets here," Dick said, clearly struggling with his emotions. "Besides Batman is here. He can take care of me."

I wasn't the only one noting Dick's increasing upset. Beside me, Jason got up and strode over to Miss Simms. "Dick doesn't need you. His Dad is coming and the cops are here already. He ain't an orphan, he's got people already taking care of him."

She swiveled and looked at Jason with narrowed eyes. "You must be the other juvenile I was sent to pick up. Your name is Jason Todd, I understand. I need you both to come with me. You'll be at the shelter until we locate some family."

Jason's chin was set at a stubborn tilt. "I ain't got no family, lady," he said.

"So then, it's foster care for you," she said, grabbing his wrist. With a lithe movement, Jason quickly wriggled his hand out of her grip and positioned himself out of her reach. Better yet, he stood protectively between the woman and Dick. Kid Flash moved in next to him.

Bruce Wayne was clearly needed at this point, so I slipped out of the building to don street clothes and called Alfred to come with the car.

When Bruce Wayne walked into the room, the three were still at a stand-off. Miss Simms looked frustrated, while Kid Flash continued to block her access to either Jason or Dick.

"Where is my son...Dick!" I called and ran over to my boy. Dick's face split into a blinding grin. Following the sound of my voice, he ran over to me and into my open arms.

"I'm glad you got here before the war could start," he murmured into my lapel. "Simms is gonna have a coronary pretty soon if KF doesn't let her at Jason or me."

"We'll see about that, Dick," I replied. "Alfred will take a look at your throat when we get home. But, in the meantime..." I stood and laid my hand on Dick's shoulder. "Miss Simms. How good to see you again."

"Hello, Mr. Wayne," she said cautiously. She remembered our last clash, over Dick's adoption, as well as I did.

"I see that you have another child to find accommodation for," I said, glancing at a fuming Jason who was still crouched behind Kid Flash. "I might be able to help." I gave her my patented charming Wayne smile. "I'm still a certified foster parent with Gotham City. I'd be happy to offer Jason a place to stay until something more permanent is found for him."

She frowned, undecided.

"If you like, I can telephone your superior and get his approval," I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and held it ready.

"No," she decided. "That will be fine, Mr. Wayne. You have an excellent reputation," she fairly spat the word out. "With Social Services in Gotham. I'll just have you sign this," she handed me a release and I quickly scrawled my signature. "All right, the boy is in your custody until other arrangements can be made." With a closing glare at us, she left the room in an only slightly disguised huff.

"Hello, Jason," I said, squatting down in front of Jason. "I'm Bruce Wayne, Dick's father. You'll be coming home with us for the time being."

His green eyes drilled into mine as he gave me a long and suspicious look. He seemed to make a decision. "Hi Mister Wayne," he said. "Thanks for taking me." He cast a stare towards Miss Simms retreating form. "I've heard about foster care. Not that I'd be staying long."

As I suspected, Jason had probably lived on the streets his entire life and would return to them unless a caring adult stepped in. In five years, maybe less, he would be a problem for Batman to solve. "Come on, then." I smiled at the team. Give them credit, only Artemis and Kid Flash looked shocked at my change of demeanor. "And thank you, youngsters, for saving my boy. I truly appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Mr. Wayne," Kid Flash choked out. At a gesture from him, the team vanished, leaving the police to finish with the crime scene. Alfred stood in the doorway, smiling broadly at Dick. It was time to go home.


	19. At The Manor

Chapter 10

STATEMENT OF: JASON PETER TODD

I don't remember much of the ride to Wayne Manor. I was still pretty punchy from everything that happened. My Dad...I've always been pretty...what do they call it? Independent. Yeah, independent. I been makin' my own meals an' Dad's since before Mom died. Dad would be out on a job or just gone and Mom'd be high on somethin'. If I wanted food, I hadda make it myself. An' sometimes I hadda get it myself too, if you know what I mean. Good thing I was a cute kid before I shot up an' got tall. Ladies useta feed me because they couldn't stand ta see me cry.

Once I got my growth spurt all that was over. I was just another kid who shoulda been in school. I useta go into big stores an' get me one o'those five finger discounts, only I stole bread, not comics or nuthin'. I was really careful not to tell Wayne that I was a thief. He mighta changed his mind about me and then POW! off ta foster care and Ms. Simms for me.

Dickiebird, he treated me like a long lost brother. He made sure I was comfortable in my room an' I had everything I wanted. Everything I wanted, huh! The place was like a f$#$ing palace. Hey! Dickie, wha'd that transcribin' machine do with that last word?

(DG) Batman programmed it to exclude bad words. Looks like it's working.

(JT) What? Y'mean if I say s$ t or d #n then it's gonna put funny characters in instead?

(DG) Yeah. Just look.

(JT) Well, f$#$ on that! Okay, okay, where was I?

(DG) You were talking about Wayne Manor.

(JT) Oh yeah. Well, the room was pretty fancy and it was the first time I ever had my own bathroom. Dad and I always had ta share with the other people on the floor where we were renting. So, this old butler gave me some of Dick's pajamas and asked was I hungry. At that point it was really starting ta hit me that my Dad was really dead. I was all alone. Dad wasn't much, but he was my Dad an' we looked out for each other. So I just kinda looked up at this old guy and couldn't say a #$% ^$ word. He leaned down and he hugged me. I din't know what ta do. I hug him back an' I drop those fancy jammies straight ta the floor. I think he figured it out, Alfred did. He took the pajamas away from me and put 'em on the dresser, then he said, "I think that you might enjoy a cup of cocoa, young sir."

He put a hand on my shoulder and kinda steered me downstairs into the shiniest kitchen I ever seen. He sat me down on a chair and made cocoa. Now, I don't mean he microwaved some milk and stirred in some Nestle's. Nope, he shaved off a chocolate bar an' melted it, then poured in milk from a bottle, then he took this wooden thing he called a frother an' spun that around in the chocolate. He handed me this huge mug of foamy hot chocolate with mini marshmallows in it. I din't know whether ta drink it or just look at it.

"Go ahead, Master Jason," he said. "Try it."

I did an' it was the best d #$%d coca I ever had. I was about half way through it when Dickie came in. He was findin' his way around much better than he had in the warehouse; I guess he knew the house and could find his way.

"Smells like Alfie's cocoa," he said. "C'n I have some?"

"Sit down, Master Dick, and I will prepare some for you too," the old guy said and went through the whole rigamarole again.

"Why dontcha just buy a mix an' stir it inta milk?" I asked. I mean, it's weird ta fix all this stuff for just a couple guys. "Wouldn't it be faster?"

The old guy, Alfie, got this look like he smelled somethin' bad. "I do not believe in cutting corners, Master Jason. The day I resort to packet mixes is the day I retire." An' he kinda sniffed.

"You gotta admit, this is really good cocoa," Dickie said, slurping his down. "I like the marshmallows."

"So do I," I said and finished off the rest of the cupful. Then I yawned. Suddenly I felt really sleepy.

"I think it's time for bed, Master Jason," Alf said. An' he took me back upstairs to my room an' put me into those jammies. I ain't had nobody help me put on my clothes since I don't know when. Next thing I knew, he'd put me to bed and pulled up the covers. Bed was nice, really soft. And the next thing I knew, it was morning.

* * *

BATMAN'S JOURNAL

At my request, Alfred drugged Jason's cocoa. I wanted to take Dick downstairs to the cave and have Alfred examine him using the medical equipment there. Being Dick, he denied having any injuries, but I noted the bruising on his throat and wanted to be sure.

I also wanted a thorough debrief from him about our new guest, Jason. I had understood from Dick's body language and behavior that Jason was an ally, perhaps a friend. Now was the time to find out more.

"His Dad worked for the gang," Dick said hoarsely while Alfred took x-rays and an MRI of his neck area. "His Mom died from a drug overdose and his Dad has been taking care of him ever since."

"With periods spent on the streets when his father was in jail, I imagine," I said. I had pulled my cowl off for comfort. It had been a very long two days. "He seems very streetwise."

"But he's not a crook," Dick insisted, then was silenced as Alfred inserted a naso-pharyngeal camera to examine his larynx from the inside. A moment later, Dick gagged and said, "I hate it when you do that! I told you, I'm fine!"

"You are fortunate, lad, that you are, as you put it, 'okay'," Alfred said drily. "But I see no fractures and nothing worse than some swelling. It should clear in a few days. Do try not to get yourself throttled by criminals when you are not in costume and wearing your gorget."

Alfred's comment reminded me, yet again, of the dangers to Bruce Wayne's son. Simply by being important to me, Dick remains at risk of kidnap. "Dick, you know how dangerous it is for you, just being my son. Maybe you should go away to school, after all."

Dick got very still. "I won't be any safer among strangers," he grated. "If Batman can't protect me, nobody can. And besides, without Phoenix, who'll protect _you_?

"If you went away, Dick, you might be safer," I lowered my voice. Sometimes Dick listens better when I don't push too hard.

"No, Bruce," Dick said, looking like he was tearing up. "I'm not going away to some blind school."

I went over to sit next to him on the examining table. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. "I'm sorry, Dick," I said, trying to find the right words. "I was just...worried...about you. Two-Face had you and I didn't know whether he knew about Robin. I got a second chance when Two-Face almost killed you. I was...afraid. You could have died tonight."

Dick snuggled against me, pulling the cape over us both. In a muffled voice, he said, "But I didn't die. The team was great. And Jason was there, too." He paused, then said, "thanks for taking him in, Bruce. Jason is more than just an ally, he's a friend now. And he's pretty smart. You could do worse than train him to be Robin."

"I'm not looking to replace you!" I gave Dick a brief shake to emphasize my point. "I'm still looking for treatments for you. Someday we'll find a cure and you'll be back on duty."

I heard a snort from under the cape. "When I'm eighty? I'll look real good in the boots and cape then. You don't have any cures for me, do you? If you did, you'd have said so."

I bit my lip, remembering an e-mail from Dr. Mid-Nite that I'd seen recently. A surgery, using Thanagarian technology to renew damaged brain cells. It had never been tried on humans and could kill as easily as it would heal. "Nothing I want to try right now," I finally said. Dick said nothing, so I pulled the cape aside. He looked sad and disappointed.

"So, what about Jason?" Dick asked.

"What about Jason?" I replied. "He'll stay here until we can find a permanent placement for him."

"Why not here?" Dick asked. "I've always wanted a brother."

The sheer enormity of the problems that would cause made me speechless for a moment. Bring a strange boy into this secretive world we occupied could destroy Batman's anonymity, not to mention the rest of the League. Dick's face was so very hopeful that I couldn't crush him. "Let's get to know him better, son. Then we'll see."

* * *

STATEMENT OF: JASON PETER TODD

...An' so I wake up in this huge bedroom that looks even bigger by daylight. The next thing I know, Alf is knocking at the door with a pile of clothes draped over his arm.

"Master Jason, I took the liberty of looking out some clothing for you. You are stockier than Master Dick, but I think some of his older clothing might fit you. We shall go today to the shops and outfit you properly." An' he starts piling all these practically new jeans an' shirts on top of the dresser. I tell ya, I never had anything new in my life. We always went ta the Goodwill or the Salvation Army for our duds an' that was good enough, y'know? Everything was worn in already.

I took the longest shower of my life with nobody bangin' on the door tellin' me I'm usin' all the hot water, then I got dressed in some of Dickie's old rags. Lookin' at myself in the mirror, I almost didn't recognize me. But I was hungry, so I went downstairs to see if the food was as good as the cocoa.

Dickie was already there, eatin' cereal. Crocky Crunch, we never bought that expensive stuff. Breakfast, if we ever bothered, was mostly leftovers from dinner.

"Hey Jason!" Dickie says through a mouthful of cereal. "G'morning. Wan' some cereal?" An' he picks up the box an' shakes it.

"Naw, I'll some of whatever Alfie is cookin' up," I said. A cooked breakfast. Last time I had one o' them was when I was little an' the neighbor ladies was feedin' me up. Then I stopped. "Hey, Dickiebird, how didja know it was me?"

Dickie jus' grinned. "I c'n tell by your steps, the way you sound when ya walk. It's like a fingerprint. Everybody walks differently."

I pulled up a chair an' sat down, really surprised that this kid thought like a detective or somethin'. 'Course I didn't know about the Secret , yet. "Oh," was all I could get out before Alf was dishin' up a big plate o'food in front of me. I know I'm talkin' a lot about food here, but ya gotta unnerstan', Alfie's food is _good_ an' he gives ya a lot! It was eggs an' bacon an' potatoes an' some little fish he calls kippers. He said it was a 'full English breakfast' or somethin'. I don' care what he calls it, I just ate it till I was stuffed.

Dickie, he just ate his cereal an' listened ta me eat and kinda giggled. Then Mr. Wayne came in an' sat down.

"Good morning, Jason," he said and picked up the coffee Alfie'd just poured for him. "Good breakfast?" he said and kinda grinned. "It looks good. I think I'll have the same, Alfred."

So pretty soon, he and I are both diggin' in. It was kinda, well, nice. Like havin' a family. I could get used ta this, I thought ta myself.


	20. Jason

CHAPTER 20

BATMAN'S JOURNAL

I've been watching Jason quietly. He's a very active boy, almost as active as Dick. Fortunately, Jason doesn't seem to be as attracted to chandeliers and high places as Dick was.

Alfred and Dick have shown Jason the in-house gym, the one not located in the cave. The other night, I was running through some katas when I turned and found Jason watching me intently.

"Is that martial arts? Like kung fu?" he asked. "I always wanted ta learn stuff like that. Dickie tol' me he knew martial arts."

"Really?" I responded. "I can show you if you'd like."

He immediately brightened. "Yeah! I'd like it if you would."

So I began to teach Jason the movements. He was a quick learner and seemed to enjoy the workout. Soon Jason was getting up early and joining Dick and me in our daily workouts. In addition to martial arts, I expanded my lessons to include boxing and street fighting, only to discover that Jason was already fairly skilled.

"Dad showed me how ta box and use a knife. On the streets, you gotta learn ta take care of yourself." He demonstrated his knife work with an escrima stick lying there and had clearly trained in boxing. I must admit that I was impressed with the boy's style. While he lacked Dick's natural athleticism, he was still very good on his feet.

* * *

PHOENIX'S JOURNAL

So, Bruce started working out with Jason and I wasn't jealous. Well, I tried not to be. Not much, anyway. Usually after his workout with Jay, Bruce would dim the lights to work out with me. Jason was surprised the first time we had a bout, and he wanted to know more about it. Pretty soon, Bruce had Jason in a blindfold working out with me too.

I think I surprised Jay the first time I threw him. He got mad the second time and tried to grab me, but I wasn't there for him to grab. Instead, I had anticipated his moves from the sheer amount of noise he made and was three feet away, laughing at him. He tried to rush me, but I evaded him easily and made him chase me around the workout area. Finally, he was so mad he was snorting and I could tell he wanted to pound me.

"Jason," Bruce called. "You can't fight effectively if you're angry." Jay stopped and panted. I could smell his sweat from the bars I was perched on, out of his reach.

"How is he keeping away from me?" Jay demanded angrily. "We're both blind!"

"Dick has had time to learn to adjust to blindness. He can hear you move," Bruce said patiently.

"Yeah, and I can smell you, too!" I laughed. I heard Jason roar just before he knocked me off my perch. My fault, I let my guard down. Soon we were wrestling on the mat and it finally broke down into a tickle match that left both of us out of breath and giggling. Bruce reached both arms down and pulled the two of us up, still laughing.

"Okay, you two, hit the showers and get ready for school," Bruce said. I could hear the smile in his voice. He was enjoying this, too. He seemed a lot more relaxed these days. Now that I thought about it, he was happier than he'd been since I had been blinded.

Jay and I both were going to Gotham Academy. Jason had problems with the academic part of it. They'd put him in the remedial classes in English and Math, but he was really good at sports so nobody teased him.

* * *

BATMAN'S JOURNAL

Since Jason's arrival, the household has lightened somehow. When Dick was blinded, he wasn't the only one plunged into darkness. I'd spent the time worrying about him. I'd spent time researching treatments and was depressed at functioning as Batman all alone; no resounding laugh overhead as Dick darted ahead of me. And Dick himself was different since Two-Face's initial attack. He had nightmares virtually every night and I wasn't doing much better.

With Jason in the house, we all had something to plan for. Dick had a friend near his own age to talk to and play with. Alfred had discovered that Jason had a half-starved appreciation for good food and resolved to fatten the boy up. I found that I enjoyed training Jason, teaching him all the self-defense skills that I'd gone over with Dick. In short, Jason was making a place for himself. I only had one concern, that Dick was picking up some of Jason's disdain for rules.

Alfred had pulled the Rolls around front, planning to drive me to a business meeting. I was wearing one of my most expensive bespoke designer suits, intending to impress. I sat in the rear seat of the car and felt something beneath me go *squish*.

I quickly rolled out of the seat and removed my jacket to find Alfred trying very hard to control a laugh. He covered it with a sneeze.

My jacket was covered with peanut butter and grape jelly contained in Wonder Bread. I carried it to the front door and opened it, leaning my head inside.

"Jason! Dick!" I roared and soon heard feet pelting down the hallway. Both boys arrived in record time, each with an innocent expression on his face.

"What is it, Bruce?" Dick asked. "Is there some emergency?"

"Peanut butter and jelly," I said, holding out my jacket. "No food in the Rolls, remember?"

Dick was the first to break, his composure descending into giggles. Jay followed.

"Well?" I demanded. "Did you leave this on purpose?"

"We were hungry," Jason said. "And I'd saved a sandwich from lunch; they served pb&j's in the cafeteria. I gave it to Dick."

"And I dropped it," Dick said. "Sorry, Bruce. We'll clean it up." Then he snorted and broke into giggles.

I threw up my hands and stormed up the flight of stairs to my room. I needed to change suits. Alfred followed me, closing the bedroom door quietly.

"While this is undoubtedly embarrassing for you, Master Bruce. You are missing a very important point," he said, brushing off a jacket and handing it to me.

"Which is?" I donned the jacket and checked the fit in the mirror.

"This is the first time that Master Dick has acted like the boy he is since he was first attacked by Two-Face. Master Jason is reminding him that he's still a child and not a small adult."


	21. Jason Figures it Out

CHAPTER 21

PHOENIX'S JOURNAL

Batman was investigating a new drug that's flooding Gotham. It's a psychedelic LSD-analogue they called Tilt, because it makes the world spin and go away. It was effective through skin contact, but gave the biggest rush when injected. Largely manufactured in Mexico, the gangs were bringing it in hidden inside container ships.

During the evenings, when Batman was out on the streets, I manned the radio and computers, trying to track the shipments. And I worried, of course. Batman didn't have me there to watch his back anymore. I think that, more than anything else, made being blind pretty rough. Not that I liked being blind, of course, but Bruce needed me. He needed somebody to keep him safe out there.

Every night, he'd come in with new bruises or injuries. Alfred would tsk and treat him and Bruce would try to control his grunting and groaning so I wouldn't know he'd gotten hurt. Of course, I knew! Who did he think was following him on the comm-link?

One night, Batman staggered in and let Alfred guide him to a seat. I heard Alfie working on him and came over to the medical area.

"Bruce, I don't have to be blind to know that this isn't working," I said.

"What isn't working?" Bruce said, his voice thin with pain.

"You got stabbed tonight, didn't you?" I asked. Bruce said nothing, but that didn't matter. I could hear Alfred cussing under his breath about bloody idiots who got themselves bloody stuck with bloody pig-stickers.

"You need a partner, somebody to help you out there!" I said.

"You're my partner. You help me out there," he said. Stubborn, mule-headed to the end.

"I'm not _there_, where you need me," I kept a sharp rein on my temper. Yelling at Bruce never did anything but make him even more stubborn. "Why don't you call the team? Wally can take some time and watch your back."

"Wally's got his own city and he helps Barry out...ow!" Bruce said.

"If you'd sit still, I could finish stitching this," Alfred muttered. "And you should listen to Master Dick."

Bruce snorted. "Et tu, Alfred? I worked alone out there before Robin and I'll do it again." I heard the rustle as Bruce stood up. "I'm going to take a shower and hit the hay. I'm doing just fine. I don't need help," he said and his footsteps echoed as he climbed the stairs to the manor.

"If he'd only listen," I said and let out some of the frustration boiling inside.

"Alas, listening isn't his strong suit," Alfred said, the clatter he made signifying that he was cleaning up. "I'm sorry, lad."

I went to bed, still worried.

* * *

STATEMENT OF: JASON PETER TODD

Even on Saturday, I was workin' out with Mr. Wayne...no, that's right, he tol' me ta call him Bruce. So, every day I was workin' out with Bruce and later with Dick while wearin' a blind-fold. Bruce even set up the trapeze and high wires in the back yard. Guess Dick useta be some kinda circus star before his folks bit the big one. Oops, sorry, Dick. Before his parents died. Anyway, Bruce was showin' me tricks that he'd learned from Dick, an' he wasn't shy about tellin' me.

"Dick taught me everything I know about the trapeze," Bruce said as he demonstrated a back flip inta a triple somersault and landed in the net.

"Ain'tcha ashamed that a kid taughtcha all this?" I asked from the ground.

"Aren't you ashamed, Master Jason," Alfred corrected me as he laid out a table full of snacks. Chocolate chip cookies. Mmmmmmmm. Alf can really cook good! An' he was always tryin' ta fix my table manners or my grammar. He didn't know yet that I'd never make a gentleman.

Bruce bounced on the net a couple times, then swung himself over and back onta the grass. He smelled the cookies too.

"Why should I be ashamed to learn from someone who knows more than I do? Even if he is younger, Dick knows much more about the trapeze and high wire than I ever will." Bruce crunched down on a cookie while I took a swig of milk.

"Too bad he can't do the traps no more," I said and reached for another cookie. "Where is he, anyway?"

"That's 'can't do the traps anymore,' Master Jason," Alf said. "And Master Dick is inside doing his homework." 'As you should be' stayed unspoken, Alf being the master of speaking without words.

"Okay, Alf," I said reluctantly and grabbed a handful of cookies to stuff in my pockets. "I'm goin'," I garbled through a mouthful of cookie.

"That's 'Alfred', young sir," Alfred said as I ran away. "And gentlemen do not stuff their mouths with cookies!" he called after me.

I was too far away to shout back that I'd never be a gentleman. It was cute that Alf didn't look like he was gonna give up on that anytime soon, either. Besides, the cookies were fresh out of the oven and I'd grabbed 'em for Dickie.

I found him at his desk, struggling with a braille book. "Hey, Dickiebird! I got cookies for ya. Quit the studyin' and take a break, huh?" I unloaded my pockets and stacked cookies on the desk. I saw Dickiebird's nose twitch and knew he was smellin' Alfie's cookies. His hand stretched out and grabbed one before he put his book down with a sigh.

I sat in the chair beside the desk. "Tough assignment?"

Dickiebird just looked sad. "I used to be the smartest kid in the class, back when I could see." He tapped the book with a finger. "Now I have to use my fingers to read and it isn't the same. I had to relearn the alphabet and I'm having trouble reading baby stories. Sometimes..." He stopped talking and put his head down, but I heard what he said. "Sometimes, I wish I could kill Two-Face for what he did."

"Wait a minute, you were already blind when Two-Face kidnapped you. Wasn't it an accident that blinded you?" I asked.

Dick got this quick panicky look across his face, then he grinned. "Yeah, it was. Rock climbing. No, I'm just still mad at Two-Face for putting Bruce through all that worry and for killing your Dad. I know how hard it is to lose your family to crooks."

Oh yeah, I remembered it now, Dickie's folks had been offed by a criminal before he was adopted by Bruce. "It's pretty rough," I said. "But look at you! You got adopted by a rich guy!"

"I love Bruce," Dick said, crumbling another cookie while he talked. "But I really miss my parents, sometimes. We weren't rich, but we had everything we needed."

"Yeah, I know," I said, and remembered my Dad standing up for me with Two-Face. He'd really loved me, after all.

* * *

PHOENIX'S JOURNAL

Batman got a lead that a new shipment of Tilt was coming in tonight, so I made sure to go downstairs after Jason went to bed. Alfred was still doping Jay's cocoa and he hadn't figured it out yet. Alfie was only putting Benadryl into it, so no worries about Jason getting addicted or anything. Hey, he'd just have clearer sinuses!

I was at my station, monitoring Batman's progress when the shipment came in.

"Phoenix, I'm at Pier 12, a container ship, Han-Jin Two just docked and they've started unloading. I'll keep you posted," Batman called in.

"Roger that, Batman," I responded. "I'm checking the manifest now...The shipment should be in container number Q-45."

"They're unloading it onto a semi now. I'll follow," Batman said crisply.

"Tracking your location," I replied, and followed him through the streets of Gotham to an anonymous truck yard.

* * *

STATEMENT OF: JASON PETER TODD

Ever since I arrived at the manor, I was sleeping really well every night. This was pretty weird, since my Dad always said I slept like a cat, a bunch of little naps all day and night. For as long as I could remember, I usually had stayed up late and woke up at every noise. Given where we lived, that was kind of a survival technique since I caught people tryin' ta steal from us more than once.

I was starting ta wonder about that until the night I watched Alfie make my cocoa and caught him slipping somethin' inta my cocoa, like a white powder. They were druggin' me! Why?

Alfie got called out of the room before I drank my cocoa and I had it dumped down the sink before he got back. Then I pretended ta be really sleepy and went ta bed as usual, but I didn't sleep.

I waited two hours ta be safe. Then, I checked Bruce's room. He wasn't there. Dickie wasn't in his room either. So, where were they and what were they doin'? I tip-toed down the hall and saw Alfie comin' out of Bruce's study. After he went down the stairs, I listened at the door and didn't hear nothin', so I opened the door. Nobody there either. I almost gave up on it but I felt a weird breeze. The window was closed, but the breeze smelled dank, like old rock and, I dunno, mildew maybe? So I went inta the room ta find out where this draft came from.

I followed it ta this old grandfather clock, except the clock wasn't fastened against the wall. There was a crack next ta it. When I put my fingers in the crack, the clock swung aside and I saw stairs. I went down the stairs as quietly as I could and ended up in a huge cavern with bats flying around overhead. There were lights strung up overhead and...Wow.

There were cars and planes and computers and furniture and more stuff than I can describe. And in a corner with big computer screens and a buncha computers was Dick. He was sitting at a desk, talkin' inta a microphone.

"Batman, this is Phoenix. Do you read me?" he was sayin'. "Batman? Do you read me? What's happening out there?"

From the speakers, I heard the sounds of grunting and thwacking noises. I could tell it was a fist-fight. Then there were a coupla loud explosions. Gunfire and somebody yelled, real loud, like scream. Dick looked upset and scared. He kept yellin' inta the microphone for Batman ta respond, but the sound went dead.

Then he radioed the Justice League. I was just standin' there with my mouth open. Batman? Dickie knew Batman? And the Justice League? That'd be Superman an' Wonder Woman and the Flash an' all...But all he got was a kinda answerin' machine sayin' that everybody was off-planet right now and ta leave a message. Then he called somethin' called Young Justice an' they were gone off-planet, too. Who was Dick, ta know Batman an' the Justice League?

I know I sound kinda stupid at this point, with everything starin' me right in the face. But you gotta understand that I'd been livin' with Bruce and Dick an' they were ordinary people even if they were rich. Bruce was kinda like the big brother I never had, an' so was Dick. Batman was...well, he was _scary_. I'd met him once, when he rescued Dick an' me and he was huge an' had a deep voice and scared the s#%t outta me, even if he had jus' saved my life. Could Bruce be Batman? Naw...It wasn't possible. Was it? But if he was, then Dickie was...Robin?

Waitaminnit, Dickie was blind an' Robin hadn't been seen since Two-Face had attacked and killed him. Maybe Robin wasn't dead. Maybe he was jus' retired.

While I was thinkin' all this through my mind, Dickie got up from the computer an' went to a cupboard an' pulled a garment bag outta it. He unzipped the bag an' started ta put on long black leggings, an' a red tunic with a yellow belt and yellow/black cape an'...Holy Crap, he's Robin!

Robin hit a button on the console. "Alfred, I need your help. Batman may be injured and he needs backup. Would you come downstairs? I need you to drive me to his last known location."

I ducked away from the stairs and hid behind a couple of big computers. The labels said 'Cray'. Dickie...uh...Robin got out a long staff and started doing some moves with it, then retracted it and tucked it inta his belt. Then he started loading the belt with stuff, like little tiny bat-shaped throwing stars and stuff.

I heard footsteps behind me and suddenly felt a heavy hand grab me by the scruff of the neck. "Master Jason, you are not supposed to be in here," a deep British voice said.

Dickie turned around at the sound of Alfred's voice while Alfie dragged me over ta the computer console.


	22. Taking Flight

CHAPTER 22

PHOENIX'S JOURNAL

"What's going on?" I asked, when I heard Alfred bringing someone scuffling towards me. "Do we have an intruder?" I pulled out my staff and shook it out to full length, adopting a defensive stance.

"Not in the usual sense, young sir," Alfred said with a sigh. "Master Jason has discovered the cave and, I fear, the rest of the secret."

"Hey!" Jason shouted. "You're Robin! That is _so_ cool! That means that Bruce is Batman! That's even cooler! I've been livin' with Batman and Robin!"

I was silent until Jay finally ran down. Putting the escrima sticks away, I folded my arms over my chest. "Okay. I'm Robin, or I was. So what are you gonna do about it, Jay?"

"Do? I'm not going to….Oh…" Light had dawned. "Dickiebird, I'm not gonna tell the secret. It's safe with me. I don't rat on my friends."

He sounded sure of himself and trustworthy. But I'd known Jason such a short time and I couldn't read his face or his body language. "Alfred? What do you think? Can he be trusted?"

Alfred answered in a measuring tone that let me know he was sizing Jason up pretty thoroughly. Aside from Bruce, Alfie is probably the best judge of character I've ever known.

"I believe that you can, Master Dick. The lad has shown loyalty to you since he helped you escape from that dreadful man's gang," Alfred said.

"Hey, I already told you I'm not gonna tell anybody. So where's Batman, anyway? Shouldn't he be here?" Jason asked.

My mind turned back to Batman and a slightly better solution to my problem occurred to me. Jason had been training with Bruce and I during the past weeks and he'd been getting pretty good. If I stayed on his earpiece and advised him, maybe he could help.

"Jason," I said in my most serious voice. "Have you ever wished you could be Robin?"

"Well, yeah, o'course I have," Jason said. "Every Gotham kid wants to be Robin or be Robin's friend. S*&t! He's the coolest kid in town!" He paused, then asked. "Just what are you askin' me, Dickie? You're Robin, not me."

I started pulling of the costume. "I can't be Robin anymore, Jay, and Batman needs help, fast! Alfred, help me get this off and put Jason into the uniform, would you?"

"Waitaminnit, you're sending me out as Robin?" Jason's voice went squeaky with disbelief. "But I don't know how to do what Robin does. I'll get killed out there!"

"No, you won't. You'll be wearing an earpiece that connects to me. You describe what's happening, I tell you what to do. You've got enough physical skills to get you by and I'll fill in the rest. This is an emergency, Jay, or I wouldn't ask you." While I was talking, Alfred was stripping the Robin gear off me. The rustling sound in Jason's direction told me that he was pulling off his clothes and putting the suit on.

"By the way, my codename is Phoenix," I told Jason while I put on the t-shirt and sweats I normally wore in the cave. "Alfie, would you show Jason how to use the wrist-comp? He'll need it."

"You push aside the flap of neoprene here, and the holographic screen lights up here," Alfred said.

Jason said, "Oooh! Wow! Now how do I surf on it? Does it get games?"

"Yeah, but you don't have time to play 'em right now," I reminded Jason. "That red button lets you talk to me. The green one turns the screen on and off. The keyboard is holographic, but put your fingers onto it like a real keyboard and it'll read your keystrokes. You won't be using it tonight except to talk to me. If we have to look something up, I'll cue you."

"Okay," he sounded disappointed. "Wow, Dick I just saw myself in the mirror. I look…I look like Robin!"

"That's the idea," I said, working hard to keep the sheer envy out of my voice. No, I reminded myself, the mission comes first. "Alfred will drive you to Batman's last known location. Alfie, I've sent the coordinates to the limo."

"I shall take young master Robin there and drop him off," Alfred said. "And I shall remain there subtly in case I am needed."

"Thanks, Alfred," I said with a sigh of relief. "If Batman's hurt, you may need to get him home." And bail Jason out, too, I added silently.

* * *

STATEMENT OF: JASON PETER TODD

The next thing I knew, I was looking at myself in the mirror and D #n! if I didn't see Robin looking back at me. The mask has white eyelets, so nobody can see what color my eyes are unless I press the button that opens the mask up. I played with it for a few moments, 'now you see me, now you don't', until Alfie took my green gauntleted hands away from the mask.

"This is not a toy, Master Jason," he intoned. "The mask protects your identity and ours as well. Do not let anyone see your eyes." Alfie went over to Dick and whispered something into his ear, but I heard it anyway. "Are you certain that this is the only way to rescue the Master? The lad has had so very little training..."

"I know, Alfred, but I don't have any choice," Dick said, his voice quivering. "But I'm so d#$%ned useless! Batman would end up rescuing me in the end. This is our best shot at helping him."

Alfred turned to look at me and Dick kinda sighed.

"Hey, I'm here listening, ya know!" I said. "I'll do my best, Dick. Just trust me, okay?" For some weird reason, I really wanted to not screw this one up. I don't know why I cared so much, but I did.

Alfred kinda shook himself together and gestured towards a big black car parked in the cave. "Well then, young Robin, come with me. I will drop you off a block away from Master Batman's coordinates. Both Master Phoenix and I will be observing your progress and giving you advice over your earpiece. Do you have it turned on?"

I fiddled with it and heard a low tone. "Yeah, it's on. Say, Alfie, what do I call you when I talk to you on the comm-link?"

"You may refer to me as 'Agent A'," he said. "Now come. It's time we were on our way."

So we piled into this huge limo. I sat in the back and Alfie was all chauffer behind the wheel. While we drove, Di...I mean, Phoenix gave me the details about the gang Batman was trying to bring down and how he'd heard gunshots and now Batman wasn't answering.

"So, why don't I get a gun?" I asked Dick. "If those guys get guns, why don't I?" I fiddled with the 'birdarangs' in my belt. Yeah, I can throw a rock as good as anyone, but I'd never tossed anything like this. They were sharp little f$% #rs, but they weren't like anything I'd ever seen before.

"We don't use guns. Not ever," Dick said. "We don't kill. Ever. You will take down and restrain the thugs and help Batman. If you had a gun, you might be tempted to use it."

"What? You want me to take down a bunch of thugs? Like more than one?" My voice got high pitched at the thought. "What do I do if they run for me?"

"Look for high ground," Phoenix said, like this was all perfectly reasonable. "Flip over them if you can; like the exercises you've been doing with Batman and I. Climb on top of something to stay out of their reach. Move fast, then outrun them. You're smaller and quicker than they are."

"Goddam it," I whispered under my breath. "You are smaller and quicker than they are and you're a goddamned acrobat, Di...Phoenix!"

There was a silence over the comm, then Dick said in a really quiet voice, "You don't have to do this, Jason. I guess I pushed you into it. If you don't feel like you can, I..I understand." Long silence, then he said. "Alfred, take Jason back to the cave. I'll suit up again and we'll see what I can do."

"Wait! You're not gonna try to rescue him, are you?" Sure, Dickie was real good at that fighting in the dark stuff, but against a buncha goons who could see..."They'll kill ya! Y'can't see nothin' an' they'll kill ya dead!"

"Somebody has to help him," Dickie said. "I took an oath, a long time ago. I can't not help him."

I started breathing heavy 'cause I was really gonna do this. I had ta do this. "No. I'm goin' in. Alfie, turn around and take me where Batman is. Dickie, you gotta keep talkin' ta me so I know what the H# $ I'm doin'!"

"Just so, young sir," Alfie said in his grave voice. "And I will also give you support. You will not be alone."

"Okay…" I said, trying ta catch my breath. Only one time I ever been this scared, an' that was with a gun ta my head. "This it?"

We'd pulled inta a dark alleyway in the industrial side of Gotham. These buildings were shut down for the night an' some ain't been open in years. Places like this attract rats, mostly the two-legged variety, if ya catch my drift.

"Yes, this is it. The GPS says that Batman is in the building across the street," Alfred said. "I will wait here for you. Now, your suit will give you some protection. It's made with Kevlar and is bullet resistant…"

"Bullet-proof?" I suddenly felt a lot lighter.

"Bullet resistant," Alfie emphasized that last word. "That means you try not to get shot if you can. If you do and it doesn't penetrate, you will still run the risk of broken bones and severe bruising."

"He's right, Robin," Phoenix, I guess I gotta call him, added. "Move quickly and don't stay in one place long. Be aware of your surroundings. All of them."

"Uh, okay," I said. "I guess I'm goin' in." I said and got outta the car fast before I lost my nerve. I tippy-toed around back and listened at the half-open door before I slipped inside.

It was half-lit, with a dim light bulb on the far end of the room. I hid behind some boxes when I saw a guy run from one stack o'boxes to another. As soon as he moved, whizz-zap! A batarang hit where he had been.

"Hey, Bats! Good luck with that!" A voice in another part of the building yelled. "We know you got shot. You're leavin' a trail of blood wherever you go an' it's just a matter of time before we get you!"

There was a loud bang and I saw a muzzle flash off in a corner. Opposite, a shadowy figure darted out and dove behind heavier cover. I saw a dark liquid trail he left on the floor behind him.

"Batman! Batman, can you hear me?" I whispered into the communicator the way Alfred had showed me. No answer. "Phoenix, he's alive but I think his comm-link is busted. He was shot but he can still run."

"Good," Dick's voice said and I heard the relief.

"I'm hidden inside the building an' I can see some of the goons, but most of them are hidden. Whaddaya want me ta do?" I asked.

"Go out there and draw their fire. We have to give Batman a chance to escape," Phoenix said, really confident that I was gonna do this.

"Draw their fire?! Are you crazy? Those guys got guns!" I whispered as loudly as I dared.

"That's what Robin does," Phoenix said. "He makes sure that Batman gets home okay. Just go for high ground, like I told you. And use the grapple gun. You like rappelling, don't you?"

I looked at the grapple gun on my belt and started to smile. He was right. I did like to rappel. There had even been a couple times, when Bruce was absent and Alfred on the other side of the house, that Dick and I had slung a rope over the side of the upstairs landing and swung down to the marble floor in the entryway. Even blind, Dick was really good at it. And we hadn't been caught.

"Okay, here goes," I said and shot the gun up into the rafters. Then with a loud whoop, I took off to follow it and swung onto a beam. "Hey, you a#$%^*&s! You forgot that Batman has a partner!"

I could see 'em all now, four of them scattered among the boxes. And there was Batman, crouched between a wall and a big shelf full of boxes. Looked like the wall was propping him up. The nearest exit wasn't too far away. I grinned, stuck out my tongue and gave the goons the finger, then took off further into the building.

They were chasin' me all right. I heard the boxes crashing left an' right while the goons tried ta get around 'em fast. Didn't help 'em much. I was running over the tops of the tall shelf units and toppling them in my wake. This oughta give Batman time ta get himself out.

I was laughing at the sheer joy of all this mayhem an' how freakin' stupid those guys were, until I felt something hot pass just in front of my nose. I looked over to where it came from and one of the guys had wised up. He was sittin' on top of the shelves with his gun pointed right at me and a big sh#$%-eatin' grin on his face.


End file.
